Let someone in
by SexiRKODiva
Summary: Evan is the new kid and he quickly befriends Cody but its Cody's friend the quiet but protective viper that takes interest in Evan. Will Evan be the one that Randy opens up to or will Evan be the one have the break through? Rated T for now M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no WWE Superstars but I wish I did. **

**A N : This is my first story so please go easy and Review if you like or even if you didn't like. **

**Chapter 1 **The First Day

"_I'm sorry you had to see that." He told me. It took all that I had to keep the tears from falling down my face. I was not about to let him see me cry. He tried to pull me closer to hold me but I pushed him back. "I thought you loved me, you told me you loved me." I said to him. My back was faced to him but he held me from behind "I thought I loved you too but I don't know anymore. I love him Evan and I'm sorry I'm putting you through this shit." He said to me. _

I sighed and went to take a quick shower. I threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I walked into the kitchen to see my mother pouring herself a cup of coffee. I hated to think what would happen if she never got her coffee in the morning. I laughed at the thought and my fiver year old sister Amber looked at me "What's so funny" "Nothing just thinking." I told her and sat down next to her pouring myself some cereal. "So you ready to start school again Evan?" my mother asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat. My mother sipped at her coffee in silence while I finished eating. My mother dropped me off at school before dropping Amber off at her first day of kindergarten. I couldn't help but worry how Amber would react to going to school for the first time. I got out of the car and went to the back to say bye to Amber. She held onto to me tightly when I hugged her. She waved to me as our mother pulled away from the curb. I turned around and started walking into the school building. My family had moved over the summer so I was now starting a new school. The morning went by fast and I tried my best to stay out people's way in the crowed hallways.

I had managed to do just that until it was time for me to get some lunch. I was walking into the cafeteria when I felt someone scream "watch out" then I felt something hit the back of my head. I let out a cry of pain and rubbed the back of my head. I turned around to see a foot ball on the floor. "Sorry about that." I looked up to see a boy about my age with a concerned look on his face. "You okay?" he asked. "Yea I'm fine, no worries." I said smiling. He smiled back. "Cody come on we gotta go." A boy came over to us who looked a bit older, maybe he was a senior or something. He was taller more built than Cody with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Ted chill okay, you just hit him with a foot ball in the head and you don't even care." Cody said. Ted looked from me to Cody then back at me and frowned "Sorry" was all he said and took off down the hall way. Cody smiled "Ted gets moody when he doesn't have his food but he is actually a good guy when you get to know him. Anyways you know my name so what's yours?" "It's Evan" "Oh, okay so are you new here because I haven't seen you here before?" Cody asked. We both were in the cafeteria on line for some food. "Yea I moved here over the summer from New York." "Nice, well it's defiantly going to be different here in Tampa Florida then it is in New York." Cody said. I paid for my food and looked around to see where I could sit. "Come on you can sit with me" Cody said walking over to a table that was had a two guys sitting at it already. One of them was Ted and the other one I didn't know. He sat there quietly watching Ted stuff his face with food. We walked over to the table, Ted looked up at us then tapped they boy sitting next to him. Both looked up as I sat down next to Cody. Ted smiled at both Cody and I. The boy next to Ted stared at me, his blue eyes piercing through mine. The look he was giving me was like I had entered his territory with out permission. I ignored his stare and started eating my food. Cody started talking to Ted about some video game he brought over the weekend.. Cody noticed the stares that I was getting. "Randy this is Evan; he is new to the school." Randy looked at Cody glaring at him. "Play nice Randy." Cody added. Randy stood up from the table and walked away. "Don't pay no mind to him; he just gets in his moods sometimes." Cody told me. "So Evan how you liking this school so far?" Ted asked me. "It's okay" I told him. "What grade are you in Evan?" Cody asked. "I'm a sophomore." "Nice, I'm the same grade as you and Ted here is a senior so is Randy." Cody explained. The bell sounded for lunch to be over and I got up from the table "Maybe we will have a class together this afternoon." said Cody. I smiled at him "Yea maybe. Well see you around." I walked out of the cafeteria and headed to my next class.

It was the last class of the day which happened to be my favorite subject in school, history. I walked into the classroom and right up to the teacher. I was told the teachers name was Mr. Taylor and he seemed like a nice enough teacher. He handed me a text book and some worksheets. "Hey Evan, over here." I looked over to see Cody sitting in the back along with Randy sitting behind him. I was told to find a seat and there was one right across from Randy's. Randy's eyes were on mine while I walked over to my seat and sat down. He didn't loose focus as Cody began talking "I knew we would have a class together." "Yea" was all I said. Mr. Taylor began talking so I looked forward trying to pay attention. History class went by fast seeing how it was an introduction to the rest of the year. I found myself glancing over at Randy a few time, quickly turning back to the front of the class when he would catch my glance. Class ended and I was met at the door by Cody and Randy walked past both of us brushing against my shoulder. I felt a shiver but shrugged it off looking at Cody. "Why is Randy in this class if he is a senior?" I asked Cody. I walked over to my locker putting my books in there. "He had trouble in that class and he needs it to graduate." Cody said. "So what are you doing after school?" Cody asked. "My mom picks me up and I usually just head home relax work on home work and play some video games." I told him. "Well you probably have no homework being the first day and all and we can play video games at my house." Cody said smiling. I looked at him and couldn't help smiling back. I liked how Cody was so hyper about everything. I was about to answer back when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. It was a text message from my mother **Evan I have to work late tonight so I can't pick you up. Amber is at her friend's house until I come home. **I sent my mom an okay text message. "What was that about?" Cody asked. "My mom is working late so she can't pick me up." I told him. My mother was raising Amber and I by herself so I couldn't blame her for not being able to pick me up from school every day. "I ride with Randy home so he can give you a ride home if you want one." Cody told me. I thought about having to ask Randy for a ride home wondering what he would say. I didn't feel like walking home so I followed Cody out into the parking lot to Randy's car.

"Evan's mom couldn't pick him up so can you drop him off at his house." Cody asked Randy. Randy whose eyes were staring at me since he saw us walking over to him and Ted, now looked at Cody who had a puppy dog look on his face. Randy smiled; I couldn't believe he actually smiled. Randy looked good when he smiled and I couldn't help but stare. Randy turned to me, the smile leaving his face. "Yea sure, get in." Randy said. I sat in the back with Cody and Ted sat in front as Randy started driving. "You want to come to my house and play some video games for a little bit?" Cody asked. I didn't have a reason not to so I nodded my head. "Hey Randy, Evans going to my house so we can just go straight there." Cody told Randy." Randy drove with out saying a word until he drove up into the drive way. I looked out the window. When Randy pulled up to Cody's house him and Ted went across the street to another house "That's Ted's house" Cody said looking at a house that could be the size of a mansion. Cody's house looked like an ant in comparison to Ted's but still it looked nice. Cody's room looked like mine messy. "Sorry about the mess" said Cody and he threw some clothes off his bed. Cody motioned for me to sit on the bed and started his X box. Cody's mom dropped me off at my house after a few hours of playing video games.

**Okay so what did you guys think? Like it or not? Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **The confession and tutoring

Through out the next few weeks I was at Cody's house after school. I would ride to Cody's house after school for a couple of hours to play video games. Sometimes Ted would tag along but Randy stayed away. The only time I would see Randy would be during lunch or when he dropped us off at Cody's house. During history class Randy would stare at me and when I caught his eye he continued to look. It was as if he didn't care that I caught him staring but at times I also did some staring. Randy had a muscular body and eyes that made you want to melt into a puddle. When he caught me staring I would blush and turn away. Today was like any day Randy dropped Cody and I off at Cody's house and we were now upstairs in his room. The X box was turned on and we were in the middle of an intense game and then Cody paused the game. We were both sitting on Cody's bed "Cody what was" and before I could finish Cody had his lips on mine. His lips moved slowly and his tongue slipped out into my mouth. Cody pulled my head closer to his and moaned in my mouth. "Cody" The kiss broke and we both were now staring at an angry looking Randy. "Randy don't you know how to knock?" Cody asked. Randy who was glaring at me turned his glare to Cody. "We need to talk, now." I knew it was time for me to leave. "Cody I'm going to head home now." I told him. "Well my mom and dad are still at work." said Cody. "I can take him when we are done talking." Was all Randy said. Great now I'm going to have to deal with a pissed off Randy. Well I could always walk. "Okay, see you at school then Evan." Cody said. Randy handed me his keys and told me to wait in the car while he talked with Cody.

I was in the car waiting for Randy to come out of Cody's house. I laid my head back on the seat thinking about what had happened in Cody's room. I couldn't stop thinking about how Cody kissed me and the look on Randy's face. If looks could kill I would be dead. I thought of Cody as a friend, yea he was cute and we shared the same interest. I wasn't looking for Cody to be more than just a friend. I would have to talk to Cody tomorrow so there wouldn't be any weird feelings between us. Randy finally came out of the house and walked to his car. I looked out the window to avoid Randy's angry glares. Randy started driving. "Cody is like a brother to me and if you hurt him in anyway then I will hurt you." Randy said. "I don't like Cody like that. He is just my friend, I didn't even know he was going to kiss me. Hell I didn't even know he liked me." I told Randy. Randy's face turned into a smile. "That's like Cody to kiss first, ask questions later." Said Randy. I gave him a confused look. "Wait are you even gay?" Randy asked me. That question took me by surprise "Uh yea I am." "Oh okay, Well Cody should of told you how he felt rather than just kissed you like he did. Sometimes Cody doesn't think and just acts and that gets him into a shit load of trouble. Usually I have to fix it." Randy told me. I understood where Randy was coming from. "I'm not mad at Cody. He just went for what he wanted. I will talk to Cody tomorrow." Randy nodded. Randy focused on the road ahead of him letting his gps system guide him to my house. I could tell that he was thinking about something. His face had anger but a hint of guilt in his eyes. I wanted to ask him a question that I had been thinking about for some time now "Randy, um do you hate me or something?" Randy looked to me with a look of guilt in his eyes"No. why?" he asked. "Well ever since I met you, you have given me nothing but glares or just refuse to recognize I'm in the same room as you." I told him. "I don't hate you…. I like you." Randy said in a whisper. My eyes widened "Did you just say you like me? You mean like a friend right?" I asked. Randy shook his head "No not like a friend." He pulled up at my house a few minutes later I got out of the car "Thanks." Randy sped away.

During lunch the next day I found Cody sitting at the table by himself. "Where's Ted and Randy?" I asked him sitting down next to him. "They should be here soon." Cody said. "Cody can we talk for a second, about what happened last night." "Yea. Evan about last night I'm sorry about not telling you how I felt about you before I kissed you. I know that was wrong and I got hell from Randy for it." Cody said. "It's okay Cody, but I don't like you the way you like me." I said. Cody smiled "Okay, I understand so we are still friends right? The kiss didn't freak you out right?" Cody asked nervously. Laughing I said "Yea Cody we are still friends relax." I patted him on his shoulder and went to grab some food. "Hey what you up to?" I heard Ted asked. He was grabbing food too. Ted followed me to the table. Randy was now at the table chatting with Cody. They stopped when Ted and I sat down. Randy turned his gaze at me "Hey Randy." I said "Hey." Said Randy going back to eating his cheeseburger. I couldn't take my eyes off of him while he was eating and was looking at his lips as they moved while he chewed. I wondered how they would feel against mine. I shook those thoughts out my head as Cody was trying to get my attention. "You are in another world today." said Cody. I smiled up at Cody letting him know I was back into the conversation he was having with Ted. I kept looking towards Randy to see what he was doing and he had his history book out on the table. I was reminded that we had a quiz in history so he was probably reading before the quiz. "You ready for the quiz in history class?" I asked. Randy must of thought I was talking to Cody because he didn't answer and his face was still down reading. Cody who was not paying attention didn't respond either. "Randy, you ready for the history quiz today?" I asked. Using his name should get a response from him. Randy looked up from the book, eyes on me and shrugged his shoulders and went back to his book. "I could help you if you need it, History happens to be my best subject." I proudly told Randy. Sitting down next to Randy I looked at the text book to see where he was at. "Have you finished the chapter yet?" I asked Randy knowing that the quiz was based on the chapter we were supposed to read. Randy shook his head so I decided to go over the rest of the chapter with Randy to get ready for the quiz. Ted and Cody has stopped their conversation and watched as I talked with Randy. "Randy I got grab something from my locker meet you in class." said Ted getting up from the table along with Cody. There was only a few minutes till lunch was over and we had to finish up the last part of the reading. When the bell rang Randy followed me out of the cafeteria. He grabbed a hold of my hand and held on to it. I wasn't expecting that but I didn't let go either. "Thanks for helping me today." he told me. I smiled at him "No problem. If you want I could tutor you in history." Randy seemed to think it over for a second then smiled "Yea that would be good if you could help me." said Randy. "Can I walk you to class? he asked me. I nodded and walked in the direction of where my next class was. We held hands as we walked down the hallways and reached my class room sooner than I wanted. I stood outside my class room door and Randy let go of my hand. "See you in history." Randy said walking down the hall way.

The history quiz took all of fifth teen minutes to do and hand in. Mr. Taylor was now teaching when a piece of paper was thrown onto my desk. It was folded so I opened it up _Are you going to Cody's house after school?_ The note was from Randy and I couldn't help but smile as I wrote back _No I have to do something after school_ I wrote back. I threw the paper on Randy's desk. The paper was thrown back on my desk seconds later _Can I have a tutoring session tomorrow after school?_ I didn't want to risk getting caught so I nodded my head at Randy. There was a smile on his face just for a second till it went back the solemn expression he always has. I had made Randy smile twice in one day and that was a miracle in my book.

My mom picked me up from school and took me back to our house. I had to watch Amber till late tonight since my mom took an extra shift at work. Ambers bus came thirty minutes later "Where is mommy?" Amber asked as she walked into the house. "Mom is working till late tonight so I'm going to watch you tonight." I told Amber. 'Do you want a snack?" I asked Amber. I peeled an orange for Amber to eat and settled in the living room watching tv. The rest of the night flew by and my mom returned home from work around ten at night so I warmed up the dinner I had cooked for us and had it ready on the kitchen counter.

**Okay so what did you guys think? Like it or not? Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4 **Date Night

**AN : **Okay so this is where the rating M comes into play. This chapter involves the mention of blowjobs. Please review and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter please let me know.

I walked outside the school with Randy and Cody. Ted was no where to be found "Ted is busy." Said Randy. I was about to sit in the back with Cody "Evan sit up front." Randy told me. Randy pulled up to Cody's house and Cody got out of the car "Cody, Evan is going to help me with history today." Said Randy. I had been tutoring Randy for a few weeks now. Randy had improved one whole grade making him have a B – in the class. "Okay. Have fun." Cody said with a wink before heading into his house. did Cody know something I didn't? Randy's house was big. I had never been to Randy's house because we had always studied either at the library or at Cody's. Randy led me to his room which double the size of my room.

Randy sat on his bed as I sat in his desk chair. "So you ready for the test tomorrow?" I asked him. I was trying to get one last study session in with Randy before tomorrows test. Randy wasn't paying attention "Randy you with me man?" I asked standing right in front of Randy. Randy seemed to snap out of what ever he was thinking about. "Like I was saying you ready for the test tomorrow?" I asked again. "Yea I guess." Randy took a hold of my hand a pulled me closer to him. "Go out with me tomorrow night." He said "I meant will you go out with me tomorrow night?' he asked. I didn't know how to answer him. I wanted him but I couldn't take a chance at getting hurt again. "I can't" I tried to pull away but he held onto my hand pulling me in between his legs. Randy looked into my eyes "Why is that?" he asked. "I'm busy." I lied. I tried real hard to sound convincing. Randy's face was inches from mine when he pulled me into a kiss. I felt Randy's tongue slip out and I granted him entrance into my mouth. I let Randy explore my mouth with his tongue as he pulled me into his lap. His hand gripping my neck, deepening the kiss. Randy kissed me and down my neck. I let out a soft moan has he started nipping at my neck. Randy stopped "Now will you go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked. I nodded my head and Randy gave me a kiss softly on my lips before settling me back on my feet and standing up "I know I could change your mind." He smirked. I couldn't believe how he just seduced me into go out with him. I glared at him before sitting back down on his chair. Randy laughed and sat down on the other chair. That night I was kept awake thinking about how my date would go with Randy. Randy was three years older than me and more experienced. I didn't want a repeat of what had happened with my ex to happen with Randy. I wasn't sure if I had the strength to deal with another heart break. I shook those thoughts out my head. I couldn't compare Randy to my ex. He was nothing like him but then again how well do I really know Randy. It's just one date, that's all.

The next morning as I was getting into my mothers car when I saw Randy's car pulling up to my house. I walked over to his car "Can I drive you to school?" he asked. "Yea." I said. I told my mom I was getting a ride with a friend and got into Randy's car. Ted and Cody were in the back seat so I sat in the front passengers seat. Randy gave me a small smile as he drove off. When we got to school we all went our separate ways but I felt some one grab me from behind. I turned my head to look at Randy staring at me "I'll see you after school." he whispered in my ear, letting his hot breath tickle my ear sending goose bumps up and down my body before walking away. I walked into the school "What was that about?' Cody asked obviously seeing what had happened with Randy and I. I shrugged my shoulders and we walked down the hallways. "Hey I have something to tell you." Cody said excitedly. The bell then sounded "It's going to have to wait till lunch." I told him. "I have something to do so I'm not going to have lunch with you guys today. Ted and Randy have wrestling practice. I'll call you to tonight." Cody said before walking off to his class. I guess what ever Cody had to tell me could wait. Lunch was boring with no one to talk with but I got some studying done for the history test. I looked forward to seeing Randy after school but I didn't let that get in my way at acing the history test. I finished my test with five minutes to spare and handed my test in with a smile. I waited to hear the bell rang and when it did I walked out of class to my locker. I wasn't sure if Randy wanted me to meet him by his car. I got my answer when I closed my locker and saw Randy leaning up against the lockers. I jumped a little and Randy smirked. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said laughing. I rolled my eyes and followed Randy out to his car. I hated that I had no time to get ready for our date. "Are you hungry?" Randy asked. "We could grab some food and go see a movie." Randy told me. "Sounds good to me." I told him. I stared out the window while Randy continued to drive to find a place to eat. We agreed on going to Out Back steak house to eat an early dinner. Randy and I sat across from each other giving smiles to one another every few minutes. It didn't take us long to order and we started a small conversation. We found out a lot about each other. I found out that Randy moved to Tampa when he was ten after his mom divorced his father. He was not close to his father after the divorce. I had told him that because my father wasn't in the picture anymore my mother was forced to move place to place going from job to job. We had both taken comfort in knowing a little bit more about each other.

Randy had decided to let me pick out the movie to go see and I picked out some romantic comedy. The theatre had hardly any people and we decided to sit in the back row for more privacy. Even though we had just eaten dinner Randy bought medium popcorn and two sodas to share. The movie started and the lights were dimmed down. I watched and munched on popcorn. Randy took hold of my hand and held onto it. I was paying attention to the movie when I felt kisses on my neck and turned to see Randy still kissing my neck. He had pulled the arm lift that separated us up and had me pulled close to him. I lifted his chin up and kissed him. He dominated the kiss as the movie was soon forgotten. Randy motioned for me to sit on his lap but I didn't think it was a good idea. We were in the movie theatre after all. "It's fine, everyone is watching the movie." Randy said. I gave in and sat side ways on his lap. Randy started kissing me and I let my hands roam up and down his covered up chest. Randy did the same but he stuck his hand underneath my shirt and was now rubbing and pinching at my nipples. I felt myself get harder down there and it didn't help that Randy's hand traveled down to my pants and was now massaging my the outside of my pants. He rubbed and I moaned into the kiss. I could also feel Randy getting hard as it was poking at my thigh. He unbuttoned my pants and stuck his hand down my pants. I jolted up from the immediate contact of Randy's hand my cock. I buttoned my pants and walked out of the theatre. I sat down on a bench in the lobby of the theatre and Randy soon joined me. He sat down next to me and I looked away. "Evan what's wrong?" Randy asked. He turned my head for me to look at him. "Did I do something wrong?" Randy asked when I didn't answer. "What we were doing in the theatre just kinda got me nervous I guess." "You mean when were kissing or when I stuck my hand down your pants." Randy asked. "Can we just go back to the car and talk?" I asked. I needed to get some things cleared with Randy. We were in Randy's car sitting in silence when I spoke up "Randy I'm not that as experienced as you are. I knew I was gay when I was twelve but I never had a boyfriend till I was fourth teen. I haven't done much with boys, maybe that's why none of my relationships work out." I admitted to him "So I guess when I stuck my hand down your pants you weren't expecting that." said Randy. I nodded my head "Evan I had a great time with you today and I'm sorry if I did something that made you feel uncomfortable." said Randy. "It's okay Randy, and I had a good time with you too. When I first met you I never thought that we would wind up going out." I told Randy. Randy held my hand "Would you be interested in a second date?" Randy asked me. I loved being able to spend time with Randy and I got to see a different side of him that I never knew he had. "Yea I would like a second date." I said.

Randy drove me back home but I wasn't ready to leave him yet. As if he read my mind he got out of his car and followed me into my house. "We can chill in my room, my mom has her book club meeting. Randy nodded. We walked up to my room and my mother poked her head out of her room "Evan are you joining book club tonight?" she asked. My cheeks turned red from embarrassment. She caught sight of Randy "Your friend can join to if he likes." She said. "No thanks mom. Me and Randy are just going to chill in my room and listen to some music." I told her pushing Randy into my room and shutting the door behind me. "So you're in a book club too" said Randy laughing. He stopped laughing when he saw me glaring at him. "He stood next to me wrapping his arms around me "Sorry" he said "It's okay." I said kissing him. Randy started pulling me towards my bed but I pulled away. I walked over to my stereo and turned it on to some rock station. I went back to Randy who was now sitting on my bed "Will you come join me?" he asked seductively. I straddled his lap and he pulled me into a kiss. I broke the kiss after a few seconds to kiss down his neck. I left open mouthed kisses and nibbled down on Randy's neck loving the sound of Randy's moans. Randy's hands were in my shirt rubbing my back and I started to grind down onto Randy. Randy pulled me into another kiss. "Randy, what do you expect to happen tonight?" I asked. "What do you want to happen?." Randy asked. Something inside of me was telling me that I was okay with Randy. I could trust him but I wasn't ready to give him everything yet. I laid down on my bed and pulled Randy to lay down next to me. We were kissing and Randy started rubbing me through my jeans. I needed more, no I wanted more. I needed Randy's hand on my cock. Randy unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down. Randy smirked sliding his hand into my boxers and slowly stroking my cock. Randy's hand felt so good and I was fully hard from the slow strokes. I bucked into his hand wanting him to go faster. The strokes were getting faster and I was getting close to cuming. Then it had stopped and I looked at Randy. Randy pulled me to sit up and lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it. I laid back down with Randy over me. He kissed down my neck biting down gently as I moaned out in pleasure. I would have to remind him how much I liked that. Randy kissed down my chest licking a trail stopping at my nipples. Randy flicked his tongue over my nipples switching back and forth sucking on them. Randy moved down kissing down my stomach until he reached my boxers, he looked up to me "Are you sure?" "Please" I begged. Randy smirked and pulled down my boxers and tossed them. My cock was now free and hard. Randy was in between my legs and took my cock into his hand stroking and giving it a squeeze. I leaked pre cum and Randy licked it up. Randy took my cock into his mouth. I moaned as Randy bobbed his head sucking and licking at my cock. My body started quivering "Randy… I'm gonna cum" I stuttered out. Randy then took my whole cock into his mouth, humming around it. That did it for me as I came "Randy" I moaned. Randy swallowed everything and licked his lips. It took me a few minutes to recuperate and Randy laid beside me. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded and slid my boxers back on. Randy held me close as we listened to the music "I think I should go now." Randy told me. "Okay, see you tomorrow." I said. I put the rest of my clothes on "Can I drive you to school tomorrow?" Randy asked once I was dressed and we were outside standing by his car. "Yea okay." I leaned in for a kiss and Randy wrapped his arms around me kissing me. I had to give Randy a little push to break the kiss "I'll see you tomorrow morning." I told him. Randy pecked my lips and went inside his car.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay so here is the next chapter. I no nothing about video games so if this seems outdated well at least I tried. Like always please review. **

**Chapter 4 Boyfriends and talks **

The next day at school Cody was acting all weird. I told Randy I would meet him in the cafeteria in a bit and went to go find out what was wrong with Cody. Cody was walking around the empty hallways by the science labs. "Hey Cody what's up?" I asked him. "Can we talk? I need to tell you something." Cody told me. "Yea." I said as we sat down on the steps of a stair case. I remembered that Cody had wanted to tell me something but he never had the chance. "Well you know how I haven't been spending much time with you lately and how I'm always busy?" Cody asked. I nodded my head. Now that I think about it Cody hasn't been around that much. I guess with me hanging with Randy tutoring him I hadn't really noticed. "That's because I have been seeing someone, I have a boyfriend." Cody told me. I smiled at Cody "Who is he?" I asked. I was curious to find out. Cody started to get excited "His name is Alex Riley, but he likes to be called Riley. He goes to our school, he is a junior" "How long have you guys been dating?" I asked. "For a month and I couldn't be happier" Cody told me. I was happy for Cody that he found someone that he likes and can share the same feelings for him. "Cody I'm happy for you, really I am. So when do you I get to meet him?" I asked. "Well Randy doesn't know about him yet and I don't want him to get all mad at Riley. Riley has the same problem because his best friend Mike is as protective as Randy is with me." I laughed "You and Riley share the same problem then." I told him. "I have an idea what about if you and Randy go out with me and Riley next Friday. Like a double date." Cody said to me. Wait Cody knows about Randy and I. Randy must of told him then. "Huh sure, How did you know about Randy and I dating?" I asked. "Randy told me and Ted the other day that he asked you out. Randy is a good guy, protective but a good guy. He watches out for people he cares about." Cody said. "Yea I think that's what I like about him." I told Cody. "So have you and Randy done anything yet?" Cody asked me. "What do you mean by done anything?" I ask. "I mean have you two fucked yet?" Cody said to me laughing. "No" I said. 'Oh" was all Cody said. I was going to ask him about him and Riley but a teacher came out of her class room telling us to get out of the stair well. "Lets get some food" I told him. "You wanna hang after to school, play some video games?" asked Cody. I nodded my head and we both walked into the cafeteria.

I told Randy that I was going to Cody's to play some video games and he seemed to have no problem with that. He dropped Cody and I off at Cody's house kissing me good bye. We were playing an intense game of call of duty when I felt the need to talk to Cody about what was said earlier when we talked. I paused the game "Cody when we talked before what did you mean by oh after I said Randy and I never slept together?" I asked him. "I just meant that I thought you guys did sleep together is all?" "Did Randy tell you that we slept together?" I asked starting to get upset. "No he didn't say anything like that. It's just you guys have been dating for like two months now and the way Randy talks about you I figured you guys did it already." Cody told me. I calmed down and smiled at Cody. "What does Randy say about me." I asked Cody. Cody hesitated at first before speaking "He said that you were different, that when he is with you he can be himself and that he really cares for you." "I really care about him too Cody. Randy is the second boy I ever dated. I dated my ex for almost a year before he broke up with me." I told Cody. Cody wrapped his arm around me for comfort. "I thought I wouldn't be able to find another boy who made me feel like I felt with my ex." I said. "Evan when Randy is with you is he a different person, he is calm and friendly. You probably don't know this but Randy suffers from anger problems. When he is with you its like they don't exist. You're good for him." Cody told me. "He is good for me to, more than you know Cody." I said. "Well then you two make a good couple then." Cody said to me. Cody pressed play on the game and we continued. A few minutes later I paused it again. "Are you going to keep doing that?" Cody asked. I laughed "You haven't told me about you and Riley?" Have you guys slept together?" I asked. Cody looked at me like I was crazy "What you asked me about Randy." I said to him. "Yea we slept together for the first time last weekend." I raised my eyes to hint to him for more "Well?" I said. "What you want details or something?" Cody asked. I nodded my head. Why not? "Alex topped I bottomed." Was all Cody said. I gave him a confusing look "Wait Evan are you a virgin?" Cody asked. I nodded my head and blushed. "It's nothing wrong with that. I wished I waited for the right person before I lost mine." Cody told me. So Riley wasn't Cody's first. "Yea that's sorta the reason why my ex broke up with me." I told Cody. "Because you wouldn't sleep with him?" Cody asked. "Yea and I found him kissing his best friend." I said. Cody shook his head "If you want to wait then it's your choice but I can tell you this Randy wouldn't break up with you over something like that." Cody said. I knew what Cody had said was true but lately I have been feeling pressured to move fast with Randy. I didn't know if it was because the feelings I have for Randy were growing strong or the way he was always kissing and touching me leaving me wanting more. "What if I wanted to sleep with Randy?" I asked Cody. "Then go for it. You have to trust that Randy is not going to break up with you after he sleeps with you. Randy is not that guy." Said Cody. "I know it's just he is more experienced. I wouldn't know what to do or how to act." I admitted to Cody. Cody let out a small laugh "I can help you with that. What have you done with a guy?" Cody asked me. For the rest of the time I spent at Cody's house we chatted about none other then sex. He had informed me in great detail what was to be expected during it. I laughed at some of the stuff he told me and thought about telling Randy some of the things Cody was telling me. He would probably get a good laugh from it too.

Saturday morning I was wakened by my phone ringing. I didn't bother to check who it was "Hello" I answered. "Hey Evan what's up?" It was Randy, I sat up in my bed. 'Sleeping." I said. "Sorry I woke you up but I wanted to talk to you." Randy told me. I wondered what Randy could want to talk to me about. "Have you been up for awhile?" I asked. "Yea I wake up early on Saturdays and hit the gym. So what are you doing today?" Randy asked me. I looked over to my clock and it read ten am. That's not too bad. Usually on the weekends I help my mom with what ever she needs help with or take Amber on play dates. This Saturday I had to take Amber to a play date at the park for a few hours. "I have to take my little sister Amber to the park for a play date." I told Randy. "Okay well call me when you get done and we can hang for a while." Said Randy. "Okay." I said. " Have fun with your sister. Bye Evan." "Bye" I said. After the phone call with Randy there was no way I could go back to sleep. Just hearing Randy's voice had me wide awake so I went down stairs to find Amber watching cartoons and my mom drinking her morning coffee. "Evan come watch cartoons with me." Amber shouted at me. I covered my ears. Five year olds can be so loud. "I will, let me get some cereal first." I told her. "It's only ten and your awake, there's a shock." Said my mom. I poured a bowl of cereal " I couldn't sleep." I said going into the living room. I watched cartoons with Amber for a couple hours before the both of us had to get ready for the park. I liked taking Amber to her play dates but it always led me to be bored by myself. I took a book with me trying to finish it before the next book meeting, while Amber played with her friends. After a couple of hours of playing Amber announced that she was hungry so we both headed back to the house. I texted Randy to let him know we were back from the park. Twenty minutes later Randy was in the living room with Amber as I fixed Amber a snack of apples and grapes with a cup of milk. My mother doesn't allow junk food in the house. I walked into the living room to find Randy sitting on the couch with dolls in his lap and Amber telling him all their names. "Amber your snack is ready, go eat it in the kitchen." I said. Amber ran into the kitchen leaving Randy with all the dolls in his lap. A muscular guy like him with dolls in his lap was a funny picture. "What's so funny?" Randy asked. I sat down next to him and removed all the dolls from his lap, putting them on the floor. Randy leaned in for a kiss and I granted him entrance into my mouth as his tongue explored my mouth "Evan I'm all done." Amber shouted. Sisters can be a pain sometimes. I walked into the kitchen "I want to watch a movie." Amber said running up to her room. "I will be right back.' I said to Randy. After Amber got settled down watching some Disney movie I went back into the living room. "Everything okay?" Randy asked. "Yea Amber is watching a movie in her room." I told him. Randy smiled and before I could say anything else I was on his lap with him kissing me. His kisses were rough and went down to my neck back up to my lips. His hand was rubbing the bulge that was now starting to form in my pants. I let out a moan when he stuck his hand inside my pants rubbing my cock. The kissing and rubbing continued until I heard my mom beep her horn. I sighed frustrated and Randy chuckled "Will finish this later" said Randy as he gave one last stroke to my cock. I shuddered and glared at him. Not funny at all.

Randy and I helped my mom with the bags. I thought this would be a good time to tell her about me dating Randy. "Mom this is Randy, he is my boyfriend." I told her. My mom looked to Randy and then to me. "It's nice to meet you Randy." she smiled and hugged Randy. I was happy that she was accepting Randy. When I had first came out to my mom I expected her to be so upset but she acted like it was no big deal. As long as I was happy she was too. How ever she wasn't so thrilled about my last break up only because it was my first but it had left me broken. My mom didn't know what to do but she let me get over it without interfering and sometimes I still think I'm not over it. Randy was tugging at my hand trying to bringing me back to the present. I took Randy up to my room and locked my door. I didn't need my mom walking in on anything I would get yelled at later for. "Your mom seems nice" Randy said. I pulled him into a kiss and trailed it down to his neck. He let out a growl and pushed me on the bed with him on top. He roughly kissed my lips and pulled at my shirt. I sat up and went to take my shirt off when there was a knock at my door. I opened the door and Amber was standing there "Mom wants to know if Randy is staying for dinner?" I turned to Randy to see if he heard what Amber just said "I have to head home soon but thanks though." Randy said. I closed and relocked the door. "Are you sure you cant stay for dinner?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog face. I knew Randy was weak when I looked at him that way "I really want to but I can't. My mom is having this dinner party and I'm supposed to be there." Randy told me. I sat down next to Randy on the bed "Okay, do you want to do something tomorrow." I asked Randy. "Yea do you want to come over?" Randy asked. I nodded my head and Randy kissed me softly on the lips. I'll see you tomorrow around twelve it will give you time to sleep in." Randy said to me. I gave Randy one last kiss before he left and went to go see if my mom needed help with dinner.

**Review if you like or dislike. Also suggestions for ongoing chapters would be helpful also. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 First and Love **

**A/N This chapter has sex in it. Sorry it took me a few days to write this**

I found myself waking up at nine in the morning. This was the earliest I had woken up on the weekend in a while. I don't know if it was because I was nervous about spending the day with Randy. I was going to be alone with Randy at house. I didn't know what to expect with him. I thought about the talk I had with Cody on Friday. What if Randy wanted to sleep with me today, would I go through with it? These questions ran in my mind as I showered. Amber was downstairs eating cereal at the kitchen table. "Evan you're up early again," said my mom pouring herself some coffee. "Yea couldn't sleep?" I told her. I poured myself some cereal sitting down next to Amber. "Is something wrong Evan?" my mom asked me. I shook my head "No. Everything is fine. I'm going to Randy's today." I told her. "Okay" my mom said. "Do you need me to do anything for you before I go?" I asked her. "No, just make sure your room is cleaned." my mom said to me. I finished my cereal and I had time to spare before I had to go so I started cleaning my room. My phone buzzed with a text message **Evan I'm outside **it was Randy. My room was cleaned up and I let my mom know I was leaving. Randy was standing outside his car with a smile on his face. I loved when he smiled. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting into his car. The car ride to Randy's house seemed longer than usual. "Evan you okay?" Randy asked. I guess the quietness of the ride had him worried. "Yea" I said.

We walked into his living room "You want something to drink?" Randy asked. "No thanks." I said. Randy grabbed some dvds and showed them to me. A movie was turned on and Randy sat down on the couch next to me. We sat together watching the movie. I had my head leaning on his shoulder trying to pay attention to the second movie that was half way over. Randy started kissing me and it turned into a make out session.

It wasn't long before I waa laying on the couch with Randy hovering over me lips locked on mine. I had my shirt off and I was tugging at Randy's shirt. He sat up pulling off his shirt and I was able to see his bare chest. He had a six pack and I couldn't help but run my hands up and down his chest. Randy kissed and nibbled on my neck. "Bed room." said Randy as he led me to his room and gently pushed me down on his bed. Randy went to unbutton my pants as he placed open mouth kisses down my chest. I had my pants and boxers off and Randy kissed the inside of my thighs making me squirm . He licked up the base of my cock before taking it into my mouth. Randy's mouth felt so good on my cock, taking it down his throat. I was so close. Randy stopped sucking and smirked. He kissed back up to my mouth and I managed to flip the position to where I was on top of Randy. Randy laid on his bed as I kissed at his neck and chest. I licked and sucked on his nipples as I made my way down his stomach. My heart raced as I unbuttoned Randy's jeans and Randy pulled them off. His eyes were glued on mine "You don't have to do this." He told me. Randy pulled me back up for a kiss "I want to Randy, I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel." I told Randy. I stroked Randy through his boxers feeling how hard he was. I pulled them down and Randy's cock came alive. I took hold of his cock and slowly pumped it earning a moan from Randy. I let my tongue lick around the tip of Randy's cock. I put his cock into my mouth bobbing up and down trying to take all of him into my mouth. Randy began shaking and I knew he was getting close. Randy sat up and grabbed my shoulders. "What are you doing?" I asked. Randy pulled me up to him "I don't want this to end yet." Said Randy. Randy kissed me "Will you let me be your first?" Randy asked. I slowly nodded. Randy reached over to his night stand and took out a small bottle. It was lube. "Turn around and get on your hands and knees," said Randy. Randy covered his fingers with lube before rubbing the outside of my hole "This might hurt some." Randy said as he slowly slid his finger in. It stung at the intrusion of Randy's finger. The pain went away as Randy moved his finger in a slow motion. He added another finger going faster. Randy's fingers felt good inside me but I wanted more. After awhile of stretching, making sure I was well prepared Randy removed his fingers. Randy slid a condom on and covered his cock with extra lube. "This might hurt some." Said Randy. I held my breath as Randy positioned himself at my entrance.I felt a sharp pain as Randy's cock entered me "Tell me when to move." Randy said to me. It took me a minute to adjust to Randy's cock being inside me. "Move" I said to him. Randy started pumping slowly in and out and the pain was slowly subsiding. It was feeling good and I couldn't help but moan. Randy reached under taking my cock in his hands stroking it. Randy's movements were getting faster. I gripped the sheets as my breathing was getting heavier "Cum with me" Randy said. Randy let out a growl and bit down on my neck. That was enough for me to cum all over Randy's hand. Randy waited a minute till both of us were breathing normally and I winced as Randy pulled out.

Randy went into the bathroom to get cleaned up and it was then I noticed the blood. Cody had mentioned to me that there might be blood the first time. I walked to the bathroom knocking on the door. "Randy do you mind if I use the bathroom when you're done." I asked. Randy pulled me inside the bathroom with him "You don't have to ask," said Randy kissing me. "You should change your sheets." I told him. Randy smiled and left me to wash up as he changed the sheets. When I went back into Randy's room he was laying on his bed in his boxers. He smiled at me and motioned for me to join him.

I laid on Randy's chest as Randy traced his fingers along the back of my neck. "Did this hurt?" Randy asked rubbing the bite mark he left. 'A little, but I like when you bite." I said to him. Randy let out a laugh. I trailed my fingers along his chest "Cody?" Randy asked. "Yea Randy." I said. "If I were to tell you something you promise you won't leave this bed? Leave me?" Randy asked. Randy sounded serious and I sat up "I promise what ever you have to say I won't leave you, I could never." I told him Randy closed his eyes lost in his thoughts. He reopened them and in almost a whisper he said "I love you" I was taken back by what Randy had said that no words could come out my mouth. I wanted to make sure that's what he just told me. "What did you just say?" I asked. "I said I love you Cody." Randy said a little bit louder. I smiled "I love you Randy." I told him. Randy pulled me back down on his chest and wrapped his arms around me holding me close to his body. "The last person I told that to, we broke up the next day." Randy said. "I wouldn't break up with you because you told me how you felt." I told Randy. "It was hard for me to tell you how I felt, I can't face rejection from you Evan." said Randy. "I don't think I could reject you Randy." I said to him. At least not after today I thought to myself.

Randy drove me back to my house before I missed curfew. My mom wasn't really strict when it came to parenting but she expected me to follow curfew. Randy didn't want me to leave and all I wanted to do was stay in Randy's arms for the rest of the night. "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." Randy said. I nodded "Okay, love you too." I said. I kissed Randy before getting out of his car.  
>I sat in Randy's car the next morning and we were driving to school. Randy was talking to me about some band and Ted was listening to his I pod. I wondered where Cody was. Maybe he had gotten a ride with Riley. "Where's Cody?" I asked Randy. "He's sick today. He sent me a text last night saying he wasn't coming to school today." said Randy. "Okay." I said. I would text Cody during lunch to see how he was feeling. Randy dropped Ted in front of the school and we went to park the car "How are you feeling?" Randy asked me. "I'm fine. I was sore from last night but I'm feeling better today." I told him. Randy nodded his head and went in for a kiss. I kissed back "We should get inside, class is starting soon." I told Randy. With one last kiss Randy and I got out of his car. "Do you think we could hang tomorrow after school since your busy today?" Randy asked. I shook my head "I'm stuck watching Amber for the rest of the week." I told him.<p>

I felt bad because for the past few days I wasn't able to spend much time with Randy. We only saw each other when he picked and dropped me off at school or during lunch. We shared a kiss here in there but I wanted to be held in Randy's arms. I knew he wanted the same thing. I could tell Randy was getting frustrated but I couldn't help if my mom had to take extra shift to pay the bills. "Hey Evan What's up?" Cody asked. I was at my locker getting my books for the next class. Cody was finally back at school after being hot with a cold. "Nothing much just heading to my next class. What about you?" I asked him. "Oh nothing. Is everything okay with you and Randy?" Cody asked me. "Yea why?" I asked. "Well Randy told me he hasn't seen you that much this week. Ted also told me he has been on edge with his temper. He thought it might have been because you and him had a fight or something." Cody told me. I didn't think anything was wrong with Randy and I. I hated that we couldn't spend any time with each other after school and I didn't want Randy to think I wasn't interested in him. "Every thing is fine with Randy and I. I have been busy this week watching my little sister Amber while my mom worked extra shifts. I'm going to go find Randy and talk with him." I said to Cody. "But you have class now." Cody told me. "Forget about math now, Randy is more important." I said walking down the hallway. I wasn't sure where to find Randy so I sent him a text asking him to meet me by his car.

I saw Randy by his car "Hey thanks for meeting me." I said. "Randy I'm really sorry for not being able to spend time with you." I said. "I thought you were second guessing going out with me." Randy told me. I wrapped my arms around Randy "Never" I whispered. "You should get back to class." Randy told me. I shook my head "We can sit in the car for a little while and listen to music." Randy told me. Randy turned the music on and we sat there "Randy I don't want you to feel like I don't want to spend any time with you. My mom is raising my sister and me on her own and sometimes she has to take extra shifts." I spoke up. "Evan, you don't have to explain. I'm not mad or upset with you." "Okay I just wanted to make sure." I said. "You know we don't have to be at our next class for awhile. Why don't we make up for lost time." Randy said as his hand rubbed the outside of my pants. As much as I wanted to we were in the school parking lot and I didn't think that was an option. Randy climbed to the back seat and pulled me on top of his lap. Randy began kissing me "Randy I don't think this is a good idea." I told Randy in between kisses. Randy kissed down my neck "I missed being with you like this." Randy said to me. I grinded down on Randy and Randy pressed my body up against his. Randy unbuttoned his pants and I did the same to mine. I stroked Randy's cock as he stroked mine. The car was full of moans "mmm Randy I'm so close" I told him. Strokes got faster as we both came at the same time. "I love you Randy." I said. "I love you too Evan." Randy said. Lucky for us Randy had napkins in his compartment and we cleaned up before we had to go to our next class.

"Randy before I forget Cody wanted to know if we wanted to go on a date with him and Riley Friday night." I told Randy as we walked back into school. "Yea Cody mentioned it to me, we can go with them." Randy said. "I'll make sure you don't do anything to Riley." I said to him smiling. "Yea that would be the safe thing to do." Randy said walking away to his next class. I wasn't sure if he was being serious.

**Okay like it or not please review**

**A/N I tried my best at writing sex scenes. I hope to get the hang of it soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Date Night and Fights**

**A/N This is the next chapter. Sorry if it's short. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter contains sex. **

Randy picked me up Friday night for our double date with Cody and Riley. Randy pulled me into a kiss once I got into his car. "Hey" I said. "Hey." Randy said. We agreed to meet Cody and Riley at Apple Bees restaurant for dinner. "Have you met Riley yet?" I asked Randy. "No, I seen him with Cody but for some reason he never brings Riley over to meet me." Said Randy. "I wonder why." I said laughing. Both Cody and Ted had told me how protective Randy could get so it was no wonder that Cody didn't want Randy to meet Riley. "What's that supposed to mean?" Randy asked me. "Do you really have to ask." I said raising my eyebrows. "I'm not that bad." Randy said. "Ted told me you threatened to slice a boy's throat because you didn't like the way he was talking to Cody." I told Randy. "And remember what you told me when you thought Cody liked me." I added. "Well I didn't do anything." Said Randy. I put my hand on his shoulder "I know." I said. We pulled up to Apple Bees "Be nice and maybe I can come to your house after for a bit." I said to Randy.

We walked into the restaurant and we saw Cody and Riley already sitting at a table. Randy pointed them out to the waiter and she walked us to their table. She handed us both menus before leaving us to decide what to eat. Randy and I sat across from Cody and Riley. "Randy, Evan this is Riley. Riley this is Randy and Evan." Cody said. Riley smiled at us "Nice to meet you. Cody told me a lot about you both." Said Riley. They started looking at their menus to decide what they wanted to order. "Cody told me you play football." I said to Riley. "Yea I love it." Sid Riley. "You're on the wrestling team right?" Riley asked Randy. "Yea" said Randy. Throughout dinner we talked about school sports and music. Randy seemed to like Riley being with Cody and I knew Cody and Riley were good together. "Do you want to share dessert?" I asked Randy. Randy nodded and let me pick the dessert. I choose a piece of chocolate cake and Cody and Riley shared a ice cream sundae.

We left Apple Bees and decided to call it a night. "Go walk ahead with Cody to the car." Randy told me. "Okay." Cody and Riley were behind us talking quietly. Riley had his arm wrapped around Cody "Hey Cody can I talk to you for a second." I asked Cody. Cody and I walked a head as Randy walked up to Riley. "What did you need to talk about?" Cody asked. "Oh.. I was just wondering what you thought about tonight." I said. "It went great. I'm happy that you and Randy got the chance to know Riley. I think I'm falling for him Evan. I know it's only been like a month but I have so many feelings for him." Cody said. I smiled at Cody and took a quick look behind us. Randy was talking with Riley and Riley didn't seem too disturbed. I wondered what they were talking about. Randy was probably making sure that Riley doesn't hurt Cody. I hoped he wouldn't threaten Riley and scare him off, that would hurt Cody even more. Cody and I waited for Randy and Riley to reach us at Randy's car.

Randy's parents were home when we got to Randy's house. "Hey mom"Said Randy as I followed him into kitchen. "Hey sweety, did you eat already?" his mom asked. Randy nodded "Mom this is Evan, he is my boyfriend." Said Randy. "Hello Evan nice to meet you." Randy's mom came over to hug me. "It's nice to me you too Mrs. Orton." I said. "Come on Evan." Randy said. I followed Randy to his room. Randy kissed me and pushed me down on his bed. I moaned as Randy kissed down my jaw line biting down gently. I let my hands travel under his shirt running my hands up and down his back. Randy pulled my shirt up kissing down my chest and I lifted my shirt over my head throwing it somewhere in the room. Randy licked down my stomach as he unbuttoned my pants. Randy stroked my cock to full hardness, he rubbed our cocks together as pre cum leaked from mine, Randy leaned over me his eyes asking me permission to continue. "Please" I begged. I liked how Randy could leave me begging, wanting more." Randy slowly pushed a finger into my hole. When I was well prepared Randy pulled me up "I want to try a new position." Said Randy. Randy laid on the bed and pulled me on top of him. "I want you to ride me baby." Randy said. Randy helped me to align his cock with my hole. He had his hands on my hips as I came down on his cock. I sat still on Randy's cock, giving myself time to adjust. I moved up and down on Randy hinting that I was ready. I bounced on Randy's cock and Randy met my movements with his own. I stroked my cock, Randy held me close to his body as he released into me and I soon followed. I kissed at Randy's neck "I love you Randy"

Monday morning I was on my way to the bathroom when I passed the main office in school and saw that Randy was in there. I was curious as to why Randy was sitting in the main office. I walked over to Randy 'Hey is everything okay?" I asked him. "Not now Evan." Randy said. I didn't understand what was going on "Randy I" "I said not now Evan" Randy screamed. I backed away from Randy. Seeing the hurt on my face Randy went to grab my hand "Evan I didn't mean" "Randy in my office now." Said Principal Helmsley. I watched as Randy walked into the office and Principal Helmsley closed the door. I couldn't believe that Randy had screamed at me. I wanted to know what was going on saw I decided to text Ted. He and Randy were in the same grade and had a few classes together maybe something happened during class. I texted Ted asking him if there was anything going on with Randy. He responded a few minutes later **Randy got caught fighting in between classes and was sent to see Principal Helmsley. He might be facing suspension for a week. **I quickly texted him back asking the cause of the fight. **This boy Adam who Randy has had trouble with in the past started shit with him and Randy punched him. Randy beat the shit out of him. **I was shocked to read what Ted had messaged me. I didn't want Randy to get suspended for a week. I thanked Ted and went to my next class.

Randy wasn't in history class and I really wanted to talk to him. Even though Randy had screamed at me I wasn't mad at him. He was just pissed off that Adam had made him punch him in the face. Randy had anger problems and it wasn't his fault he had a hard time controlling it. I walked to the parking lot looking for Randy's car. When I found it Randy was sitting inside. I knocked on the window and Randy opened the door for me. "Hey Randy." I said. "Hey. Before you start asking questions about why I was in the office I wanted to apologize for me screaming at you. Evan baby I didn't mean it. I was just angry but I know that's not an excuse. I love you so much." Randy said. Randy's face looked so sad "Randy I'm not mad at you. Ted told me what happened, you were just angry about that." I told Randy. I pulled Randy's face to mine kissing his lips softly. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. "I was walking with Ted to our English class and Adam purposely bumped into me and I dropped my books on the floor. Adam then kicked them across the floor and started laughing. I punched him in the face and he shoved me against the lockers. That's when I lost it." Said Randy. Randy was shaking now so I rubbed my hand up and down his arm trying to calm him down. "What did Principal Helmsley decide to do?" I asked Randy. "I'm suspended for a week." Randy said. Randy started his car pulling out the parking lot. I was upset that I wasn't going to see Randy in school for a week. "Do your parents know?" I asked him. Randy nodded "Yea they aren't too happy with me right now. I don't feel like going home just yet, can I spend some time with you at your house?" Randy asked. I really wanted Randy to come over but I didn't want Randy to get into any more trouble. "Do you think that's a good idea? Your parents are going to wonder why you didn't come straight home after being suspended." I told Randy. "My parents don't get home from work till six." Randy had a pleading look in his eyes "Okay, I just don't want you to get into trouble." I said. "It's not like I haven't been suspended before." Randy said driving up to my house. "I'm happy that you want to look out for me though." Randy said kissing my lips.

My mom was busy in the kitchen cooking and Amber was in her room. "Hey mom, you need help with dinner?" I asked walking into the kitchen. "If you want to, you can chop the vegetables over on the counter." Said my mom. I started chopping as Randy sat there watching. I would steal a glance at Randy and find him smiling at me. My mom left the kitchen to tend to Amber who was screaming about something. "I hope your being careful, I don't want you getting hurt." Randy whispered in my ear. Randy was standing behind me and he put his hands on my waist. I put the knife down "I'm always careful." I told Randy. Randy pressed against me and I could feel his cock hard in his pants "You look sexy chopping those vegetables." Randy said to me. Randy pressed more into me, his hand traveling down to the front of my pants giving it a squeeze. I turned around "Were you staring at my ass the whole time?" I asked. Randy nodded. I heard a cough and my mother was standing there. I blushed and hoped my mother didn't hear or see anything. Randy backed away from me sitting back down in his chair. 'Randy you staying for diiner?" my mom asked. "Sorry I can't. I have to be home soon." said Randy. I helped my mom with the rest of dinner and then I walked Randy to his car. "I'm going to mss you at school." I told him. Randy hugged me "I'm going to miss you too but we can see each other after school." said Randy. I nodded. "Make sure Ted and Cody don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." Randy told me. I kissed Randy with all the passion I had and watched as he drove off.

**Okay like it or not please review**

**A/N If you like this story please read the story Camp. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Love? Reuniting**

**A/N Sorry for the very late update, I have been very busy with school. If you fav this story please write a review, I would like some true comments about this story and some ideas for future chapters, I'm not sure if I should continue with this story. I need inspiration. **

School with out Randy was lonely. I was used to having him drop me off seeing him in lunch and history, then have him drop me off. Now I had my mom drop me off or catch a ride with Cody. Randy's parents grounded Randy for the week he was suspended so I wasn't allowed to see Randy after school. Through out the week I texted and called Randy telling him how much I missed him. It was Friday the last day of Randy's suspension and I was eating lunch with Cody and Ted. "So Cody where is Riley?" I asked. "He has a football meeting." Cody said. Riley sometimes sat with us during lunch when he didn't have a foot ball meeting. "Hey boys what's up?" a boy asked. "Adam leave us alone." Said Ted. So this was Adam. He was tall with blonde shoulder length hair. "Who's this?" Adam asked pointing to me. I saw that Cody was looking down at his food and Ted was glaring at Adam "This is Evan. Now can you leave?" Ted asked. Adam walked over to me putting a hand on my shoulder "Hey Evan what's up?" Adam asked. Adam was rubbing my shoulder making me uncomfortable and I looked at Ted for help "Adam leave Evan alone he is with Randy." said Ted. Adam smiled and took his hand off my shoulder not before giving it a tight squeeze. "See you around Evan." Adam said walking away. "Don't pay attention to him. He is such an ass." Ted said. Cody looked up "You okay?" Cody asked. "Yea. He just creeps me out." I told him. "Adam is a creep. We better not tell Randy about this. He would be pissed." Said Ted. "And then he would really kill Adam." Said Cody. I wondered why Randy hated Adam so much or why Cody pretended not to know Adam was standing right at our table next to him. "Cody, what's the deal with Adam? Why does Randy hate him so much?" I asked. "I used to date Adam and he dumped me right after I slept with him." Cody said. "He was such an ass to Cody but Cody never minded it. He liked Adam so much. When he broke up with Cody, Randy went into this crazy rage and threatened to kill Adam if he ever touched Cody again." Ted told me. I was shocked to hear that Cody used to date Adam and Adam broke up with him after Cody slept with him. "Are you okay Cody?" I asked. "Yea, I'm over him already. I just don't like being around him." said Cody.

Somehow word got around that Adam talked to me because Randy was at my house standing outside his car. I walked over to him and he did not look happy. "Hey Randy. What's wrong?" I asked. "Hey Evan Why were you talking to Adam?" Randy asked. "He came over to our table at lunch and talked to me. " I said to him. "Well I heard he had his hand on your shoulder smiling at you." Randy said. "Adam did put his hand on my shoulder but I didn't want it there. Ted told him to leave me alone that I was dating you and then he left." I told Randy. I stood there looking down at the ground and Randy pulled me into his arms "Your mine Evan. I love you and I want you to stay away from Adam," Randy said. I let Randy hold me "I'm sorry if I got you mad." I told him. "Evan, you didn't get me mad. I'm mad because Adam talked to you." Randy said. "I don't like him either. Ted told me that Cody used to date him and what he did to Cody." I said. I felt Randy tense up "Adam was Cody's first boyfriend and he just dumped Cody like he was garbage." Randy said. I hated that Adam hurt Cody so much. "Randy please don't go after Adam. I don't want you to get into any more trouble because of him. Do it for me and Cody." I told Randy. "Okay, just promise me not to go near him." Said Randy. "I promise" I said kissing Randy on the lips. This seemed to calm Randy down as he deepened the kiss sliding his tongue into my mouth. Randy explored my mouth then moving his mouth to my neck gently biting down on it. I moaned as I felt his tongue lick at the small bruises that we forming. I broke away from Randy's hold and Randy had that need you now look in his eyes. We were outside publicly making out "We shouldn't do this outside." I said to Randy. I was blushing and Randy smirked "Lets go to your room then." He said. I shook my head "Not a good idea. Your still grounded." I said to Randy. "So I can spend some time with you if I want. I don't give a shit what my parent's say." Said Randy. I smiled at Randy. I leaned in to give Randy one last kiss "I'll see you Sunday." I told him. Randy pouted but went inside his car.

I was in my room working on some homework when Cody called. He sounded upset "Hey Cody what's up?" I asked. "Riley told me he loved me." answered Cody. It sounded like Cody had been crying and he was hiccupping. "What's the problem?" I asked. "I just walked away from him and I didn't say it back." Cody told me. I didn't like Cody being so upset "Hey Cody do you want to crash at my place for the night?" I asked. "Okay, is it going to be okay with your mom?" Cody asked. "Yea its fine." I said. Cody told me he would be here in about an hour so I went down stairs to tell my mom. "Mom is it okay if Cody stays the night?" I asked her. "Yea its fine with me. Don't make too much noise Amber is not feeling too good." My mom told me. I nodded and went to go find Amber to see how she was doing. I spent the hour in Amber's room with her watching spongedbob. She was running a fever and had a running noise so it was probably a cold. The door bell rang and I went to answer it. Cody followed me into my room after saying a quick hi to my mom. "We can't make too much noise Amber is sick with a cold." I told Cody. Cody nodded and he was being too quiet.

Cody sat on my bed "I don't know why I couldn't say it back." said Cody. "Do you love Riley?" I asked Cody. "Yes but I don't want to get hurt. I won't be able to handle a break up with Riley." said Cody. "Cody Riley is nothing like Adam. I see how Riley acts towards you. Have you told Riley about your relationship with Adam?" I asked. Cody shook his head "Well I think you should tell him. Explain to him why it is so hard for you to tell him how you feel. Tell him why you cant say I love you." I said. "I know. I don't want Riley to hate me but I want him to understand how I feel." Said Cody. "Okay." I hugged Cody "So how is it going with you and Randy?" Cody asked. "I think he is mad at me." I said. "Why?" "He misses me and when he found out what happened with Adam he showed up at my house. He wasn't mad at me for that, he was mad because I sent him home instead of him going to my room with me." I said. "Yea Randy is like that when he doesn't get his way." Cody said laughing. "Yea I told him I would see him Monday and he pouted about it." I said. "Don't mind it. Randy loves you and just wants to be with you. Its hard for him being away from you. He is driving Ted crazy with complaining about not being able to see you." Said Cody. I smiled "Maybe I should give Randy a call and you should call Riley now and talk to him." I said. I left Cody in my room for some privacy and went into the living room to call Randy.

Randy immediately picked up his phone "Hey Evan" "Hey Randy, I was calling to make sure we were okay. That you weren't mad at me for telling you to go home earlier." I said. 'Yea we are okay. I just miss you so much." Randy admitted. "I miss you too Randy. " I said. "My parents decided to end my grounding and I want to see you tomorrow." Said Randy. "Okay as soon as Cody goes home then we can see each other." I told him. "Cody is there?" Randy asked. "Yea he was upset so I told him he could stay at my house for the night." I said. "What's wrong with Cody?" Randy asked. Knowing Randy is protective when it comes to Cody so I choose my words when speaking "Riley told Cody he loved him and Cody got upset because he didn't say it back so he just left. Cody is on the phone with Riley now." I told Randy. "Okay. Can we meet up for lunch and then maybe go to my house for a little while?" Randy asked. I was glad Randy didn't push the issue with Cody. "Yea sounds good to me." "I'll pick you up at noon." Said Randy. "Okay I love you Randy." I said. "I love you too." We hung up the phones and I walked back to my room.

Cody was off the phone with Riley and smiling. "I told Riley I loved him. I told him about my relationship with Adam and he understood." Said Cody. "That's great Cody." I said. "Riley said he wasn't going to force me to say it and that has long as I know he loves me that it doesn't matter when I say it to him. He wants me to say it when I'm ready so when we were saying good bye I said I love you Riley." Cody said. "I told you it will work out. You and Riley make a really good couple." I said to Cody. "How did it go with Randy?" Cody asked. "You were right he just missed me and we made plans to go to lunch and hang out at his house tomorrow." I told Cody. "Good. I have plans with Riley too." said Cody. "So what did Riley say when you told him you loved him." I asked. "He was quiet then he told me he loves me too. He was happy that I said it and he said we will work on building our relationship day to day." "Okay" I said. "You know Adam never told me he loved me. It was always yea I like you and then when I slept with him he called me the next day saying it was over." Cody said. "Don't worry about him anymore. You are with Riley now. Worry about your relationship with him and loving him." I told Cody. "Yea your right Evan, forget Adam. I love Riley." Cody said. "Lets play some video games." I said. We grabbed the controllers and for the next few hours we were into the video games.

The next morning Cody woke me up "Do we have to get up?" I asked. 'Yes, your mom made breakfast and she wants you to wake up." Said Cody. "My mom knows I like to sleep late." I said getting out of me bed. "She mentioned something about watching your sister." Cody said. I walked downstairs and my mom was sitting at the kitchen table eating "Hey mom Cody woke me up." I said. "I asked Cody to wake you up because I need you to watch Amber while I go grocery shopping. She's still not feeling good." I looked at the clock it was 9:30 am. "How long are you going to be?" I asked. "I shouldn't be that long." My mom said. "Okay, I have plans with Randy at noon for lunch." I said. "Okay, that should work out fine. I'm about to leave now. Do you want anything from the store?" my mom asked. "No" I said. I checked on Amber before Cody and I ate breakfast. "Do you need a ride to your house?" I asked Cody. "No, my dad is going to pick me up in a few." Cody said. We sat down in the living room to watch tv till Cody had to go home. My mom came home at eleven and I went to go get ready for lunch with Randy.

Randy picked me up at noon "Hey" I said getting into his car. "Do you want to go eat at McDonalds for lunch?" Randy asked. "Yea." "How was your morning?" Randy asked. "My mom had Cody wake me up so I could watch Amber while she went grocery shopping." I told him. "Okay. How is Cody doing?" Randy asked. Randy grabbed my hand, holding it in his while he drove. "He is better. He and Riley talked it out and he told Riley he loved him." I said. "I'm happy for Cody, he deserves to be happy." Said Randy. We arrived at McDonalds and quickly ordered our food. We chatted while we ate and I caught Randy up on every thing he missed during the week at school. I told him how Ted almost got detention because he thought it was a good idea to throw some fries at Cody but he missed and it hit the assistant principle. Lucky for Ted he talked himself out of that situation while I laughed with Cody. Randy laughed at the story but he wished he could of seen that happen.

Randy's house was quiet and he took me right to his room. Randy sat on his bed and I straddled his lap. I began kissing Randy and pushed Randy on his back. Randy had his shirt off and I kissed down his chest to his stomach. I unbuttoned his jeans and Randy wiggled out of them. I rubbed Randy through his boxers and he was getting harder with every touch. I slid the boxers down and stroked Randy's cock. I pumped his cock a few times letting pre cum drip down his cock. My hand left his cock as I kissed back up Randy's body to his lips. I grinded down on Randy's cock. I took my pants and boxers off as Randy watched. I kissed Randy and he flipped us, him being on top. " I missed this Evan, I missed feeling your body against mine." Randy told me. I grabbed a hold of Randy's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Randy stroked my cock a few times before running his finger around my hole. I squirmed under Randy's touch and he smirked. He pulled a bottle of lube from his drawer and poured some on his fingers. Randy gently pushed his finger into me and I let out groan. Randy silenced me with his mouth on mine while he worked his finger in and out of me. I let out a moan of pleasure when Randy hit the spot that felt so good to me. He added another finger, scissoring them. I wanted more of Randy, I wanted Randy's cock inside me and I knew Randy wanted me to say that. "Ramdy, I want you inside me now." I said. Randy covered his cock with lube and thrusted inside me. I felt a mix of pain and pleasure, but mostly pleasure. Randy thrusted in and out of me as I moaned his name. "mmm Randy more… harder." I moaned out. This turned Randy on more as he thrusted into me harder. I pumped my cock matching Randy's thrusts. "Evan I love you so much." Randy said as he cam inside me and I followed my cum pouring out all over my stomach. "I love you Randy" I said as I tried to regain my breathing.

I laid my head on Randy's chest "I think you should get yourself cleaned up." Randy said after a while. "Yea I should shower off" I said winking at Randy before walking off to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and felt an arm wrap around me. "Can I join you?" Randy asked. I turned around facing him shaking my head "No, I want to get cleaned up, not get more dirty." I said. I tried my best to have a serious look on my face and Randy was really falling for it. He backed away but I pulled him back to me "I was joking with you, I want you to join me. I want to wash you all over and you do the same to me." I said seductively. Randy licked his lips and pushed me into the shower "I like the sound of that." Randy said kissing at my neck, pinning me to the shower wall.

**Okay like or love it please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Anger and Hurt**

**Okay so I'm sorry about the very late review. I wasn't going to continue this story until I saw people adding the story to their favs. Thanks and I hope this chapter is good enough for you! Please review and let me know what you want or like about the story so far, this will bring inspiration for me to continue this story.**

**A few months later**

I was at my locker getting my books before leaving school when Cody walked up to me. "Hey Evan Randy said to get a ride from Ted because he has something to do right after school. "Again, did he mention what he had to do?" I asked. Cody shook his head "No, Randy said just to make sure you get home." Cody said. This was the second week that Randy had Ted drive me home or my mom had to pick me up. I followed Cody out to Ted's car. I wondered what Randy was doing. Cody wanted me to go over his house for a little while, so that's where I was now. We were playing video games when my phone buzzed. **Hey baby, where are you?** It was from Randy. I quickly typed back that I was at Cody's. **Okay can I pick you up from his house?** Randy asked. Randy was going to pick me up in about five minutes. I let Cody know "Okay. Riley is going to come over in a few." Cody said.

I heard Randy's horn beep and I said bye to Cody running out of his house. "Hey Evan." Randy said. I sat in his car and leaned in to kiss Randy. "Hey Randy." Randy was silent as he drove "Are you hungry?" Randy finally asked. "Yea." I said. We pulled up into Apple bees. "Randy is everything okay?" I asked before we left the car. "Evan we will talk inside." was all Randy said. I worried about what Randy needed to talk about. I hoped that everything was okay between me and Randy.

We ordered food and Randy was staring at me as we waited for the food. "Evan I want to tell you what's been going on with me." said Randy. I waited to see what Randy had to say. "I have been going to anger management therapy sessions for a while. That's the reason I couldn't pick you up for the last two seconds. My appointments are usually later on in the day but I had to go earlier. I hated not telling you" Randy said. "How long have you been in anger management?" I asked. "Since I started middle school." Randy replied. "Has it helped?" I asked. I could see the sadness in Randy's eyes "It does help sometimes, I wish it do more though." said Randy. I wanted badly to get up and hug Randy close to me but I settled for holding his hand on the table. "I'm glad you told me. I thought I did something wrong." I told him. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's me, I'm the problem." Randy said. "Don't say that, You having anger problems is not your fault. You're getting help and that's all that matters." I said. We finished our food and left.

"You know I would never hurt you right Evan." said Randy. We were sitting in Randy's car outside my house. I nodded my head. "I know, and I'm going to stand by you, no matter what." I said. I couldn't afford to loose Randy, my heart couldn't handle it. I leaned over my seat in the car to kiss Randy. "Your too good for me, you know that." Randy said. "No Randy, your too good for me." I said. It was true, I didn't think I deserve someone like Randy. "Don't say that baby, I think we both are good for each other. At least that's what I'm starting to think." said Randy. I gave Randy one last kiss before getting out of the car.

I found my mother in the kitchen and she was sitting at the table with my dad. I glared at him "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Evan don't be rude to your father, sit down with us." my mom said. I pulled a chair next to my mom. "How are you doing Evan?" my dad asked. "I'm fine but I don't think you care do you." I said. "Evan your father came to visit you so I think you should show some respect and listen to what he has to say." my mom said. I couldn't believe my mom was sticking up for him. "I came to see how you and Amber were doing. I have some good news as well." said my dad. "My job transferred me here so I will be moving close to you and your sister." he continued saying. "That doesn't change anything, I still don't want to see you." I told him. "I understand Evan but maybe that will change over time. You and Amber will be staying with me on weekends." my dad said. I turned to my mom "I'm not going." I said. "Evan please stop being so difficult." my mother pleaded. "No, I can't believe you're on his side after everything he has done to you, to us." I screamed. I was not known for throwing fits but this was crazy. I didn't want my dad back into my life. "Evan please calm down." my mom said. I shook my head "I'm going to my room." I yelled.

I slammed my door and pulled my phone from my pocket. "Hey Randy." I said when he answered the phone. "Hey Evan." "Can you meet me down the block from my house?" I asked. "Okay why?" Randy asked. "I'll explain just be there as soon as you can." I told him. I hung up the phone. "I'm going for a walk." I said as I left the house. I walked down the block sitting on a bench. Randy's car pulled up and I he parked along the side. "Evan what's wrong?" Randy asked. He sat down next to me. "My dad is back, he is moving here because of his job." I told Randy. Randy knew how I felt about my dad divorcing my mom "I don't know if I could forgive him for leaving my mom Randy." I told him. Randy pulled me close to him "Evan I know how you must feel and if you cant forgive your dad then he will have to wait till your ready." said Randy. I could feel tears threatening to pour down my face. "How about we talk more at my house?" Randy asked. I nodded and walked to the car with him.

I was cuddled up against Randy in his lap as I told him what happened when my dad left us. "I was twelve when my parents announced they were getting a divorce. Amber was one. I was so mad at my dad for leaving that I didn't talk to him until I was fourteen. I told him I was gay and that's when he flipped out." I said. Randy held me tighter as the tears fell down my face. "He said he didn't want a son that was gay and I stopped talking to him ever since. He tried calling to apologize saying he didn't really mean it but I hated him for what he said." Randy wiped my tears with his hand and kissed my forehead "My dad didn't take it well either, that's why I don't talk to him." said Randy. I nodded. "The thing that bothers me the most is that my mom had to struggle for years, getting no child support and all of sudden he shows back up in our lives." I said. Anger was bulding up and I felt my body tense up. Randy rubbed soft circles on my back to try to calm me down. "I think you should sit down with your dad and have a talk with him." Randy suggested. I smiled "Yea I should do that. I need to find out why he did what he did." I said. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I was in Randy's arms and that made me feel somewhat better. We sat there in silence for a while and I slowly got out of Randy's lap.

I crawled up Randy's bed, laying my head on his pillow "Come join me." I said. Randy smirked. He crawled up my body and started attacking my lips with his. He pulled off his shirt and mine. Randy kissed and nipped my neck. I titled my neck so he could have better access. Randy grinded down on me "Randy, I want you." I said. Randy unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down. He stroked me through my boxers. I bucked into his hand "mmm Evan you like that?" Randy asked. I nodded my head. Randy pushed my boxers down. His hand wrapped around my cock gently squeezing and pumping. His movements got faster and I could feel myself getting ready to cum. Randy stopped his movement, kissing me softly. I spread my legs as Randy got the lube. . Randy's pants and boxers were now off. He coated two of his fingers before sliding one of them into me. I gasped as Randy started pumping in and out. He added the second finger and started sucking on my cock.. Randy rubbed some lube on his cock, pumping it a few times before slowly pushing his cock inside me. I moaned and Randy gave me time to adjust. I moved showing Randy I was ready. Randy pulled out and thrusted back in. He started a slow pace and went faster. "Randy I'm so close." I said. "Me too." Randy increased his thrust and I stroked my cock. I cam all over my hand and stomach. A few more thrusts and Randy came all over my stomach. Randy grabbed a towel wiped us both clean and pulled me into his arms.

"I might not be able to see you that much on the weekends." I told Randy. "Why?" Randy asked. "My dad wants me and Amber to go visit on the weekends. I don't know how he would feel about meeting you." I told Randy. "Baby don't worry about that now. We can figure that out when the time comes." Randy said. We finally got out of bed, putting our clothes back on. "Are you okay to go back home?" Randy asked me. "Yea, thank you." I told Randy. Randy kissed me "No need to thank me. I love you Evan I will always be here for you." Randy said. "I love you too." I said.

"Evan where have you been?" my mom asked. "I took a walk and went to Randy's." I told her. "Okay. We need to talk about happened earlier with your father." my mom said. I sat down at the kitchen table and my mom handed me a cup of tea. "Evan I know you must be upset about your father showing up. You have every right to be but I think you should give him another chance. I know it's hard and he said some mean things to you but he is still your father. He is willing to try again and promises not to be so hard on you." my mom told me. I let my mom finish what she had to say. I really wanted to patch things up with my dad but I didn't want to get hurt again. "I was angry when dad left us and when I finally started talking to him again I started feeling better. Then when I told him I was gay and he acted the way he did I swore I would never talk to him again." I said. "Why is it that you accepted it and not dad?" I asked "Evan sweetie I don't care what you are. If you're straight, bi or gay. As long as you're happy then I'm happy. I'm not going to judge you and I know it was wrong for your father to do that. You have to understand he was raised where being gay is a sin and it should never happen. He just needed time. He loves you." my mom said. "I know mom. I thought it over while I was walking and did some talking with Randy. I'm going to call dad, see if he wants to meet up and talk." I said. "Okay sounds great." my mom said. "Oh before you go, how are things going between you and Randy?" my mom asked. "It's great." I said smiling. "Okay well tell Randy he is welcomed over here anytime, he doesn't come over here often." said my mom. I nodded and headed to my room.

I looked at my phone, just staring at it. I quickly dialed the number waiting for an answer. "Hello." I heard. "Hey dad it's Evan, I'm sorry for calling so late." I said. "It's okay Evan." "I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch tomorrow to talk." I asked. "Sounds good, where do you want to meet?" my dad asked. "How about the dinner on Anderson Ave?" I asked. "Okay. See you at twelve then. Good night Evan." "Night" I said. I hung up and stared up at the ceiling. I didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow.

My mom insisted on driving me to the dinner but I wanted to walk. I needed to think and walking was the only way to do so. I walked inside the dinner and saw that my dad was already sitting at a table. I walked up to him and across from him. "Hello Evan." my dad said. "Hey dad, thanks for meeting me." I said. We ordered food. "So how is school going?" my dad asked, "It's okay, I made some friends the first week." I said. I wanted to tell him about Randy but I didn't think it was a good idea. "That's good. Your mom says you been helping her a lot with the house and watching Amber." said my dad. "Yea, no one else is going to do it." I said. "Evan listen I know I haven't been around and that I said some awful things to you but I want to make it better. Please tell me how I could do that." I looked directly into my dads eyes "You can start off by accepting who I am, by accepting that I'm gay." I said. "I can do that, I already have. I want to start spending more time with you. Remember how we used to take walks in central park no matter how cold it was." my dad said. I laughed "Yea we used to freeze." I said. "I talked with your mom and I'm going to start paying child support and also paying the back child support that I owe her. I feel really bad for leaving you, Amber and your mom to fend for yourselves. I was going through a lot after the divorce." said my dad. My dad and I talked about things like living here and how his job was going. I really wanted to trust my dad, to have the same bond we used to have before the divorce. My phone buzzed with a message and I looked at my phone. **Hey how is lunch with your dad?** it was Randy. I had spoke to him this morning and he had assured me everything was going to be okay. I typed a quick reply and put my phone back in my pocket. "Who was that?" my dad asked. I didn't want to lie to my dad "It was Randy, my boyfriend" I said. I watched my dads face but he didn't look angry. He actually had a smile on his face. "Were you expecting me to be angry or upset?" my dad asked. I nodded. "I told you I'm over that and I'm not judging you. Is this Randy boy treating you okay?" my dad asked. "Yea, he is great. I love him." I told my dad. "Good. Just as long as he treats you good then I'm okay with him." said my dad. I smiled and we finished our food. "I should be settled into my house by next weekend, would you and Amber like to come over for the weekend?" my dad asked. "Yea" I said. "Okay, do you want me to drop you off at your house?" " I nodded and I followed my dad to his car. "So I'll pick you and Amber up at your house Friday evening around six okay." my dad said. "Okay." my dad pulled up to my house "It was nice having lunch with you Evan, please call me during the week if you want." my dad said. I nodded and left the car. Things were going to be okay with my dad, but it was going to take some time.

**Okay like it or not please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Custody and Separation **

**A/N Okay here is another chapter and I'm sorry it took me so log to update this story. I have been busy with some of my new stories and I needed some inspiration for this story to continue. Please review and let me know how you like this story so far. Also you are all welcomed to read my other stories such as high school not like others and someone to love. **

It was Friday afternoon and Randy was driving everyone home from school. I was sitting upfront with Randy and Cody and Ted were in the back. "So what time is your dad picking you up?" Cody asked. "Six and I'm staying over till Sunday night." I said. "Okay, I really wanted to show you the new video game I got but I guess it can wait till Monday." Cody said. I turned around and smiled at Cody "Don't worry Cody, I can come over Monday after school." I said. Randy dropped Ted and Cody off. "You want to come over for a little bit before I leave?" I asked. "Yea." Randy said. Something was wrong with Randy. He was not only being too quiet he had a glare on his face. "Randy, you okay?" I asked. I put my hand on his shoulder rubbing softly. "Yea, I'm fine. Evan, are you going to be at your dads every weekend?' Randy asked. "I don't know, it depends on how it goes this weekend." I told Randy. I looked at Randy for awhile finally realizing what could be wrong with him. "Randy you know you can come to my dad's house right. He said that it was okay." I told Randy. "I just don't want start any trouble with you and your dad. " Randy said to me. I smiled at Randy "You're not going to start any trouble I promise. I'm going to like that I'm going to see you on the weekends." I said giving Randy's hand a tight squeeze. Randy pulled up to my house.

My dads house had three bedrooms. I followed him inside and he quickly gave us a tour. "I thought you would want this to be your room because it's the second biggest room." my dad said. I looked inside the room and it was a decent size room. There was a bed, a dresser and a small closet. I put my bag in to the closet. "We can by more things for the room if you want." my dad said. "Its okay dad, I like the room." I told him. I looked for Amber and she was in the other room jumping on the bed. "Amber no jumping on the bed." I told her picking her up and sitting her on the bed. Amber pouted and ran out the room laughing. I had dinner at my moms so my dad didn't have to cook. I was sitting in the living room watching tv with Amber when my dad walked into the living room caring two bowls. "Do you two want some ice cream?" my dad asked. Amber jumped up and down while I nodded.

I was laying down in my room at my dad's house. It wasn't that late but I decided to go to bed. My dad was watching tv with Amber and I was listening to my I pod. I really wanted to talk to Randy. I missed him. I saw him earlier before I left for my dads but I knew I wasn't going to see Randy all weekend. Randy didn't want to come over to my dad's house until everything was settled down with me and my dad. I took out my phone and sent Randy a text message. I let my eyes close while the music filled my ears. I must of fell asleep because of the ringing of my phone. "Hello" I answered. "Hey baby, did I wake you?" I smiled, Randy had called me. "Yea I must have fallen asleep." I said. "Sorry for waking you, I was at the gym when you texted me. " Randy said. "I miss you." I told him. "I miss you too baby, how's your dad's house?" Randy asked me. "It's okay, kinda boring." I said. "Do you have any plans for the weekend?" Randy asked. "I don't know maybe." "I wish you could come over." I told Randy. "Evan I know but its better if you spend time with your dad. I can pick you up for school on Monday." Randy told me. "Okay, I'm going to sleep now. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you." I told Randy. "I love you too Evan, and get some rest. Try to enjoy your time with your dad." Randy said. We said our byes and hung up. I was happy that Randy was understanding that I should spend time with my dad but it didn't make me miss him any less.

There was a knock at my bedroom door that woke me up the next morning. "Morning Evan, were going to grab some breakfast at the diner in an hour." my dad said. I nodded and got out of bed. I didn't really sleep good last night because it was weird sleeping in a new room. I quickly showered and met my dad and Amber in the kitchen. Amber jumped on my back and we walked to my dads car. I like the diner and I talked to my dad about how school was going. My dad took us to the mall and we walked around for a while. My dad brought some toys for Amber and some clothes. He brought me some clothes and video games. I tried to tell him I didn't need any of these things but he insisted that I should have them.

Saturday night was movie night with my dad. We ordered pizza and watched a few movies. Amber fell asleep and I carried her into her room. It was just me and my dad and we were in the middle of watching a movie when my phone rang, it was Randy who was calling me. I looked to my dad "It's Randy." I said. "Well answer it, its okay." he said. I walked to my room and closed the door. 'Hey Randy." I said. "Hey Ev, how's it going?" Randy asked. "It's going good, I'm watching a movie with my dad." I told him. "Do you want me to call you back later?" Randy asked. "No I can talk now." I said. "Okay so how did your day go with your dad?" Randy asked me. "It was good, my dad took me and Amber to the mall to do some shopping. We ordered pizza for dinner." I told Randy. "Sounds like a good time for to me." Randy said. "Yea but I miss you, how was your day?" I asked. "It was boring, I worked out with Ted then helped my mom with a few things." said Randy. Randy and I talked for a little while longer and I let him know I was going to be back home tomorrow afternoon. Ten minutes later I had to say bye so I could finish the movie with my dad.

I walked back into the living room. "You okay Evan?" my dad asked. "Yea dad I'm okay." I said. "You don't look like it. Everything okay with you and Randy?" my dad asked. "Yea I just miss him is all, we usually spend Saturdays together." I told him. My dad nodded "Randy is more than welcomed here." "Yea but I told him what happened between us and he doesn't want to cause any trouble." I said to my dad. "Its not going to cause any trouble Evan, I told you all I want is for you to be happy. Randy makes you happy so he can come over here and spend time with you. I would like to meet Randy when he decides to come over here." my dad told me. I smiled at him. I was happy that my dad was taking me dating Randy so well. "Thanks dad" I said.

Sunday afternoon my dad dropped us off back at my moms. I thought he was going to just leave but he came into the house. "How was your weekend?" my mom asked me. "It was good." I said. "Okay well go unpack, I have to talk with your dad." my mom said. I walked upstairs finally back into my room. I turned on my stereo and started to unpack my bag. Randy had texted me asking when I was getting home. I messaged him telling him I was already home. Randy replied that he would see me tomorrow morning.

I walked into the kitchen and my mom handed me a cup of tea. I sat down at the table with my mom and dad. "Evan how would you like if you and Amber stayed at your dads on the weekend?" my mom asked me. I knew what this was "Is this like a custody agreement?" I asked. "Yes Evan but I want to know how you would feel about living with him on the weekends." My mom said. I looked from my mom and then to my dad. I didn't know what to say. I liked spending time with my dad but it still felt weird being around him. "Evan maybe you need some time to think about it." my dad said. I nodded at both my parents. "Yea I do." I said. "Okay well do you want to come over again next weekend?" my dad asked. "Yea" I said. My mom and dad talked for a little while longer then my dad left. "Mom can I go see Randy for a while?" I asked. "Okay but don't be out too late." my mom said.

"Hello Evan, are you here for Randy?" Randy's mom asked. I nodded and she directed me to Randy's room. I knocked on his door and Randy opened his door immediately. "Evan." he said. I hugged Randy and he held me tightly. "Evan what are you doing here?" Randy finally asked. He sat on his bed and I sat on his lap, my head leaning on his shoulder. "I wanted to see you and my mom said it was okay if I came over here." I said. I needed to tell Randy about the new custody agreement between my mom and my dad. I hoped Randy wasn't going to be mad about it. "My dad talked with my mom and they both want me and Amber to stay at my dads for the weekends." I told Randy. Randy didn't say anything and I looked up at didn't look to happy. "I won't get to see you that much." Randy said to me. I shook my head "That's not true Randy. We can see each other during the week and plus you can always come over to my dads house and I'm sure my dad will let me go to your house." I said to Randy. I hugged Randy and placed small kisses on his neck. Randy seemed to calm down and I got off his lap. I laid down on his bed, waiting to see if Randy would join me. Randy glanced at me and I gave him a small smile. He laid right next to me "I hated not being able to see you this weekend Evan." Randy told me. "Me too, even though I had a pretty good time with my dad I kept thinking about you and thinking about what we could be doing." I said. Randy smirked at me and I smirked right back. I leaned over and kissed Randy.

Randy pulled me on top of him, with us still kissing. I kissed Randy's neck and rolled my hips against Randy's. I wanted Randy to know how much I missed him. I could feel how hard Randy was getting through his shorts. "I need you so bad right now." I whispered in Randy's ear. I kissed behind his ear and then Randy flipped us with Randy being on top of me. Randy attacked my mouth with a deep kiss and pulled my shirt off. He kissed down my neck to my chest. Randy took a nipple into him mouth as I felt him suck on it gently. Randy did the same thing to my other nipple before kissing down my body. I stared at Randy as he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down. Randy stroked me through my boxers "Please" I begged. Randy licked his lips before pulling down my boxers. His hand wrapped around my cock and his hand moving up and down. Randy stopped to take the rest of the clothes that he was wearing off and I could see his cock hard and leaking with pre cum. Randy stroked his cock while staring directly at me. I crawled over to the end of the bed and licked the head of Randy's cock. I took the head of his cock into my mouth and sucked. Randy moaned and gripped the back of my head trying to push more of his cock into my mouth. I sucked down more of his cock "Shit Evan." Randy moaned. I twirled my tongue around his cock and I felt Randy pulling his cock out my mouth. Randy gently pushed me down on his bed and hovered on top of me. Randy reached into his drawer and pulled out lube. I spread my legs and Randy put them on his shoulders. He coated his fingers and pushed two of them into me. I tensed up feeling the burn and Randy leaned down kissing me. He pumped his fingers in and out until he found that spot that made me jump. Randy knew he hit my spot and continued to pump, hitting that spot over and over. Randy removed his fingers and coated his cock. He lined his cock up and thrusted right in. Randy waited till I adjusted to him being inside of me "You can move now." I said. Randy pulled out a little before thrusting back into me and kept thrusting in hard and fast. I could tell that Randy needed me as much as I needed him. I pulled him down for a kiss. Randy wrapped his hand around my cock and started stroking it. I was getting close "Randy I'm so close." I moaned. The strokes got faster and Randy started thrusting harder. I came all over Randy's hands and my stomach. A few more thrusts and Randy was cuming inside of me. I pulled Randy down for a kiss and we both came down for our orgasms. I laid my head on Randy's chest. I hoped me and Randy didn't have to be separated every weekend.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Favors and Visits **

**A/N Okay here is another chapter… If you like this story then you should read my others like high school not like others and Someone to love**

It was Friday and I had to go to my dads again. I was in the cafeteria with Cody eating lunch. "What are you doing this weekend?" Cody asked. "I'm going to my dads." I told him. "Oh yea I forgot." Cody said. I shook my head; it has been a month since I started staying at my dad's house on the weekends. I was starting to get used to being at my dads. I looked around the cafeteria trying to see if Randy was anywhere to be found. I caught the eye of some one else that defiantly was not Randy. It was Adam and he smiled at me. I looked away. "Something wrong Evan?" Cody asked. I guess he didn't see Adam staring at me. "No just wondering where Randy is." I told him. "He's probably at the weight room." Cody said. Sometime Randy and Ted skipped lunch or came to lunch late because they were in the weight room. I really wanted Randy to be here since I wasn't going to see him this weekend. I saw Jeff walking over to our table "Jeff is walking this way." I told him. Cody smiled as Jeff sat next to him. Jeff kissed Cody and snatched a fry from his plate. "I'm going to go find Randy." I said. I left the cafeteria heading out to the weight room. I was just about to walk into the weight room when I was yanked by my arm.

I looked up to see Adam smirking at me. "Hey Evan." he said. "Why did you yank me under the stair case?" I asked him. "I needed to talk to you." I rubbed my shoulder from where he yanked my arm. "Sorry about your shoulder." Adam said. He put his hand on my shoulder and I pushed it away. "What do you want?" I asked. "I need your help." Adam said. I wondered what Adam would need help with. "I heard from the great vine that your good in history." Adam told me. "I wanted to know if you could help me with my history work." Adam finished saying. "Is that all. You yank me here, nearly dislocating my shoulder to ask me if I could help you in history." I said. "Yea, I couldn't exactly ask you in front of your friends." Adam said. He had a point there. "I don't think I should help you." I said. 'Why?" Adam asked. I had to laugh at that "Because of what you did to Cody and Randy hates you." I told him. "Look I'm sorry that I hurt Cody but I wasn't the right guy for him. About Ramdy we hated each other before I got together with Cody. Nothing is going to change that. I just really need to pass history so I can get the fuck out of this school already." Adam said. Adam slid down to the floor and his eyes were looking at me in pleading for help. "How am I supposed to help you, you're a senior we are in different classes." I reminded him. Adam shook his head "I'm in two history classes. I'm in American History but in the morning instead of the afternoon class." said Adam. "So will you please help me?" Adam asked again. I really had to think about it. Randy was going to be pissed if he found out I was helping some one he hated. "Can I have some time to think about it?" I asked. "Yea but don't take too long." Adam said standing up. "Okay but don't tell anyone about this." I said. Adam nodded agreeing. I was about to walk away when I was pulled back "What's with you and having the need to yank people?" I asked. "Sorry, I wanted to let you know that if you help me pass history then I can make it worth your while." Adam whispered. "I don't want to sleep with you Adam." "No sex, that would be asking to die. All I'm saying is that I would have to repay you back in some way." Adam said. "Okay" I said. I walked away from Adam and into the weight room.

"How's the workout going?" I asked Randy. Randy was running on one of the treadmills. He stopped when he saw me "It's good. I'm sorry I missed lunch. I just felt like I needed to burn off some energy." Randy wiped his face with his shirt. "Its okay, I had Cody to keep me busy." I said. I followed Randy into the empty locker room. "Do you want me to drive you home today or is your dad picking you up from the school?" Randy asked. "My mom is supposed to pick me up because I have a dentist appointment before I go to my dads." I said. I watched Randy stripped down so he could shower. Randy saw me watching and grinned. I was pushed up against the lockers. "You like what you see Evan?" he asked. I nodded and I was dragged to the showers. What was with me being yanked and dragged everywhere today. I didn't mind when Randy did it though. Randy turned the shower on and stepped inside the shower stall. "You going to join?" Randy asked. "I think I'm just going to watch." I said. Randy scrubbed his body, making it all soapy. I took a look down at his cock and I could tell it was hard. He stood under the water and the soap disappearing from his body. Randy wrapped a towel around him and stepped out the shower stall. I stepped in front of Randy. I stroked him through the towel. "How come you didn't take care of this in the shower?" I asked stroking his really hard cock. Randy moaned up against the lockers. I looked up at the clock on the wall, I had some time to before we had to go back to class. I led Randy into a bathroom stall and locked the door. I kneeled in front of Randy and removed the towel from around his waist. I gripped the base of his cock and pumped it. Some pre cum leaked out and I dragged my tongue over the head to lick it off. I sucked in the head of his cock and eased his cock to the back of my mouth. I sucked and twirled my tongue around his cock. "Damn Evan I'm close." Randy groaned. I continued to suck, humming around his cock. Randy came shooting his cum down my throat. I licked him clean and wrapped the towel back around his waist.

I was waiting outside the school for my mom to show up. She was ten minutes late when I got a text message from her. She told me that her car broke down and that she didn't know when she would be able to pick me up. She had rescheduled my appointment. At that point it started to rain. Randy already left the school and I was about to go back inside the school and call him when a car pulled up in front of me. "What's up?" it was Adam. "Nothing, going inside the school to call Randy for a ride home." I told him. "Why didn't he drop you off when he left the school?" Adam asked. I didn't know why Adam wanted to know my business but I answered him "My mom was supposed to pick me up because I had a dentist appointment but her car broke down." I told him. "I can take you home." Adam said. "No its okay. I'm just going to call Randy." I said. I was already soaking wet and I needed to get inside the school already. 'Why make Randy come back to the school." said Adam. Adam opened the passenger door "Just get in." Adam said. I gave in and sat inside the car and closed the door. Adam started to drive off. I gave him directions to my house. "Sorry for getting your seat wet." I said. Adam shrugged "It's no big deal." he said. Adam pulled up to my house "Thanks" "Just letting you know this is not me returning the favor for you helping me with history." Adam told me. He reminded me about what he asked me about earlier. "Okay.' I said getting out of the car.

**Saturday Morning…**

My phone woke me up the next morning. I looked at it and it was Randy calling me. "Hey Randy." I said yawning. "Hey Evan, I guess I woke you up." Randy said. "Yea but its okay." I said. "I wanted to know if I could come to see you at your dad's house today." Randy said. I smiled "Yea you can come over." I quickly said. "Are you sure, do you have any plans with your dad?" Randy asked. "No, my dad didn't mention anything. When do you want to come over?" I ask. "In a couple of house, is that okay?" Randy asked. "Yea" We hung up and I sent him a message with the address to my dad's house. I went to see if my dad was awake. I found him in the kitchen reading the newspaper "Dad is it okay if Randy comes by here to hang out?" I asked. "Yes Evan that's okay." my dad said. "Thanks dad." I said. I sat down at the table eating a bowl of cereal. "I'm looking forward to meeting Randy." my dad told me. I was worried for some reason about my dad meeting Randy. I showered after breakfast and made sure my room was clean. I heard the door bell ring and I went to answer the door.

I walked Randy into the kitchen where my dad was "Dad this is Randy, Randy this is my dad." my dad looked at Randy then smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you Randy." he said. "It's nice to meet you too." Randy said. There was an awkward pause and then my dad called Amber into the kitchen. Amber came running in and stopped when she saw Randy. Amber jumped into Randy's arms. "Hi Amber, you having fun running around?" Randy asked. Amber nodded and kissed Randy's check before running off. "Amber put your jacket on were leaving." my dad said. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I was going to take Amber to some play place so she can burn this energy off." my dad told me. I thought that was a good idea. "Good luck with her." I said laughing with Randy. "Thanks, I was thinking about taking you and Amber to a Chinese restaurant tonight, would Randy like to join us?" my dad asked. "That would be great." Randy said. My dad and Amber left and that left me and Randy alone in the house. "I'm happy that you came to visit me.' I said. "Yea me too." I said. I showed Randy around my dads house and we went to hang in my bed room.

"How do you like the house?" I asked Randy. "It looks good. How do you like staying here on the weekends." Randy said. Randy looked around my room. I laid my head on my pillow and Randy joined right next to me. We linked hands "I like it, at first it felt weird sleeping in here but then I made it like my room at my moms.' I said. "I can tell." Randy said looking at the bookshelf that was already filled with books, the posters on my walls, my tv and stereo. "I thought you were never going to come to visit me at my dads." I told Randy. "I just wanted to make sure you and your dad were okay. I was always planning on seeing you here. I can't stay away from you on the weekends." Randy said. I kissed Randy and he slid on top of me. He started kissing me and grinded down on me. "Randy" I moaned. He started kissing and sucking on my neck and he rubbed me through my pants. "Randy stop." I said. Randy stopped suck on my neck looking up at me "I don't feel comfortable having sex at my dads house." I told him. Randy nodded and got off of me. I put my head on his chest. "Are you mad at me?" I asked. "No Evan, I understand." Randy said. I was up for kissing and cuddling but nothing going to far. I was still getting used to living at my dads and I didn't want him walking in on anything I could get into trouble for later. I turned the tv on and snuggled into Randy.

The Chinese restaurant was more like a buffet. Randy sat next to me and my dad and Amber sat across from us. I piled food on my plate and helped Amber pick some food she would eat. We ate our food and talked about some things. My dad and Randy were talking about some kind of car and I was trying to get Amber to finish eating her food. "I don't want to eat it, I want Randy's food." Amber said. Amber pointed to Randy's plate which had noodles on it. Randy looked at Amber pointing to his plate "Do you want some of my food Amber?" Randy asked. Amber nodded "Randy I'm just going to get her, her own noodles." I told him. "It's okay Evan, I can share." Randy said. Randy poured some of the noodles on Amber's plate and we watched her eat them smiling. "Thank you Randy" Amber said sweetly. "That was nice of you." I told Randy when we went to get some dessert. Randy smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming to see me at my dads" I told Randy. We were sitting in his car in front of my dad's house. It was time for Randy to leave. Randy leaned over and kissed me. We started making out and Randy was trying to pull me onto his lap. I climbed on his lap and rolled my hips down on Randy. "Evan stop teasing." Randy moaned out. I smiled and kissed him. Randy was trying to pull my pants down. I raised up to get my pants and boxers down to my ankles. Randy put his seat down. I helped him undo his pants. "Baby go into my glove compartment and get the lube." Randy said. I reached over and got the small bottle. Randy's pants and boxers were down to his feet. "Do you want prep?" Randy asked. I shook my head. I poured some on my hand and rubbed my hand up and down Randy's cock. I lifted up and Randy helped me lower down on his cock. I sat still letting myself adjust to him being inside of me. I slowly bounced. Randy gripped my hips and thrusted up inside me. He hit my spot right on and I let out a loud moan. I let Randy control the pace as I was riding him. I would bounce down on his cock as he thrusted up into me. It was dark outside so there was no way of getting caught. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to an orgasm and I gripped my cock. I pumped it fast and soon I was cumming all over my hand and Randy's stomach. I let my body slump against Randy as he thrusted into me at a faster pace. "Shit Evan I'm so close." Randy groaned. "Then cum Randy." I said. Randy claimed my mouth in a dominate kiss as he came.

Monday morning I was walking to my English class when I was stopped by Adam. "I'm going to be late for class." I told him. There was no one in the hallways thankfully. "Did you make a decision yet?" Adam asked. This weekend besides having Randy on my mind from the Saturday visit I had tutoring Adam on my mind. "I did think about it this weekend." I said. "What did you decide?" Adam asked. "I need to know if I do tutor you that you will keep it a secret. I don't want Randy or Cody mad about it." I said. "Okay then I won't say anything." Adam said. I smiled "Okay I will tutor you." I said. "Thanks Evan, so when can we start this?" Adam asked. The bell rang and I was late to class. "You want to talk about it now?" Adam asked. "I have class and so do you." I said. Adam shook his head "No I have study hall and you can skip what ever class you are supposed to be in. You're already late anyways." Adam told me. I glared at him, "Fine, where?" I asked. I followed Adam to the library and we found a table in the back of the library. "When will we be able to do tutoring?" Adam asked. I had to think, we needed to do this tutoring when I wasn't supposed to be anywhere else, especially when I'm supposed to see Randy. Then I had an idea. "What are you doing Sunday mornings?" I asked him. "Sleeping." he said. "I was hoping we can do tutoring Sunday mornings, I stay at my dads house on the weekends and Randy would probably stop by only on Saturdays." I told him. "Okay. How does eleven sound?" Adam asked. "Okay eleven to one is fine with me." I said. "I want to pay you for tutoring." Adam said. "You don't have to." I told him. School to me was important and if someone needed help and I could help them I would. "It would make me feel better and that can be how I return the favor." Adam said. "No money but I'll let you know if there's anything you can do for me in the future." I told him. Adam nodded. For the rest of the time we talked about how our tutoring sessions would go. I wrote my dads address on a piece of paper, not taking a chance at him having my phone number. "So I'll see you on Sunday." Adam said when the bell rang for our next class. "Yea and make sure you do the reading that you hate so much." I told him laughing. I hoped this was going to work and not wind up a big mess.

**A/N Oh no! So maybe Adam is not so bad after all… you will have to continue to read to find out. **

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Tutoring and Advice**

**A/N Okay here is another chapter. In the previous chapter I made a huge mistake and said Jeff instead of Riley. Its Riley who is dating Cody, not Jeff. Sorry for the mistake. I know this chapter is short but I made it that way to get ready for the next chapter. There is so much I can fit into a chapter. **

Sunday morning at my dads was quiet and I already told my dad that Adam was coming over because I was helping him in history. Right at eleven Adam was ringing the door bell. I introduced Adam to my dad before Adam followed me into the living room. We didn't have to worry about Amber bothering us because she was watching a movie in her room. "Adam did you do the reading?" I asked. Adam took out his history book and grinned. "Yup, first time I did all the reading." Adam said. "Did you ever think that's why you can't pass history." I said. Adam laughed but I was being serious. I sent him a glare before opening my own book. "Adam this is serious." I told him. "Sorry." Adam quickly said. "Okay lets just focus on getting you to do the work and pass American History." I told him. The next hour Adam and I discussed history.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked. We had been studying history for over an hour and I thought we could use a break. "Yea" Adam said. Adam followed me into the kitchen. I made us sandwhiches. "How are things going with you and Randy?" Adam asked. I don't know why Adam would ask that. "It's good." I said. Things were silent and I could see Adam in deep thought about something. "How is Cody doing?" Adam finally asked. "I know I shouldn't ask about him but I still think about him sometimes." Adam said. "Did you love him?" I asked. "I never loved him." Adam said. Adam took a bite from his sandwhich. "Then why did you act like it?" "I never said I loved him, I cared about him but it was never love." Adam finished saying. Adam looked down at the table "I know I hurt Cody but I couldn't stay with him. I wasn't ready for a committed relationship. Now I hate myself because I'm ready for one." Adam said. "What do you mean? Do you still like Cody because he is taken now." I said. "No I don't like Cody. I know he is dating someone else, I see them making out all the time." Adam said. I smiled, yea that was Cody and Riley. "I'm talking about some one else." Adam told me. "Who?" I asked. "I cant say." Adam said. "Okay, well have you told this person how you feel?" I asked. "No, I don't think I can." Adam said.

**Thursday Night**

I was just about to head to bed when my mom called me downstairs. I saw Cody standing by the door. "Hey Cody." I said. "Can we talk?" he asked. "Yea." "What's wrong Cody?" I asked. Cody looked like he was about to cry. He sat on my bed and I sat next to him. "I had a fight with Riley." Cody said. "What about?" I asked. "We were at his house, in his room. We were making out and Mike called to hang out and he decided to hang out with him instead of being with me. I told him that I should come first and he said that Mike was his best friend and that he came first." Cody said. I sat next to Cody "I think you need to talk to Riley." I told him. I thought that Riley putting Mike first was wrong. "I don't want to break up with him." Cody said. "I don't think you and Riley will break up. Your just having a fight and need to work things out." I said. "What if he wants to break up with me, I love him Evan." Cody said. Maybe you guys just need time to think about stuff. Riley will see that he misses you and then you guys can talk." I said. I didn't know if I was giving good advice, I didn't have that experience. I tried my best to comfort Cody with what I would do if I had those kinds of problems. "I think your right Evan." Cody told me. Cody hugged me. I really wanted things to work out for Cody and Riley.

"So are you ready for the test tomorrow?" I asked Adam. It was Sunday again and Adam was over my dads for a tutoring session. Adam was messing with his phone "Adam pay attention." I was trying to tell him. Adam looked up and then back to his phone. "Adam do I have to take your phone away?" I threatened. "Sorry Evan." Adam said putting his phone back in his pocket. Adam looked down at his book, just lazily flipping through the pages. He seemed like he was thinking about something. This was the third Sunday tutoring Adam but he wasn't focusing on history. "Is something wrong Adam?" I asked. "No, just got a lot of things on my mind. Lets get ready for the test." Adam told me. I wanted to know what was going on with Adam. However I just flipped my book opened and we started going over things for the test.

During lunch the next day I was sitting with Cody eating lunch. Cody kept staring over at the table where Riley was sitting next to Mike. He looked like he was going to cry. "Cody, do you want me to go get Randy and Ted?" I asked him. Cody shook his head "No I'm fine." Cody said. Cody and Riley hadn't spoken to each other for a few days. I looked over to Riley's table and he looked just as bad as Cody did. I saw Mike was talking with Riley. I watched Riley slowly walk over to our table. Cody's head was down looking at his tray so he didn't notice when Riley walked up to us and sat next to Cody. "Hey Cody." he said. Cody looked up "Hey" he said quietly. "Can I talk to you?" Riley asked. Cody nodded. I'm just going to go see Randy in the weight room." I said. I left Cody and Riley talking. I really wanted things to work out for Cody and Riley.

I opened the door to the weight room and was about to walk in "Hey Evan." I turned to see Adam standing next to me. I closed the door to the weight room, not going in. "Hey, how did the test go?" I asked. Adam smiled "I think I did great. I knew all the answers to the questions." Adam told me. "That's great now you can get the hell out of here.' I said. Adam laughed. We were both standing there not saying anything. "Well thanks see you Sunday." Adam said. Adam walked off and I walked into the weight room. Adam seemed happier today.

The test to me was easy when I had to take it in the afternoon. I had time to spare before class was over. I needed the bathroom so I got a hall pass. I walked into the bathroom and I sighed when I saw who was in there, Adam and his best friend Christian. I knew Christian just by seeing Adam talk with him. I went into the bathroom stall and I could hear some whispers. I came out and washed my hands "Evan right?" Christian asked. "Yea" I said. Christian looked at me then at Adam. He walked out of the bathroom. "What was that about?" I asked Adam. Adam shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, Christians been acting weird lately." Adam told me. "It seems to be going around lately." I said. "Does Christian know about me tutoring you?' I asked. "Yea but I told him not to say anything to anyone. We can trust Christian." Adam said. "Okay. How long have you been friends for?" I asked. "Since we were in kindergarten." Adam said. "It must be nice to have a best friend." I said. "Don't you have one?" Adam asked. I didn't consider Adam a friend of mine but he was easy to talk to. "No, I mean maybe its Cody. I don't know. I used to have one." I rambled on. "You mean before you moved here?" Adam asked. "Yea, but it didn't work out." I said. Adam changed the subject "So how did the test go for you?" he asked. 'It was easy. I finished early." I said. It was almost time for class to end "Okay. I have to head back to class." I said.

Lunch Thursday was lonely. Randy and Ted were in the weight room and Cody was somewhere making out with Riley. I sat at the table not really interested in eating my food. A paper was set on the table. I looked at it and looked up "Hey Adam." I said. The paper was Adam's test. Adam got an A- "Good job." I told him. "Man I owe you big time. I can't believe I got this good of a grade." Adam said. Adam patted me on the shoulder "Adam.'" I warned. Adam withdrew his hand "Thanks." Adam said before walking back to his table. I was happy that Adam had gotten such a good grade on his test but then that feeling faded away when I saw Christian glare at me. At the same time Randy walked in and sat next to me. He leaned in and kissed me. "I'm sorry I left you by yourself for lunch." he said. "Its okay." I said. I pushed my tray to Randy. "You're not going to eat?" Randy asked. "I don't really feel like eating." I said. Randy pulled me onto his lap and kept insisting that I eat the food on my tray until I gave in and we both shared my lunch.

"Evan can I talk to you for a sec?" Christian asked walking up to me at my locker. I was getting my books, getting ready to leave the school with Randy. "What do you want Christian?" Randy asked. He glared at him 'Chill Randy, I only want to talk to Evan." Christian told him. "I'll meet you by my car." Randy said. I nodded and Randy possessively kissed me and walked off. "Christian what are you thinking asking to talk to me in front of Randy?" I asked. "What's going on with you and Adam?" Christian asked ignoring my question. "Christian you know I'm tutoring him, and that's all that's going on." I said. I put my books in my bag. "So you don't like him?" Christian asked. "No, I'm with Randy. Why would you ask that?" I asked. "I saw you and Adam in the cafeteria smiling and talking, then Adam put his hand on your shoulder." Christian told me. "Adam was just showing me his test and I was happy that he got an A-. Adam sometimes likes to be touchy, I have to remind him sometimes to keep his hands to himself." I said. Christian smiled "Yea I know. Wait Adam really got an A-." Christian said. I nodded. "Christian I know its not my business to ask but do you like Adam, like more than a friend?" I asked. "Yea, but we can't ever be together." Christian said sadly. "Why?" I asked. I closed my locker "Adam doesn't know how to be in a relationship and it would mess up our friendship." Christian said. "I know what you mean. I think you should talk to Adam, he might feel the same way about you." I said. We were walking out side to the parking lot. "Are you saying that Adam might like me?" Christian asked. I smiled at him "Your just going to have to find that out for yourself." I said before walking to Randy's car leaving Christian with his thoughts.

"What did Christian want to talk to you about?" Randy asked when I got into his car. I really didn't know what to tell him. Christian wasn't friends with Randy and Randy hated him because he was friends with Adam. "Christian heard I was really good in history so he wanted to know if I could tutor him but I told him I didn't want to." I said. I hated lying to Randy but I didn't know how he would take it if I told him the truth. "Okay." Randy said accepting what I told him. "Do you want to come over for a little while?" Randy asked. "Yea but I have to be at my house in two hours because I have to watch Amber." I said. Randy pulled out of the parking lot. I kept thinking about what was going on in these past few weeks. None of this Randy knew about. I really had to think about if I could tell Randy any of it without him going off.

**A/N Now you all know that Adam is not after Evan I didn't set it up to be that way. This story is mainly about Evan and Randy but there are a few couples that will come together, break away but they are going to need Evans help. I wonder how Randy is going to react to what Evan has to tell him about everything that has been going on. **

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Truth and Give it a chance**

**A/N Okay I have been on a roll with this story, updating frequently. Here is the next chapter. If you like this story read my others like High school not like others or Someone to love. **

I couldn't take it. I was hanging with Randy at his house in his kitchen while he made us some popcorn. "Randy I need to talk to you." I said. Randy walked over to where I was sitting on the chair "Okay, is this good or bad?" Randy asked. "I guess you can say its bad." I said. "I don't want you to be mad at me because I can't take it if you're mad at me." I told Randy. "Evan just tell me what you have to tell me." Randy said. "Okay well these past few weeks has been kinda crazy." I said. I decided to tell him what happened between Cody and Riley. "Is Cody okay, did they break up?" Randy asked. "No, they are together. It was just a small fight they had." I said. Randy nodded "Okay, as long as Cody's happy." Randy said. Randy offered me the bowl of popcorn. "I still have to tell you something." I said pushing the bowl back to Randy. "Remember when I told you that Christian asked me if I could tutor him in History, well it wasn't him that asked me, It was Adam. About a month ago Adam asked me for help in history and I agreed to tutor him." I said. Randy tensed up and I could see that he was not so happy. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face. "Evan, baby don't cry." Randy quickly said. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be mad at me. Adam really needed the help and I felt bad." I said. Randy wiped the tears away "I couldn't keep this from you anymore." I said. Randy wrapped himself around me "Evan I'm not mad at you. I'm happy that you would be willing to tutor Adam even though I can't stand him." Randy told me. I was shocked that Randy was being so nice about it. "I told Adam I didn't want to tutor him but he said he really needed to graduate and couldn't stand being here anymore. I wanted him to graduate. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I said. I stopped crying and was leaning my head on Randy's chest. "Are you okay now?" Randy asked after a minute of listening to his heart beat. I nodded "Okay lets go chill in my room." Randy said.

Randy took the bowl of popcorn into his room. "There's something else I need to tell you." I said. I sat on Randy's bed with the popcorn in the middle of us. "Okay." "Adam was acting weird during tutoring so when I asked him what was wrong he told me that he likes someone but he cant tell me who it is. Then Christian asked me if there was anything going on with me and Adam. I told him no that I was with you. He told me that he likes Adam but he doesn't want to ruin the friendship that they have." I said. "Wow, you have just been dealing with all of this." Randy said, grabbing a handful of popcorn."Yea and I was going crazy not being able to tell you." I said. "I don't want you to keep anything else from me." Randy said lightly kissing my lips. I moved the popcorn to the floor and moved closer to Randy. "Are we okay than?" I asked. "Yea, just be careful around Adam." Randy said. "I will. I thought Adam was such a bad guy for hurting Cody but I think he was just hurting himself, maybe going through some stuff himself." I told Randy. Randy gave me a questioning look "Adam told me that he never loved Cody and the reason he broke up with him is because he didn't want to go on with Cody thinking that. He said he wasn't ready for relationships." I said. "And now he's facing that problem with Christian." Randy said. I nodded "Yea pretty much." I said. "I'm happy to have you Evan, I want you to know that." Randy said. Randy pulled me on top of him. "I know." I said leaning down to kiss Randy.

We kissed for awhile before Randy slipped a hand inside my shirt, gently massaging my back. I sat up, grinding down on him. I pulled my shirt off. "Is there something you want Evan?" Randy asked smirking. I went to undo my pants but Randy stopped me. He pulled me back down for a kiss. I moved my hips against Randy's. "Randy I want you." I moaned. After everything that has gone on I was glad just to be in Randy's arms. Randy flipped us "I want you too baby." Randy said. Randy kissed down my jaw line, gently biting down my neck to my chest. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked on it. Randy pulled down my pants along with my boxer shorts. He gripped my cock, stroking it roughly. Randy leaned down to lick some of the pre cum from the head of my cock. Randy went back up to kiss me. Randy stood up and I watched as he slowly pulled his shirt off and his hand went to his jeans. "Come over here and help me with my pants." Randy said. I crawled to end of the bed and started to unbuckle his belt and unzipped his pants. His jeans dropped to the floor leaving him in just his boxers. Randy crotch was right in front of my face. I put my hands on his boxers shorts and went to pull them down. Randy's cock was hard leaking pre cum and I sucked his head into my mouth. Randy placed his hand on my head and pushed me to take his cock fully into his mouth. I sucked on his cock until Randy pulled me up. He kissed me, pushing me back on my back.

**A few days later…**

"Evan wait up." I heard Christian yell from down the hall. I just came out of my Math class. I didn't know why Christian was shouting for. "What's up?" I asked him. "I wanted to let you know that I saw Adam and Randy talking a few minutes ago." he told me. "Were they fighting?" I asked. "No they were just talking." Christian said. "Okay. I told Randy about tutoring Adam." I said. I left out the part where I told Randy about him and Adam. "How did he take it?" Christian asked. The bell rang and I groaned. "I have to go." I said. "Wait, stay and talk with me." Christian said. I was already late for class "We have class." I told him. "So haven't you ever skipped before?" Christian asked. What was it with Adam and Christian, didn't they ever go to class? "Yea but I rather not." I said. 'Well you're already later for class." Christian told me. "Yea I wonder why?" I asked. Christian shrugged. "Do you or Adam ever go to class?" I asked. Christian shrugged "You want to see if we can find Randy and Adam?" Christian asked. I nodded and followed him down the hallway. "So what did Randy say when you told him that you were tutoring Adam?" Christian asked. "He was okay with it. He didn't get mad at me like I thought he was going to." I told him. "Really?" "Yea, I was scared to tell him but I knew I shouldn't keep it from Randy." I said. Christian smiled at me "You and Randy have such a good relationship. I wish I could have that too." Christian said. "You will, you just have to tell him how you feel." I said. "Tell who how he feels?" We turned to see Adam and Randy standing by the staircase. "uh nothing Adam." Christian said quickly. I gave the you need to talk to Adam look and Christian only glared at me. I smiled and turned to Randy "Are you skipping too?" I asked. "Yea but since when do you start skipping/" Randy asked. He pulled me to him and I leaned on him. "Since I met Adam and Christian." I said laughing. "What can we say we are good influence on Evan." Adam joked. Randy laughed. "Lets get out of here before we get caught ditching." Randy said. Randy grabbed my hand leading me away from Adam and Christian. I looked back to see Christian and Adam talking and laughing. I think I knew what I wanted to ask of Adam.

Adam was over my moms house Wednesday night because we had a history paper due on Friday. Since Randy knew about the tutoring sessions it was okay to have him over on the weekdays. I was babysitting Amber while my mom was out with her book club friends. "How's my paper so far?" Adam asked. I glared at Adam. Our paper had to be five pages of any topic we learned during the year so far. Adams paper was about the Boston tea party. I wasn't even half way done reading Adams paper and he asked the same question three times. "Adam I'm trying to read, I will tell you how it is when I'm done. Either stay quiet or go find Amber and play with her." I said. Adam rolled his eyes and got up from the table. I was finally able to finish reading his paper. His paper was really good. I called Adam back into the dinning room. "Your sister is adorable." Adam told me. "Thanks." I said. "I read your paper and it's really good." I told Adam. "Really? I worked on it for like two weeks." Adam said. I was surprised because that's when we got the assignment, two weeks ago. "That's good." I said. We talked about Adams paper for a little while and then Adam had to leave. "Wait can we talk before you go?" I asked.

"So how are things going with you and Christian?" I asked. "What do you mean? We are friends, everything is good." Adam said. I frowned "Christian didn't talk to you?" I asked. "About what?" Adam asked. Oh no I think I just opened my big mouth. "Nothing." I said. I walked into the kitchen, hoping Adam would forget it but he just followed me. "No, tell me what the hell you're talking about." Adam said. "Okay Christian told me that he likes you, like more than a friend." I told him. "I kinda knew that already but we can't be together." Adam said. 'That's what Christian said. He told me that your not good with relationships and that he doesn't want to ruin your friendship." I said. "He's right, I'm just going to screw it up, just like I did with Cody." Adam said. "I don't think you could hurt Christian. You have been best friends since you guys were young." I said. "I know but I don't want to take that chance with Christian." Adam told me. "Maybe you should. You never know what could happen with you and Christian." I said. "How did you get so smart with relationships?" Adam asked. "I was in the same spot as you are in now. I fell for my best friend but it didn't work out for us." I told him. 'Then why would you tell me to try with Christian?" Adam asked. 'Because you're different. You guys have more. I knew it wasn't going to work for us but we still tried anyways. We risked our friendship that wasn't really built to begin with. So even though we were friends, we dated each other too soon in the friendship." I said. "What happened?" Adam asked. It took me a little while to respond. "He cheated on me with one of his friends. It broke my heart and I didn't want to love anyone. I didn't want to let anyone back into my heart. Then I met Randy and things changed." I said. Adam walked over to the counter and hugged me. I tried to push away but he held on "Evan relax, it's just a hug." Adam said. Adam hugged me for a few more seconds before letting go. 'Evan you're always helping other people, letting them tell you there problems but you don't have no one for you. I thought you might need a hug, someone that can say thank you." Adam said. I gave Adam a small smile. "I know you have Randy, but sometimes you just need to talk to someone that can listen without judging." Adam said. "Thank you Adam." I said. "Adam, I think I know how you can repay me for my tutoring sessions." I told him. "Anything Evan." Adam said. "I want you to give Christian a chance." I said. 

"Evan, I can't you know that." Adam said. I shook my head "Adam you said anything. I believe that it could work out between you two. Just try." I told him. I heard the door bell ring. "Hey Evan." Randy said. "Hey Randy." Randy saw Adam leaning against the kitchen counter. "Hey Adam." Randy said. "Hey Randy." "Are you doing tutoring now?" Randy asked me. 'No we just finished." I said. "Yea and I was just about to leave. Your boyfriend is driving me crazy." Adam joked. I rolled my eyes. Adam walked to the door "Will you at least think about it?" I asked him. "Think about what?" Randy asked. "Evan is meddling in peoples business." Adam said. I laughed "You made it my business." I said. Adam laughed before leaving my house. "Evan what is Adam talking about?" Randy asked when Adam left. "I asked him if he could give Christian a chance and go out with him." I said. We walked into the living room where Amber was watching tv. "Evan I really think you should stay out of it. Let Adam and Christian figure it out for themselves." Randy told me. "Yea but its hard for me." I quietly said. "Evan, you okay?" Randy asked. I shook my head. "You want to talk about it?" Randy asked. I nodded my head. I sunk into the couch leaning my head on Randy's shoulder. "Hold on a second." Randy said getting up from the couch. "Hey Amber do you want a snack?" Randy asked. Amber gave Randy a big smile. Amber loved when Randy came over and got to spend some time with him. "How does cookies and milk sound?" Randy asked. Amber jumped up and down. Randy set Amber up with her snack in the dinning room where I could still see her but she wasn't in hearing distance. Randy came back and sat down next to me. "You ready to tell me what's been bothering you?" Randy asked. "Yeah".

**A/N okay next chapter will be Evan explaining to Randy about his relationship with his ex and there will be some flashbacks. I'm hoping everyone that is reading this is understanding why I chose this title for this story. Stay tuned for more!**

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Gotta let go and take a chance**

**A/N Okay here is another chapter. I tried to do the best I could with some flashbacks. **

**Flashback…..**

"Hey Evan, you coming to my house after school?" my friend John asked. **(John Cena)** "Yea I will have to ask my mom first." I told him closing my locker. "Okay I'll walk you to class." John said wrapping an arm around my shoulder pushing me along to my Biology class. We walked up to my classroom. "Meet me by my locker at the final bell." John said giving my shoulder a tight squeeze before walking off. I sat in Biology wondering what was going on with John. Lately he was acting weird. John was always wanting to hang out with me, I didn't mind that too much but then there were the touches he sometimes gave me. When we did hang out he would hold my hand for no reason, or wrap an arm around me. There even was a time where he took me to one of his friend's parties and we danced together. I'm gay but I wasn't sure if John was gay. As for as I knew he was straight. John was two years older than me. I met John my first day of middle school. I was in sixth grade and he was in eighth. John at first protected me from the school bullies but then we started to hang out more. I hoped everything was okay with me and John.

John's mom dropped us off at John's house. I sat on the couch waiting for John to come back from the kitchen. He handed me a can of Pepsi before sitting close to me on the couch. I took a sip from my soda and noticed that John was staring at me. "What?" I asked. John smiled and went up to softly touch my cheek. He gently grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me close to his face. His lips touched mine in a slow kiss. I broke the kiss when John tried to stick his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't help but blush when John smiled at me. This was my first kiss. He leaned in to kiss me again but I turned away. "Evan?" John gently turned my face back to him. "Why did you kiss me?" I asked. I don't know what John was trying to pull but it wasn't funny. "I like you Evan, more than just a friend." John said. "Is this some kind of joke?" I asked. "No Evan, its not a joke. I wouldn't mess with you like that." John said. I stood up from the couch, wanting to leave. Instead I stood in front of John. His was looking down, shifting his feet around. I lifted his face "How long, how long have you liked me this way?" I asked. "For the last six months." John said. "I thought you were straight?" I asked. John smiled "Yea me too until I started having these feelings for you. I didn't know how to tell you but I was tired of keeping it in." John told me. I nodded "What happens now?" I asked. John pulled me onto his lap "We could kiss again." John said grinning. John's lips touched mine again and this time I didn't try to break it when John's tongue licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth letting John's tongue in and letting him into my heart.

"So your telling me you don't find any of these cheerleaders attractive?" John asked me. I shook my head "Nope, John the point of being gay is that you like boys only no girls." I said. John and I were sitting on the bleachers during lunch. We watched people run the track, toss around the foot ball or the cheerleaders practice. I sat in between Johns legs with my head leaning on his chest. "So what am I then?" John asked. I rolled my eyes "Your bi John. You like both boys and girls." I said. "Okay, that makes sense." John

said. I let out a laugh "You better just like me." I said. "I don't like you, I love you Evan. I only have eyes for you." John said. I looked up at him "I love you too." John kissed me. We went back to looking around. "I have an idea. How about we spend the rest of our time under the bleachers." John whispered. John kissed the back of my ear down to my neck. I shivered "And do what?" I asked. John moved his hand to my pants and gently squeezed causing me to let out a quiet moan. John took his hand away and winked at me as he walked down the bleachers.

Mrs. Cena answered the door and told me John was in his room. I didn't bother knocking and opened his door. What I saw shocked me. John was laying on his bed and his friend Phil aka CM Punk was on top of him kissing him. "John." I said. Both Phil and John looked to me with shocked looks. Phil quickly got off of John. I left the room and walked out the house. John stopped me half way down his drive way. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He told me. It took all that I had to keep the tears from falling down my face. I was not about to let him see me cry. He tried to pull me closer to hold me but I pushed him back. "I thought you loved me, you told me you loved me." I said to him. My back was faced to him but he held me from behind "I thought I loved you too but I don't know anymore. I love him Evan and I'm sorry I'm putting you through this shit." He said to me. I turned to face him. "I hate you and I never want to see you again." I said. I pushed him away and walked down the block. John didn't try to stop me.

**Present….**

"So now you know about what happened with my ex." I told him. Randy stayed silent, almost afraid to say anything. "I didn't want another relationship after John and I broke up. I couldn't take getting hurt again. I was depressed for months, even was on medication for it." I said. "My mom moved us here because of the break up. She was hurting because I was. I hated seeing John everywhere. When I moved here I told myself I'm just going to focus on school and trying to figure things out for myself." I looked up at Randy as he stared down at me "Then I met you and even though my brain was telling me to just leave you alone, my heart was saying different things. It was saying to give you a chance, that you might be different. I had the help of Cody and that's why I decided to say yes when you asked me out." I finished saying. "Evan, I am so happy that you wanted to take a chance with me. I would never put you through the shit your ex put you through." Randy said. I smiled at Randy and kissed him. "Randy, I'm done" Amber screamed. I sighed "Five year olds" I laughed going to help Amber.

I think this was starting to be a habit. I was yet again pulled under the stair case by Adam. "I need to talk to you?" Adam told me. "Did you talk to Christian?" I asked. "Not yet." Adam said. "Well when you do, then come find me." I said. "Evan I don't know if I could talk to him." Adam said. "Yes you can, I'm going to be late for class and it's History. Just talk to Christian, everything will be fine." I said. The bell was about to ring so I had to run to class. I walked in right when the bell rang. Randy looked at me as I sat down in my seat. "Adam" I mouthed. "What did he want?" Randy whispered. "To talk but I told him to talk to Chrisitan." I said. Randy nodded.

I was sitting with Cody in the cafeteria. Randy and Ted ate lunch with us and then went to the weight room. "Hey" Adam walked up to us. I looked up and Cody had his head down looking at his tray. "Can I talk to you Cody?" Adam asked. Cody finally looked at Adam "Yea." he said. I went to get up from the table to give them some privacy but Cody grabbed my arm "Stay." Cody said. Adam sat down across from Cody. "How are you?" Adam asked. Cody glared at Adam "Why do you care? Did you come over here just to see how I was? You never cared before." Cody said, his voice quivering. "Cody, I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry." Adam said. "I'm over it, I'm over you." Cody said coldly. "I know." "I found someone that loves me, someone that can actually say it to me." Cody said. Adam nodded "I never meant to hurt you, I wasn't ready for a relationship and now when I find someone that I could actually might be able to have a relationship with I cant." Adam said. "What do you mean?" Cody asked. "I like someone but I'm scared to tell that person." Adam admitted. "Oh" "I think about how I hurt you and I don't ever want to hurt this person. I don't do relationships." Adam said. "I think that you need to talk to this person, explain to them about your past and think of a way for both of you to be together." Cody said. Cody was using what I had told him about him and Riley for Adam and Christian. I didn't say anything I wanted this to be between Cody and Adam. "Thank you Cody. I just hope I don't screw things up." Adam said. "You won't, as long as you always tell him how you feel and don't keep things from him, it should work out." Cody said. Adam nodded and stood up. Adam gave Cody a smile and Cody returned the smile. I was happy that Cody had some closer from Adam. "Adam, good luck with Christian." Cody said. Adam looked shocked as he walked off. "How did you know?" I asked Cody. "Who ever couldn't see it is stupid." was all Cody said.

My phone rang and I reached over to see who was calling me so late. I didn't recognize the number but I answered my phone anyways. "Hello" "Hey Evan, it Adam." "How did you get my number?" I asked him. I heard Adam laugh "Never mind how. I wanted to tell you that I thought about what you said about giving Christian a chance." Adam said. I looked over to my clock It was three in the morning and wevhad school the next day "That's good Adam but do you think we can talk about this tomorrow at school?" I asked. "Yea I guess so, sorry for waking you up." Adam told me. "It's okay but if you ever wake me up again I will never help you in History again.' I threatened. "I promise never to call you this late again, actually I wont call you at all." Adam quickly said. I laughed "Bye" I said hanging up my phone.

**A/N ohhhhh what does Adam have to tell Evan?**

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Kisses and another Suspension**

As soon as I walked into the school I was stopped by Adam. "What's up?" I asked. "I need to talk to you." Adam said. 'I'm going to find Ted." Randy said. "Okay." Randy pecked me and walked off. "So what's going on?" I said. "I decided that I want to ask Christian out, like a date." Adam said. "Good, it's about time." I told him. Adam glared and I just shrugged. Adam walked me to my locker and Christian passed us. Adam grabbed Christian and pressed him up against the lockers. I looked on in shock as Adam kissed Christian hard on the lips. "Go out with me tonight." Adam demanded. I don't think shoving Christian against the lockers and kissing him would get the right answer out Christian "Adam what the hell are you doing?" Christian said. By now the hallways were cleared so no one was witnessing this. "I'm trying to ask you out on a date." Adam said. "Why?" Christian asked. "I like you Christian more than a friend." Adam said. Adam cornered Christian against the locker, placing both hands on either side of Christian. "So will you go out with me." Adam asked Christian again. He pressed up against him and kissed his cheek. "Okay." Christian said slowly. Adam and Christian kissed and I wouldn't have minded except they were pressed up against my locker. I sighed and walked off. I walked off to find Randy.

"What's wrong Evan?" Randy asked. I found Randy in the cafeteria with Ted and Cody. I shook my head and sat next to Randy. "Evan why do you still have your book bag? You didn't stop at your locker?" Cody asked. "I did but it was blocked by two people making out." I told them. They laughed "Who was making out?" Cody asked. I didn't really want to tell Cody that Adam and Christian were together. I shrugged and sat down on Randy's lap. "You want me to go with you and get them away from your locker?" Randy asked. I shook my head "No, it's okay. They will leave eventually." I said. We talked for a little while until we saw Adam and Christian walk in the cafeteria. They were holding hands. I looked to see Cody's expression but he didn't seem to care. He was too busy talking with Riley. "Walk with me to my locker." I told Randy. Randy nodded and I finally got to put my books in my locker.

"Hey baby." I said to Randy. "Hey." Randy said. "Do you want me to drop you off at your dads?" Randy asked. It was Friday. "No, my dad is out of town this weekend so I'm at my moms." I told him. Randy smiled. We pulled out of the school parking lot. "Evan, do you want to spend the night at my house for the weekend?" Randy asked. "What about your parents?" I asked. "There out of town." Randy said. I really wanted to spend the weekend with Randy. "I'm going to ask my mom when you drop me off.' I said. My mom was home when Randy dropped me off. "Mom can I spend the weekend at Randy's?" I asked. "Is his parents going to be home?" my mom asked. "No.' I truthfully told her. "Evan I don't think you should be over Randy's house with out his parents being there." my mom said. "Why?" I asked. "Evan have you and Randy done anything sexually?" my mom asked. I didn't know whether to tell my mom the truth. "Yea." I said. It was now or never. "What kind of things have you done with him?" my mom asked. I sat down at the kitchen counter. I really didn't want to have this conversation with my mom. My mom sat next to me pushing a cup of tea towards me. "We slept together." I quietly said. "What?" my mom asked. "I said that we had sex." I said a little too loudly. My mom was speech less. "When did this happen?" she asked. "Mom I don't really want to talk to you about this. We are being safe." I told her. "Okay, I know I cant stop you from having sex but I as long as your being safe, then I guess its okay." my mom said. She sipped her tea "So can I spend the weekend with Randy, we hardly get to see each other on the weekends." I said. "Okay, you can go. Just be home early Sunday afternoon. I need you to watch Amber." my mom said. I hugged my mom "Thanks." I said. We finished our tea and I called Randy to pick me up in two hours.

Randy honked his horn and I walked to his car. "Hey Evan." he said. I threw my bag in the back of his car. "Hey" I said. "Is something wrong?" Randy asked pulling out of my driveway. "My mom was trying to have the sex talk with me. She asked me if I ever did anything sexually with you after I asked if I could spend the weekend at your house." I said. Randy laughed "I guess you had to talk to your mom sooner or later." Randy said. I was nervous about staying at Randy's. I didn't know why, I have been in Randy's house but never stayed night before. I went to walk upstairs to his room but Randy stopped me. "Lets go hang in the living room for a while." Randy said. I followed him into the living room and we watched some movies. "I'll be right back, can you put the movies away and clean the pizza up?" Randy asked. "Okay." "Come to my room when you're done." Randy told me before going upstairs.

I went inside Randy's room and it was different. His room was spotless but what amazed me was that there were candles everywhere. The room was lit with candles. "Randy what is all this?" I asked. Randy came up behind me "Baby I just wanted to do something special for you. Do you like it?" Randy asked. "I love it, I love you Randy." I said turning around to press my lips to his. We kissed to the bed and I was gently laid on it. Randy started to unbutton my pants. He pulled them down, leaving my boxers on. "Take your shirt off baby." Randy told me. I sat up and pulled off my shirt. "On your stomach." Randy said. I was on my stomach and Randy straddled my hips. I felt a cool liquid being poured on my back. "It's massage oil." Randy told me. I smiled as Randy gently massaged my back and shoulders. I relaxed my body letting myself smell the candles and feel Randy's hands on my back. Randy's hand slipped into my boxers and massaged my ass. I lifted up so he could remove them. He poured more oil on my ass and massaged it in. It felt so good to have Randy's hands on my ass and I started to moan. His fingers were teasing my crack and he let his finger slip inside. He circled my hole but didn't push in. Instead he continued to massage my ass. Again he let his finger slip in my crack. Randy pushed a finger in and took it back out.

"Randy, I need you please." I begged. I couldn't take Randy teasing me."I'm having too much fun baby." Randy, Randy teased my hole again by pushing a finger in, and he pumped a few times. I moaned and pushed back on his finger. Randy added another finger and scissored them inside me. "Randy." I moaned. I looked back to see that Randy was already naked and was stroking his cock. I watched Randy slip on a condom. Randy's cock teased my hole my slightly pushing in but then quickly coming out. "Randy.." I moaned. Randy laughed and with one hard thrust he had his cock inside me. Randy waited for me to adjust and slowly trusted inside me. The pain quickly turned into pleasure when Randy quickened his pace and hit my spot. I went to touch my cock but Randy pushed my hand away. Randy gripped my cock and started to pump it. He thrusted harder into me "mmm I'm so close. I need to cum." I told Randy. "Me too Evan, cum with me." Randy moaned. At the same time I came on Randy's hand as he came inside me. Randy trailed kisses up and down my back and pulled out.

"Randy thank you." I said. I was laying on Randy's chest. "No need to thank me. I love you Evan." Randy said. I felt so relaxed and calm in Randy's arms. "I'm happy that you decided to stay the weekend." Randy said. "Did you plan this afternoon?" I asked. Randy lightly traced his fingers up and down my arm that was wrapped around him. "Yea, as soon as you told me that you weren't going to your dads this weekend I knew it was the perfect time for something like this." Randy told me. I smiled. "Then I'm happy I decided to stay this weekend." I said. "Good because for the rest of the weekend your mine." Randy said. I leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips "I'm always going to be yours." I said.

**3 Weeks later…**

My phone vibrated and I quickly looked at my phone. It was a message from Cody. He wanted me to meet him in the bathroom now. I asked permission to leave my science class and met Cody in the bathroom. "What's going on Cody?" I asked. "Randy has been suspended again." Cody said. I couldn't believe it. "What happened?" I asked. "He flipped off a teacher, that's all Ted would tell me." Cody said. I was upset and I wanted to talk to Randy. "Do you know if Randy is still here?" I asked. Cody shook his head and then Riley walked into the bathroom. He looked from Cody to me, then raised his eyebrows. "What's going on?" Riley asked. "Randy got suspended and I wanted to tell Evan." Cody said. Riley nodded and went to use the bathroom. "I'm going to see if I can find him in the office." I told Cody. "Wait Evan remember what happened last time? Randy was really mad, just let him cool down and then talk to him." Cody said. Cody did have a point. "Okay, I'm going back to class, thanks for telling me." I said.

It was time for lunch and Randy wasn't at our table. Ted was there with Cody and Riley. "Hey Evan what's with the face?" Christian asked. "Randy got suspended and I can't talk to him." I told him. "Oh, why did he get suspended?" Christian asked. I shrugged "So where is Adam?" I asked. "I think in the weight room. I'm hungry and I wanted to get food before I worked out." Christian said. "You want to eat with us?" I asked. Over the weeks Christian had become a friend. "You sure it's okay with your friends?" he asked. "Yea, Cody knows I'm friends with you." I said. Christian walked over to our table. Christian sat next to me. 'Hey Evan, Christian." Ted said. "Hey Ted. So what's going on with Randy?" I asked. "Randy went home because he got suspended. His Math teacher pissed him off so he flipped her off along with a fuck you bitch." Ted said. Cody, Riley and Christian laughed. I didn't think it was so funny. I knew Randy had an anger problem and so did Ted and Cody. I didn't know why they were laughing. "What's so funny? Randy flipping off a teacher and cursing at her is not funny. Randy got suspended and is probably in a lot of trouble for it." I told them. Cody shrugged "Calm down Evan, Randy is always getting suspended. That's what they do when they can't kick someone out of school. Just chill out." Ted said. "Ted is right, just calm down. Randy is fine. Let him call or message you." Cody told me. "Okay." I said I went back to eating and chatting with Christian.

I didn't hear from Randy for the rest of the day. I decided I should send him a text message after dinner. It took him an hour to respond to me. He was going for a drive and he wanted me to go with him. My mom okayed it as long as I was home by ten. I waited for Randy outside my house and when he pulled up in the driveway I could see Randy wasn't doing all that good. "Hey Randy." I said getting into his car. Randy smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "I'm sorry for not calling you all day." he said. "It's okay, I know you needed time for yourself." I said. "So, I'm guessing you know about the suspension?" Randy asked. I nodded "Cody told me and Ted told me what really happened." "My teacher just really pissed me off. She kept asking me questions I didn't know and she yelled when I didn't have my homework. I told her she could go fuck herself and left. I'm sorry Evan." Randy said. I could tell Randy didn't really mean to do that, his anger just got the better of him again. "Randy it's not your fault. Your learning to control your anger." I told him. "You know I wouldn't ever hurt you no matter how angry I get right?" Randy asked. "Baby, I know you won't hurt me. What has you asking this?" I asked. Randy shrugged "I was talking with my therapist about my anger and she wanted to know how I control my anger around people that I love. I told her that I do okay and then I told her about you. I said that I loved you and I would never hurt you. She said that I need to learn to control my anger better or someday I might hurt you." Randy said. "Randy you could never hurt me, I trust you so much. You showed me how much you really love me a few weekends ago remember." I said kissing his cheek. Randy nodded and I remembered that special weekend we spent at Randy house by ourselves. "You were so gentle, caring and loving." I said. "Evan I'm a different person when I'm with you." Randy said pulling out of the driveway. "I know you are." I said. Randy drove us around town for about an hour. "Want to get some ice cream?" Randy asked. "Yea sounds good." I said.

"How long are you grounded for?" I asked. Randy and I were sitting in his car eating ice cream cones. I had vanilla and his was chocolate. "I spoke to my parents and they aren't grounding me. They said they saw no point in grounding me when the last times they did I still was getting suspended." Randy told me. My mouth was open wide. I couldn't believe Randy's parents weren't grounding him. Randy put his cone in my mouth letting me taste the chocolate. I licked my lips. "I'm not off the hook yet. My parents doubled my therapy sessions. I have to go see my therapist everyday this week including Saturday." Randy told me. "I think that's good. Can you still see me?" I asked. "Yea, my parents didn't say I couldn't. They are trying a different approach, at least that's what my mom said." Randy told me. I laughed "Yea, it's better than grounding." I said. We finished our ice cream and Randy drove me home. "Thanks for coming out with me tonight." Randy said. "Like you said, you don't have to thank me. I do it because I love you." I told him. Randy leaned over in his seat and kissed me. "I'm going to go inside now." I said breaking the kiss. I knew if I didn't go inside now then I would get into trouble for breaking curfew. "Okay, call me after school tomorrow." Randy said. We kissed one last time before I went inside. I hated that Randy got suspended again but I had hope that Randy was going to get his temper under control.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Midterms and Deals**

**A/N Okay here is another update and I'm sorry I took so long to update. So you guys know the deal read and please leave a review. Also I have a new story I'm working on called It's going to be okay. **

I was sitting in the library studying for my midterms. I was confident that I was going to do good on them, especially history. I couldn't say the same for Adam. I watched as he struggled to study from his textbook. I shook my head. Adam and Randy had the same problem, they both hated reading from the textbook. I put my books aside and walked over to Adam's table. I closed his book "Hey what are." Adam tried saying. I shushed him and opened his notebook. "Study from your notes in your notebook, it's the same thing that's in the textbook." I told Adam. I nodded his head and started looking over his notes. I walked back to my table. I went back to studying for Science. I happened to take my eyes away from my book long enough to see Randy walking towards me. Randy came back from suspension just in time to start midterm week, that happened to be next week. "Hey baby, can I join you?" Randy asked. "Yea as long as you study." I told him smiling. Randy pecked me on my cheek and sat across from me "I wont distract you, I promise." he said. Randy opened his history notebook, just like I thought he would. I let out a laugh "What's so funny?" Randy asked. "Nothing," I said shaking my head. At the other table Christian joined Adam and they were trying their best to study. This week was defiantly going to be interesting.

"Why can't you come over?" Randy asked again. "I have to study." I said. Randy was trying to convince me to go back to his house for a 'study session'. Study session my ass. He didn't want to study, he wanted my ass. "It's only going to be a few hours, you can spare that for me cant you?" Randy asked. I really wanted to go over Randy's house but I just couldn't. I needed all the study time I could get. Besides, we made out in his car for most of lunch today. "Randy, you need to study too. How about we make a deal?" I asked. "What kind of deal?" Randy asked. "You let me study this week, and after midterm week I will let you do what ever you want to me." I said. Randy grinned "Anything?" I nodded "Anything." I said. "Okay, but does that mean no sex for like two week?" Randy asked, I nodded and Randy frowned. "Fine, but your ass is mine after our tests are done." he said. I leaned in pressing my lips to his "I plan on it." I said getting out of his car. I walked into my house. My mom was in the kitchen putting away the groceries. "Hi Evan how was school?" she asked. "It was tiring. I have midterms next week so I need to study for those." I said. "Okay, well make sure you study hard and if you want a study snack let me know." my mom said. I gave my mom a hug and went up to my room. These next two weeks were going to be rough, studying and no sex.

"I can't believe I have a test everyday next week." Cody told me over the phone. Cody had just gotten his midterm test schedule in the mail. He wasn't so happy. I got mine yesterday and I had pretty much the same test schedule as Cody. I had a test scheduled for everyday that week but it was only one test. I liked it that way because then I could have more time to study for my tests. "I have a test everyday that week too." I told Cody. 'I feel bad for Riley, he has two tests in the same day." Cody said. That really did suck. That reminded me to call Randy to see what his midterm schedule looked like. "Cody, I'm gonna call Randy. I'll talk to you later." I said. "Okay, do you want to hang out tomorrow after school, play some video games?" Cody asked. "No. I have to study." I told him. "Okay." Cody said. We hung up and I dialed Randy's number. "Hey Evan." Randy answered. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked. "Nothing, just watching tv." Randy said. "Shouldn't you be studying?" I asked. "Yea but I wanted to take a break." Randy said to me. "What does your midterm schedule look like?" I asked. "Its not so bad, I only have one test each day." Randy told me. "Me too, I miss you Randy." I told him. "I miss you too Evan." Randy said. "I can't wait till midterms are over with, I hate not being able to see you and having to spend all my time studying." I said. "Yea me too, I should get back to studying. I'll see you tomorrow." Randy said.

"Good morning Evan, are you ready for your midterms this week?" my mom asked. "Yea, I did so much studying." I told my mom. My mom smiled and put a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast in front of me. She poured a big glass of orange juice for me. "Eat up Evan." my mom told me. Twenty minutes later Randy was waiting for me outside. We agreed to let Randy drive me to school that week for the midterms. "Hey Evan." Randy said. "Hey Rand." I said. Randy started to drive and grabbed my hand to hold it. "You okay Randy?" I asked. "Yea, just want to hold your hand." Randy said. I smiled to him "Okay, don't worry too much." I said. Randy pulled into the parking lot. "Good luck and I love you." I said, kissing him.

The math test wasn't so bad and I felt that I did a really good job. Randy was still in his test so I just waited in the library till he was done. "I hate science." I looked up to see Adam. "I thought you hated history." I said. Adam shrugged and sat across from me "Yea well I just added science to the list." Adam said. "You have your history final tomorrow, you ready for that?" I asked him. "I don't know, I really have been studying but I'm nervous that I'm going to fail" Adam admitted. "You will do just fine Adam." I told him. "Do you think I can have a tutor session tonight to get ready for it tomorrow?" Adam asked. "Yea, I was thinking about asking Randy the same thing." I said. "How are you and Randy doing?" Adam asked. "We are okay, we haven't really seen each other." I said. "Why?" "We just agreed that we needed to study and that we would spend time with each other after midterms were over." I said. I wasn't going to tell Adam about the deal I made with Randy that was too personal. "That makes sense I guess, Christian has been really helping me study and he reliefs some of my stress too." Adam said. I rolled my eyes, I didn't need to know that. I saw Randy walking into the library and he looked stressed. "Hey" I said. Randy pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. I wondered what was wrong with him. "Okay?" I asked looking up at him. "Yea, just stressed with having to take these stupid midterms. You think you would get used to them but you really don't." Randy told me. I nodded. "Do you want me to tutor you for history tomorrow?" I asked. Randy smirked "Before you start, I told Adam that I was going to tutor both of you and it's going to be in the library." I finished saying. Randy pouted and I laughed. "Okay, lets study around five, I have a therapy session to get to soon but I'm going to drop you off first." Randy said. I went back to Adam who was just sitting there watching us. "Come to the library for history tutoring at five today." I told Adam. Adam nodded and I walked off with Randy.

"So do you guys understand now?" I asked Randy and Adam. They both nodded and I continued to the next chapter. It was already six o clock and I had been tutoring for an hour. "Don't over think things too much because then that's what makes you confused and then you don't know what your trying to say." I explained to them. I was pretty sure that both Adam and Randy understood the material needed for the midterm. I needed to get back to finishing my studying. "Okay guys I really think you are going to do good, so just study on your own and you should do fine." I told them. "Thanks Evan." Adam said. He picked up his books, patted me on the shoulder and left the library. I looked to Randy, "Randy, baby your going to do fine, don't worry." I told him. Randy nodded and I leaned in and kissed Randy softly. We left the library and Randy drove me home. I went to get out of his car but Randy pulled me into him. I kissed him and Randy tried to deepen it. I pulled away "Nice try." I said giving him one last kiss before I got out of his car.

I walked into school the next morning and made my way to my history class. Randy was walking with me. We found Adam and Christian making out by some lockers. I sighed and pulled them apart. I grabbed Adams arm and dragged him to our class. "You're supposed to be getting ready to take your history midterm, not making out with your boyfriend." I scolded. "I was getting ready." Adam tried to say. I hushed him and pushed him into our classroom. Randy was behind us trying not to laugh. "Evan, that wasn't very nice." Randy said. I shrugged and sat in a seat. Randy was across from me. "Good luck" I mouthed. "You too." he said back. The midterm wasn't that bad and it didn't take me that long to finish. I knew I was supposed to keep my eyes on my own paper but I took a glance at Randy once or twice to see how he was doing. Randy looked like he was in complete concentration and I didn't even think he noticed when I left the classroom. I went to the cafeteria to get a snack while waiting for Randy. I saw Riley sitting by himself eating. "Hey Riley, how are the midterms going?" I asked sitting down across from him. "There fine, I can't wait to get them over with though. " Riley told me. I felt a pair of hands wrap around me "Hey". I turned to see Randy. "Hey. How was the midterm?" I asked him. Randy smiled "It went good." Randy said. I handed Randy a can of soda and some chips. Randy kissed my cheek and sat down next to me. "How are your midterms going Riley?" Randy asked. "Busy, I have two a day but I only have to come in three days this week." Riley told us. "Okay, Evan and I have one midterm each day this week." Randy said. "Your lucky. Well I have another midterm to go to now. Good luck with the rest of yours." Riley said getting up and leaving the cafeteria. I finished up my soda and chips. "So did the history midterm really go good for you?" I asked Randy. "Yea, I wouldn't lie to you and tell you it didn't. "Randy told me. I nodded and kissed his lips 'I know, I just wanted to make sure it went good." I said. We finished eating and Randy took me back to my house so I could study for my other midterms.

I yawned and stretched in my bed. It was Saturday and the midterms were finally over. The rest of the week went smoothly for me and I was so glad that I was done with test for a little while. I was over at my dads this weekend. My cell phone started ringing and I smiled when I saw who was calling. "Hey" I said. "Hey Baby, did I wake you?" Randy asked. "No I just woke up a few seconds before you called me." I told him. "Okay. so what are you doing today?" Randy asked me. "I'm hanging with my dad and sister today." I said wishing I could hang with Randy. "Okay, well will I get to see you this weekend?" Randy asked me. "Maybe if you steal me away early on Sunday." I teased. "Okay what time do you want me to pick you up on Sunday?" Randy asked. Apparently Randy thought I was serious. "I'll let you know and text you." I told Randy. "Okay, have a good weekend with your sister and your dad." Randy said. "Thanks and I can't wait to see you Randy." I said. "I can't wait to see you either, text or call me if you have free time. I love you Evan." Randy said. 'Love you too." I said before hanging up. I decided to shower and go see what to eat for breakfast.

"So Evan what kind of plans do you have for winter vacation?" My dad asked me. My dad and I were sitting around eating ice cream before I went to bed. Amber was already sleeping. I was planning on staying home for Christmas and for the rest of break. We had two weeks off after Christmas. "I don't know, probably just stay home." I told my dad. "How would you like to go visit your cousins in New York? I bet they miss you." My dad said. "I wanted to spend Christmas with mom and you." I said to my dad. "You can, I'm talking about when Christmas is over and you can spend New Years with them and the rest of break." My dad said. I did miss my cousins and they were on my moms side. I had three cousins that were around my age. They lived with my mom's sister and her husband. My mom was probably the one to convince him to talk to me. The only problem was I wanted to spend break with Randy. "Evan, what's wrong. Don't you want to go visit your cousins?" my dad asked me. I nodded "Yea I do, but I was planning on spending time with Randy. We have gotten real close lately." I admitted. "How close Evan?" my dad asked me. "What?" I asked. "Evan, don't make this hard for me. I'm trying to ask you if you and Randy have been sexually active?" my dad asked. I slowly nodded my head "Yea, we had sex, but we are being safe." I asked My dad gave me a stern look "Dad, I love Randy and he loves me. I wouldn't have slept with him if I didn't." I told him. "Okay, does your mother know about this?" my dad asked. "Yea, I told her and she just told me to be careful." I said. "I think you should invite Randy then, that way you can spend time with him too." my dad said. I was shocked at what my dad suggested. My aunt and uncle, and my cousins knew that I was gay. My cousin who was two years older than me,Jack. (Jack Swagger.) was gay. "I guess I can talk to Randy.

Randy picked me up at two in the afternoon. My dad didn't mind that I was leaving early and he understood. I kissed Randy hard on the lips once I was in his car. "Hey, I missed you." I said breaking the kiss. Randy stroked my cheek "I missed you too." he said. We got to his house and nobody was home. Randy led me to his room and started kissing me. He pushed me gently on his bed and moved on top of me. Randy was kissing my lips and neck. He tugged at my shirt and I took it off. "Wait Randy." I said. Randy looked at me "Something wrong?" he asked. "I need to ask you something." I said to him. Randy turned to lay the side of me. I knew this was probably a bad time to bring this up but I really wanted to ask Randy. "I want to go to New York to visit my cousins for winter break after Christmas and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" I asked Randy. "What would your parents say about that?" Randy asked me. "They said it was okay and I already talked with my aunt and uncle and they said it was okay. There is plenty of room for us to stay there." I told Randy. Randy still just stared at me. "You can say no if you want to. I just want to spend time with you." I told Randy. Randy smiled "Of course I want to go with you, I would love to meet your family." Randy said to me. Randy leaned down and kissed me. "Okay, I can show you around New York City and we can spend New Years together." I said smiling. I pulled Randy on top of me kissed him. "Good, now we can let the fun begin." Randy said.

Randy had my hands handcuffed to his bed post. "Huh Randy, are you sure this is a good idea?" I nervously asked him. I was naked laying on my back in Randy's bed and Randy was currently trying to find something in his drawer. "Relax Evan, you said I could do anything I wanted to you." Randy said finally walking over to the bed. He was holding something round in his hand. "I didn't expect handcuffs and where did you even get them from?" I asked. Randy smirked and kneeled in between my legs. He stroked my cock and my body arched up to his touch. "This here is a cock ring, it prevents you from cuming till I say you can." Randy said showing me the cock ring before placing the ring on my cock. "Please Randy." I moaned. I didn't want the cock ring on, I wanted to be able to cum. "Don't worry baby, you'll cum eventually." Randy whispered. Randy kissed down my body and the tip of my cock. Randy took in the head and started lightly sucking. I started wiggling around and trying to free myself from the cuffs. Randy took his mouth off my cock and kissed both of my thighs. I didn't know why Randy was torturing me like this. It wasn't a painful torture, this was a pleasure kind of torture. I felt Randy's mouth on my cock again and this time he had my whole cock in his mouth. Randy poured some lube on two of his fingers before sliding one into me. "Randy" I moaned out. Randy smirked at he started pumping his finger in and out and quickly adding the second finger. Randy's other hand was stroking my cock and I really needed his cock inside of me. "What's wrong Evan? Do you need my cock in you?" Randy asked me. I nodded and moaned. "What Evan? I couldn't hear you." Randy said. Randy pumped his fingers faster, and I let out a loud moan when he found my spot. "Please Randy, I need you so bad." I begged. "Randy poured lube on his cock and put a condom on. Randy kissed me as he slid slowly into me. Randy nipped at my neck, and I rocked into him letting him know I was ready for him to move. Randy slowly thrusted in and out of me. I wanted to wrap my arms around Randy and hold him tight to my body but I couldn't. Randy picked up his pace and thrusted hard and fast into me. "Damn Evan you feel so tight." Randy moaned. "Randy touch me." I moaned. Randy's hand went to my cock and stroked it. I felt Randy remove the cock ring. "Cum with me Evan." Randy said. Randy growled as he came in me and I came all mine and Randy's stomach. Randy's breathing steadied and rolled off of me. "Randy can the handcuffs come off now?" I asked. "Sorry Ev." Randy said and reached up to take the cuffs off of my hands. "Did you enjoy what we just did, with the handcuffs and the cock ring?" Randy asked me. "Yea, I was nervous at first but you made me feel real good." I said. "That's what I wanted to do." Randy said. I laid my head on Randy's chest and we relaxed for awhile.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Vacation time and Doctor visits **

**A/N Okay here is another chapter and I'm sorry for the late update. Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I looked at the caller id and groaned. I didn't know why he was calling me this early for. "Hey, you better have a good reason for calling me at this time." I said. "Hey to you to. I do have a good reason for calling you and its nine in the morning. I got my midterm grades in the mail. I aced my history midterm." Adam told me. "I knew you would ace it Adam." I said. "Thanks again for helping me Evan." Adam said to me. "Your welcome, now can I go back to sleep. We have no school and I would like to sleep." I said. "Yea, yea all you do is sleep." Adam said. "Well I can't help it if I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep." I said. I hung up with Adam and rolled over to go back to sleep. Adam was right; I was getting tired a lot lately.

Randy came over my house later in the day. I was in my room thinking about my Christmas shopping I had to do. There was only three more days till Christmas Eve. I did some shopping last week but I needed to finish soon. "Hey Evan, what's up?" Randy asked. I was laying down on my bed. Randy was standing by my door. "Nothing just thinking." I said. "About what?" Randy asked, walking over to my bed to lie next to me. "Just about Christmas shopping." I said. "Okay, do you want to do some shopping together?" Randy asked. I couldn't shop with Randy because I had to get a gift for him. "I was planning on going with Cody. I haven't spent much time with him." I said. "Okay, it sounds like a good idea." Randy said. "Adam called me this morning to tell me he aced his history midterm so I asked my mom if she got my midterm grades in the mail too and she said did. I aced all my midterms." I proudly told Randy. "I didn't doubt that you wouldn't.' Randy said. Randy kissed me. "How did you do on your midterms?" I asked. "I did okay, I aced my history midterm," Randy said. It was my turn to kiss Randy. "So what are your plans for winter break? We have like three weeks off." I asked. "I wanted to spend it all with you but my mom wants to go visit her sister for the last week before we go back to school, so after New Years." Randy told me. "Okay, so we still have two weeks to together, and it would be nice to see your aunt again." I told him. Randy laid on his side and captured my mouth in a kiss. "I love how you're so caring and make everything seem like its going to be okay." Randy said. I smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss me.

I messaged Cody and asked him if he wanted to go to the mall with me and do some Christmas shopping. I saved up plenty of money from babysitting and running errands form my mom to do my shopping. Cody said he would go and he picked me up at noon. We were now walking around the mall. "Do you know what you're going to get Randy?" Cody asked. "Yea, I'm going to pick it up before we leave today.' I said. "What are you getting Jeff?" I asked. "I got him some drawing stuff." Cody said. "Nice, Jeff is really good at drawing." I said. We looked in a lot of stores and I was able to finish my shopping. Cody liked the gift I picked up for Randy and thought it was a perfect gift for him.

Christmas Eve was spent at my dad's house. We were opening our presents from him. My dad gave me some books, a bookshelf and a bike. Amber got Barbie dolls, a doll house and a new bike. I got my dad a tie and a watch. For Amber I gave her an art set that had crayons, color pencils, markers and water paints and along with the art set I gave her three coloring books. Amber hugged me tightly, thanking me for her presents. Our dad dropped of us that night so we could wake up and spend Christmas morning with our mom.

Christmas morning I was woken up by Amber jumping on me demanding that I wake up because Santa left us a lot of presents, her exact words. I yawned and picked her up. "Okay I'm awake. Tell mom I will be downstairs in a little while, I just want to wash up." I told her. "Okay." I put Amber down and she ran out of my room. I went downstairs and my mom was in the living room with my sister by the Christmas tree. There was a plate of homemade cinnamon buns. I loved when my mom backed them. I got clothes, books, video games and a new stereo. Amber got clothes, a tea set, doll clothes and finger paints. Amber got her second present from me which was a collection of her favorite Disney princess movies. I gave my mom a silver heart necklace, a silver bracelet and perfume. After opening our presents we spent the rest of the morning and afternoon watching the parade and Christmas movies. My mom told me I could spend some time with Randy before dinner.

Randy picked me up from my house, "Merry Christmas Evan." Randy said kissing me. "Merry Christmas Randy." I said. Randy drove to his house and his mom were watching T.V. "Hello, Merry Christmas Evan." Randy's mom said. I wished Randy's mom a Merry Christmas before Randy dragged me to his room. Randy sat on his bed and pulled me onto his lap. He handed me a small wrapped gift box. I unwrapped it and looked inside. It was a gold necklace that had Randy's initials RKO. I kissed Randy. "Thank you." I handed Randy his gift. I watched him open it and for a minute he just stared at it. "Open to the first page." I said. I watched as Randy read the first page.

_**Merry Christmas. Dear Randy I thought you might like this book because it is a blank book full of pages to put your thoughts and feelings onto this pages. What ever you made be feeling or going through just write it down in here. I love you. Love Evan. **_

Randy put the journal on the bed and kissed me. "I'm guessing you like it." I said. "I love it Evan, I love you." Randy told me. I smiled. Randy's journal was red and had his name in graved in gold color. I hoped the journal would help him with his anger problems and get out what he is really feeling. "I love you too Randy." We kissed and Randy laid me on his bed with him on top.

He covered my mouth and neck with kissed and pulled my shirt off of me. Randy kissed down my chest licking and taking one of my nipples into his mouth. I moaned and Randy started to pull down my pants. I was left only in my boxers and Randy pulled them off. He kissed my thighs, ignoring my cock that was getting hard. I squirmed underneath him and Randy kissed his way back up to my lips. I pushed Randy on his back "Take your shirt off." I said. Randy sat up and pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. I rubbed him through his pants and pushed Randy back down. I pulled Randy's pants off him. I kissed Randy's cock through his boxers. "Evan stop teasing me." Randy moaned. "No its fun to tease you." I said smirking. Randy growled and yanked his boxers down. He guided my head down to his cock "Suck and no teasing." Randy demanded. I licked my lips and licked the head of Randy's cock. I earned a moan from Randy. I took Randy into my mouth and sucked him. Randy pulled me up to him and flipped me on my back. He spread my legs and reached for the lube. He poured some lube on his fingers before rubbing around my hole. Rand pushed a finger into me and pumped slowly into me. He added a second finger, scissoring them. Randy spread some lube on his cock and pushed himself inside me. Randy kissed me as he pushed the rest of his cock inside. I moaned into his mouth and Randy stayed still till I was ready. I moved my hips "Please move Randy." I begged. Randy pulled out and thrusted back in. Randy moved slowly inside me, kissing me as we both became close to cumming. Randy reached down and quickly pumped my cock. "mmm Randy, I'm so close." I moaned. Randy thrusted faster "Cum for me Evan." Randy groaned out. With one last stroke I came all over Randy's hand. Randy came seconds later. Randy collapsed on the side of me and pulled me close to him.

The next week was relaxing but tiring for me. I spent a lot of time with Randy. We would go to the mall, movies and hang out at each others houses. I spent some time with Cody too. What was bothering me was that I was sleeping a lot and having to take a lot of naps. I didn't think that was normal but I didn't bother to think much into it.

I laid my head on Randy's chest. We were laying in Randy's bed after making love. Randy was leaving to his aunts house tomorrow. He wanted to see me before he left. Randy was running his hand up and down my arm. I winced when he touched a certain spot on my arm. "You okay baby." Randy asked. Randy looked down at my arm "Evan, what's this?" Randy asked, lightly touching the bruise that was on my arm. I looked at the bruise, it was black and blue and pretty big. "I don't know where I got that from." I said. "I'll make I'm more gentle next time." Randy said. "No Rand, I don't think you did this." I said. I looked up and kissed his lips. "You could never hurt me." I told him.

I knocked on my mom's door; I knew she wasn't sleeping yet. "Hi Evan, something wrong?" my mom asked. I walked into her room and sat on her bed. "Mom I think I should go see Doctor Johnson soon." I told her. "Are you feeling sick?" my mom asked. "I'm feeling really tired lately, I have been sleeping a lot." I said. "Evan, you were studying a lot for your finals and it's your break from school. Its normal to feel really tired but if you feel that it's not normal then I can make an appointment for you." my mom told me. I showed her the bruise on my arm and legs. "Make sure to show him those too. I might have to work, do you mind going by yourself to the appointment?" my mom asked. I shook my head. "Okay, I'll call the office tomorrow morning." my mom said. I hugged my mom good night and went to my room. I didn't know what my doctor would say about my tiredness or my bruises.

My mom had to work so I had to go to my doctor's appointment alone. There was also another problem she needed someone to watch Amber. My mom asked around and so did I but no one was available. I had someone else in mind that could watch Amber but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. I decided to call and ask. I dialed the number and waited for him to pick up. "Hey Adam it Evan." I said. "Hey Ev, what's up?" Adam asked. "I have a doctor's appointment and my mom has to go to work, is there anyway you could watch Amber for an hour until I get back from the doctors?" I asked. "The job pays." I added. "Well I never babysat before but I could give it a try. Okay, when?" Adam asked. "Tomorrow afternoon at two." I said. "Okay I will be there." Adam said. "Okay thanks Adam." I said. "Do you mind if Christian tags along, maybe he could help?" Adam asked. "Yea he could come as long as you watch Amber." I said. 'Okay will do, see you tomorrow." Adam said. I hung up the phone and called up my mom at work to let her know that Adam was going to watch Amber. She was okay with that.

I called a taxi to pick and drop me off at my doctor's office. I was anxious and nervous about talking to Doctor Johnson. I waited patiently trying to read one of the gossip magazines. "Evan Bourne" I heard Doctor Johnson say. I put the magazine down and followed Doctor Johnson to a patient room. "Hello Evan, how are you feeling today?" Doctor Johnson asked. "I'm feeling tired." I told him. "Okay, what brings you in here today?" Doctor Johnson asked. "I have been tired a lot for the past couple of months. I just thought that I was working too hard in school but every time I take a nap I'm still tired." I said. "Okay well lets check you over, anything else that's bothering you?" asked Doctor Johnson. "I have some bruises on my arms and legs that I don't remember getting. I don't remember bumping or falling down." I told him. I showed Doctor Johnson the bruises and he wrote about them in my chart. He then examined me and wrote things down. "I'm going to order some tests then see what they tell me. " Okay." I said. I was scheduled for the next two days for tests.

I walked out of my doctor's office and called a taxi when my phone went off. "Hey Randy." "Hey what's up?" Randy asked. "I just got out of my doctors." I said. "Okay How was your appointment?" Randy asked "It was okay." I said. I didn't want to tell him that I had to go for some tests. "Did your doctor tell you why you have been feeling so tired and about the bruises you're getting?" Randy asked. "He just told me that I was probably studying too hard for my midterms and that I probably bumped into things and I didn't notice." I said. I hated to lie to Randy but I wasn't going to tell him what my doctor suspected. I couldn't tell him because I didn't want to face it myself. Randy accepted my answer. "Who did your mom get to watch Amber?" Randy asked. "I called and asked Adam. Him and Christian are watching her." I said. "Okay, do you know how that is going?' Randy asked. "Well I called Adam and he said Amber was okay but I heard Christian scream and Amber laugh." I said. Randy laughed. The taxi pulled up and I got inside. I told him my address. For the rest of the ride Randy talked about how his visit to his aunts house was going so far.

I hung up my phone telling Randy I would call him later tonight. I walked in my house and found Adam and Amber coloring in the living room and Christian was sleeping on the couch. "Evan I missed you." Amber screamed when she saw me walk in. Amber jumped into my arms and hugged me. "Hey Amber, I missed you too. Were you good for Adam and Christian?" I asked. Amber nodded. "Yes but I don't like Christian." she said pointing to a sleeping Christian. "What happened?" I asked her. "He called me a brat." Amber told me. I shook my head. I put Amber down and shook Christian awake. He stood up 'Hey Evan, is it time to leave yet?" he asked. I rolled my eyes "You called my sister a brat?" I asked. "In Christian's defense Amber kicked him when he said she couldn't have ice cream." Adam interrupted. I looked to Amber "Amber you know it's not nice to kick people, even if they said you couldn't have ice cream." I told her. Amber walked over to Christian "I'm sorry for kicking you." she said and hugged him. Christian smiled "Thanks." Christian said. "Amber go play in your room." I said. Amber said bye to Adam and Christian and ran up to her room. "Thanks again Adam." I said. "It was fun watching Amber, I'm good at this." Adam said. "I'm happy you had a good time." I said. "I should babysit other kids." Adam said. "I don't think that is a good idea." Christian said. "Why not, if Adam is good at babysitting then he should do it, he could make some extra money." I said. "That's true, speaking of money where is mine?" Adam asked holding out his hand. I handed him a twenty. "Thank you." Adam said. "Wait before you go, I was wondering if you could watch Amber tomorrow and the next day but for at least four hours each day." I asked. "Okay, but I think it's just going to just be me, Christian doesn't like babysitting." Adam said. Christian nodded his head in agreement. "Okay well I guess I will see you tomorrow." Adam said. Adam and Christian left and I started cooking dinner. I was tired but I my mom was going to be even more tired when she got home from work and I didn't want her to have to cook dinner.

Five days later my mom dropped Amber off at her friend's house so we could both go to my next doctor's visit. "How are you feeling about this visit Evan?" my mom asked. "I'm nervous, I don't want to know the results from the tests say." I said. "Evan what ever the results may be you are going to be okay, I will take care and love you no matter what." my mom said. I nodded "I love you too mom." I said. I didn't want to think about this anymore so I put my head phones in and turned my I pod on.

I walked into the office with my mom and only had to wait for a few minutes before my doctor called me in. "Hello Evan, nice to see you again." doctor Johnson said. Doctor Johnson shook hands with my mom and we went into one of the patient rooms. "So Evan I got your results from the tests. First how are you feeling?" my doctor asked. "I'm still tired." I told him. Doctor Johnson nodded and looked into my chart. "The results from your tests say and I'm sorry to tell you this is that you have leukemia." he told me. "What?" I asked. "Evan these tests all conclude that you have acute leukemia." Doctor Johnson told me again. Everything else was a blur from then on. I partly heard the conversation that Doctor Johnson was having with my mom. "How serious is the leukemia?" I asked. "Well we caught it at a pretty early stage, although it's going to take a lot of time to try to get it into remission." Doctor Johnson said. "Okay, will I be able to go to school?" I asked. "Chemo is going to make you very sick, I don't think it is a good idea for you to go to school but as long as you feel well enough and your not pushing it then I don't see why not." he said. I nodded. Doctor Johnson and my mom talked for the rest of the visit while I went to the car.

I went straight to my room when we got home. "Evan do you want me to make you something to eat?" my mom asked. "No mom that's okay. I'm going to take a nap." I told her. "Okay just let me know if you need anything. Evan I promise we are going to get through this." my mom said. My mom left my room and laid down. I turned off my phone not wanting to be bothered. I felt like I could sleep for the rest of the week off.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked. "Yea I'm fine why?" I asked. Cody and I were at his house playing video games. "Your quiet and don't look like your having fun." Cody told me. "Cody can I tell you something?" I asked. Cody paused the game and looked at me. "Yea, Evan you can tell me anything." Cody said. "Okay but you can't saying anything to anyone especially Randy.' I told him. "Oh okay. What's going on?" Cody asked. "Well you know how I have been feeling tired lately, and I have been getting these bruises on my arms and legs." "I knew about you always being tired but not about the bruises." Cody said. "I went to the doctors and he did a lot of tests. I have acute leukemia, it came back." I said. Cody's eyes widened "You have leukemia?" he asked. I nodded and my eyes started to water. Cody pulled me into his arms "It's okay Evan, your going to be okay." Cody said trying to soothe me. "Wait did you say that you have leukemia again? You had it before?" Cody asked. I wiped my eyes "Yea when I was four but it went into remission." I told him. Cody held me for awhile and we sat on my floor in silence. "Evan you have to tell Randy." Cody finally said. I shook my head "I cant, at least not right now." "Evan you have to, he has a right to know and you shouldn't have to go through this with out him." Cody said. "I know but I don't know how to tell him, Cody I love him and I don't want him to be upset." I said. "Randy may get upset but I know he loves you too. He will be with you all through this." Cody told me. Cody was right, I had to tell Randy.

**A/N Oh no… I wonder how Randy is going to take the news. **

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Talks and Chemo**

**A/N Okay here I another update. I am sorry about last chapter… I made some mistakes. For some reason I keep mixing Riley and Jeff up. Riley is the one dating Cody. Also I know Evan and Randy was supposed to go to New York, I forgot about that when I decided to add in Evan getting sick. Don't worry I will fix that. Anyways please forgive me for those mistakes, I was very tired and I know not to write late at night. I hope you enjoy this chapter, its kinda sad just to warn you. If you like this story read more of my other stories like, If you can hear me, It's going to be okay, High school not like others. Enjoy!**

Cody was right, I did need to tell Randy what was going on. How was I going to tell him though? It was just sinking in that my leukemia came back. I knew I couldn't handle this on my own and that my family and friends wouldn't let me. I didn't want to be babied or felt bad for. I wanted people that I could talk to, people that would understand if I didn't want to talk about leukemia. I couldn't shut Randy out. Randy had called me twice after I got home from the doctors when I shut my phone off. I didn't want Randy to think I was ignoring him but I didn't want to tell him over the phone and I had no energy for talking tonight. I planned on calling Randy and asking him come over tomorrow morning so we could talk. I rested in my room till it was time to eat dinner

My mom knocked on my door after dinner "Evan, Jack is on the phone." she told me. She walked into my room and handed me the house phone and walked out.

"Hey Jack." I said. "Hey Ev, what's up?" Jack asked. "Nothing. What about you? Sorry about not being able to come to New York." I said.

"It's not a problem; my mom told me that you needed to rest. She also told me about your leukemia." Jack said.

"Yea, its back but there was always a chance of it coming back." I said.

"Just stay strong, you can get through this." Jack told me.

'Thanks Jack." "Call me if you want to chat." Jack told me.

Jack and I talked for a little while longer than we hung up. Jack promised that he would come see me on his school break.

I called Randy and asked him to come over. His family was back from visiting his aunt and uncle last night. I waited for Randy in my room.

"Hey Randy." I said. I put my book down that I was reading.

"Hey Evan." Randy said. He sat next to me on my bed and leaned in for a kiss.

"Are you okay, I called you a few times yesterday and you didn't answer?"

"Yea, I was taking a nap. Sorry." I said.

Randy smiled "Its okay baby." Randy said.

I decided to just get to the point. "Randy I have to tell you something. I decided to go to go see my doctor about my tiredness and bruises. I had to do a lot of tests and I found out that I have acute leukemia." I told Randy. Randy was silent and still. I waited for Randy to say anything

"Randy?" I asked. Randy looked at me "Yea." he answered. "Did you hear what I just said? My doctor told me I have acute leukemia. That's why I have been feeling so tired and I have all these bruises." I said again. Randy pulled me to him and I could see it in Randy's eyes that he understood.

"Randy can you please talk to me. I need to know how you feel about this." I told him. I lifted Randy's chin to look right at me. I let Randy kiss me and then he pulled away. He stood up from my bed, looking down at me.

"I can't talk about this now, I'm sorry Evan." Randy quickly kissed me again and then walked out of my room. How could Randy just leave like that? I ran out of my room to try and catch him but he drove away in his car. I went back to my room. I tried calling Randy but he didn't pick up.

I decided to call Cody "Hey Cody, do you know where Randy is? Has he called you?" I asked.

"No, I haven't spoken to Randy since yesterday why?" Cody asked.

"Randy was at my house earlier today and I told him about my leukemia. He didn't say anything and just left. He's not answering when I call him." I told Cody.

"Wow, sorry Evan. I can try to give Randy a call but maybe he needs time to take things in. Randy loves you Evan and he's probably just hurt and confused that you're sick now." Cody told me.

"I know but I need to talk to him Cody, I'm so scared right now. I don't know how I'm going to get through this without him." I said.

"I know, just try and understand how Randy feels too, I'm not saying that what Randy did was okay, just give him some time." said Cody. "Okay, thanks Cody. I'll talk to you soon." I said. Even after I talked to Cody I still felt upset. I wanted Randy to talk to me.

The next day was school. I didn't know if Randy was going to pick me up like he usually did. I was going to ask my mom for a ride when I heard a horn beep. Randy was outside. I walked to his car and got in.

"Hey Evan." he said.

"Hey." Randy said. He drove to the school and parked the car.

"Can we talk before going inside?" Randy asked. I nodded.

Randy turned to me and grabbed my hair "I'm sorry Evan for walking out yesterday. I just needed to be by myself, I'm sorry." Randy told me.

"Its okay Randy, I understand." I said.

"So how do you feel today?" Randy asked.

"I'm okay, my mom has been talking with my doctor about starting me on meds." I said. "Okay, I want you to know I'm going to be here for you. I'm not going to leave you Evan." Randy said. Randy leaned in and kissed me. "I love you Evan."

"I love you too Randy." I said. We got out of the car and walked into the school.

I saw Ted eating lunch by himself. "Hey Ted what's up?" I asked walking over to the table

"Hey Evan, nothing much." Ted said smiling.

"Where's Cody and Randy?" I asked. I sat down and put my tray on the table.

"Randy's at the weight room and Cody is with Riley." Ted told me.

"Okay, so how are you?" I asked. Ted and I usually didn't get the chance to talk to one another that much.

"I'm good, what about you?" Ted asked.

I shrugged "Tired"

"Oh, I thought that might pass after the break we had. Didn't you sleep a lot over break?" Ted asked.

"Yea but I'm still tired." I said biting into my sand which. "Okay."

I was half way though my lunch and I felt my stomach turn. The next thing I know I was running to the bathroom and puking into the toilet.

"Evan, are you okay? Do you want me to get the nurse?" I looked up and saw Ted standing next to me. He handed me some toilet paper to wipe my mouth.

"No, I'm okay." I said shaking me head.

"Okay I can walk you to the nurse." Ted told me.

I stood up from the floor and walked over to the sink. I splashed my face with cold water.

"I'm okay Ted; I guess my lunch didn't agree with my stomach." I said. "Okay, well you should see the nurse if you throw up again." Ted said. "Okay, thanks Ted." I said walking out of the bathroom.

Randy and Ted were standing by Randy's car after school.

I walked over to the car "Ready to go?" I asked. I just wanted to go back to my house and take a nap.

"Yea, I'm just waiting on Cody to give him a ride home." Randy told me.

"How's your stomach feeling Evan?" Ted asked. Randy looked at me questionably.

"It's feeling much better." I said.

"What was wrong?" Randy asked.

"Evan threw up during lunch." Ted told Randy. "Did you go to the nurse?" Randy asked. "I didn't need to, I felt better after I threw up." I said.

"Okay but next time you should go see the nurse." Randy said. I glared at Randy.

"I'm fine Randy." I said going inside the car. I knew I was being harsh but I didn't want Randy telling me what I should have done.

We dropped Ted and Cody at their houses. "Evan, are you mad at me?" Randy asked.

"No, just tired." I told him.

"Okay." Randy drove to my house. "Do you want to stay for a while?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked. I nodded and pulled at him to get out of his car.

"I'm not going to need a ride to school tomorrow." I told Randy. Randy was lying in my bed with me. We were just relaxing and talking.

"Why?" he asked. I had my head on Randy's chest.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning; my mom is going to drop me off at school." I said.

"Okay, will you tell me about what your doctor said?" Randy asked.

"Yea, of course Randy. I want you to know everything." I told him. "You didn't tell me about what happened during lunch today." Randy said. "I didn't want you to worry about nothing, the food was probably spoiled or something." I said.

"Okay, next time I want to know if you get sick." Randy said. I leaned up and kissed him. "Okay." I crawled on top of Randy, not breaking our kiss.

"You should rest Evan." Randy said. I shook my head

"I don't need to rest, I need you." I purred.

I kissed Randy's neck, sucking and nipping at it. Randy moaned. I pulled Randy's shirt up and kissed his chest. I took a nipple into my mouth. "Evan, don't stop." Randy moaned. I grinned and lightly pinched the other nipple. Sitting up I took my shirt off. Randy followed and his shirt joined mine on the floor. Randy gently pulled me back down to him, kissing me. He flipped us and unbuttoned my pants. Randy stuck his hand in my boxers and stroked my cock. I bucked into his hand. Randy took his hand out and started pulling off his pants and boxers. Randy went back to kissing me as our cock rubbed up against each other. Randy's kisses went all the down to my cock. He licked and kissed the tip. I handed him the lube.

Randy's finger slipped inside me. I moaned. "You want me Evan?" Randy asked in my ear. I nodded. "Say it Evan, tell me what you want." Randy said sliding in a second finger pumping them in and out. "I want you Randy, I want your cock inside me." I moaned. Randy removed his fingers and thrusted into me. Randy pumped his cock in and out of me. He was hitting my spot repeatedly and I was getting close. Randy reached down and stroked my cock. "Randy." I moaned. I came all over Randy's hand and he came a few seconds later. Randy pulled out of me and laid next to me.

I went to my doctor's appointment with my mom the next morning. He wanted to start my meds and chemo. I was getting worse every day and that wasn't good. I was put on a an intense chemo cycle. I had to go five times a week. Chemo was going to be done after school.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today Evan?" my mom asked.

"Yea mom. I need to go to school as much as possible. I don't want to get left behind." I told my mom.

"Okay but if you're not feeling good call me and I'll come pick you up." my mom said. "Okay, see you later." I said.

I walked into school just in time for science class. "How did your appointment go?" Cody asked me during science.

"My doctor wants me to start chemo. I have my first round tomorrow after school." I told him.

"Do you want some company, I could go with you." Cody offered. I shook my head "No, I'll be fine."

I wanted to go to chemo alone, I didn't want anyone feeling sorry for me. "Okay, but you do know Randy is going to want to go with you right? He's not going to let you go by yourself." Cody said. "I know." We were getting glares from our teacher so we stopped talking until it was time for lunch.

I was in the cafeteria eating, Randy and Ted walked up to our table. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey Evan." Ted said.

"How did your appointment go?" Randy asked.

"What appointment?" Ted asked. "I had a doctors appointment." I said.

"Was it to find out why you have been feeling so tired?" Ted asked. I guess Randy didn't tell him. "Yea." I said. Ted looked to me for more answers.

"Actually I had to talk to my doctor about me starting chemo." I said. "Chemo?" Ted asked.

"Yea, I have leukemia, I start chemo tomorrow after school." I told him.

"I'm going with you." Randy finally spoke up.

"Okay." I wasn't going to fight with Randy. I think Ted was just trying take in what I just told him. He stared at his uneaten food.

"I'm going to head to the gym." Ted said. Ted got up and walked right out of the cafeteria. I wondered what was going on with Ted. I finished eating

"You okay to go to your classes?" Randy whispered. "Yea, I'm fine." I said.

My mom drove me to my first chemo treatment. Randy was going to meet me at the hospital where I had chemo. I sat in the bed while Randy was sitting right beside me in a chair. I tried to distract myself with the T.V. that was on but it wasn't working.

"Can you turn it off?" I asked Randy pointing to the T.V. Randy turned the T.V off.

Chemo was going to last for three hours each day. I didn't know if I could deal with that again. I remember my mom used to distract me with toys and books to pass the time. Most of the times I would just sleep.

"Randy you don't have to stay for the whole time." I said.

"Evan I'm here for the whole time." Randy stated.

"Is there anything that you want?" Randy asked.

"No, I should I brought my homework with me." I said.

A few days into chemotherapy I was getting more tired and sick. I couldn't get out of my bed without throwing up before school. I couldn't eat, I ran out of my classes to the bathrooms.

"Evan I think you should stay home from school today." my mom told me.

"Mom I'm fine." I said.  
>"Evan you're throwing up, and you look really pale." my mom said. I wasn't in the mood and yanked my covers over my head. I hated missing school but my mom was right, I couldn't go today.<p>

I dialed Randy's number "Hey Randy, I'm not going to school today. I'm not feeling good." I said.

"Okay I can stop by after school." Randy told me. I told Randy that was okay and hung up the phone. I needed more sleep.

I was at the hospital, doing chemo when I saw Ted walk in. I was surprised to see him here. "Hey Evan, Randy had to go to a therapy session so I asked if I could keep you company today." Ted told me.

"Okay, thanks for coming." I said. I didn't know what I would say to Ted, I haven't really talked to him since I told him about my leukemia. Ted sat down in the chair next to my bed. The T.V was on so we both paid attention to that.

"So how's the chemo going?" Ted finally asked.

"Its going good at least that's what my doctor is telling me but they want me to try another cycle which means more weeks. I just started chemo and I know its going to be a while until I can stop ." I said.

"Evan, I'm sorry for walking out a few weeks ago after you told me about your leukemia." Ted said.

"You don't need to be sorry Ted. It's hard to find out that someone that you know is sick." I told him.  
>"Yea but I should of least tried to talk to you." said Ted.<p>

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"One of my aunts, my mom's oldest sister had breast cancer. She had to go through chemo, but it wasn't enough. She died a year later." Ted told me. Ted must of thought about his aunt when I talked about chemo.

"I'm sorry Ted." I said.

"Thanks, I was pretty close to my aunt. I used to visit her every summer." Ted said.

For the rest of my time here Ted talked about his time with his aunt. It was weird spending time with Ted. Ted was Randy's best friend but I guess we had something in common now.

Finally it was time to leave. I was tired and needed my bed. I saw Randy waiting outside the hospital in his car. Ted walked me to Randy's car.

"How was chemo?" Randy asked. I got into the car.

"It was okay. I had talked with Ted." I said.

"Yea, it was nice." Ted said. Randy thanked Ted for staying with me.

"You don't have to get someone to stay with me every time I have chemo." I told Randy.

"I know, I just don't want you to be alone during it." Randy said.

"I don't mind being alone at times, it gives me time to myself. Sometimes I need that." I said.

"Okay. Would you feel better if I asked if you want me to stay with you during chemo and you can tell me if you want to be by yourself during those times" Randy suggested.

"That sounds good and I'm sorry if I'm rude." I said.

"Evan don't apologize." Randy pulled up to my house and kissed me.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Home schooled and hospitals. **

**A/N Here is another update. This chapter is kinda sad, I was sad when I wrote this chapter. Enjoy and remember to review!**

I couldn't get out of bed. I was too tired and weak. I spent three hours in the middle of the night on the bathroom floor throwing up. There was no way I was going to school today. I finally fell asleep at four am and only got about three hours of sleep. I waited till my mom came into my room.

"Mom I don't think I can go to school today." I said.

"I was wondering when you were going to let your body rest." my mom said.

I have been going to school for two straight weeks and still doing chemo. I had to go home early a couple of times because I was too sick to stay in school.

"Evan you should listen to me and think about doing home schooling. At least until you have enough energy to get through a full day of school." my mom told me.

"I know mom, I think I'm going to try it." I said. I hated having to miss school but I had no other choice. I just was not able to go to school.

Randy called me and said he was going to stop by after school. I showered and dressed. Randy sat on my bed "How was school?" I asked.

'It was fine; I missed you being there though." Randy said.

"I missed you too. My mom wants me to do homeschooling until I feel better enough to go to school or until the leukemia is gone." I told Randy.

Randy nodded 'That's probably the best thing to do. It will give you time to rest and you can do your work at your own pace." Randy said. Randy pulled me on his lap. "When do you start your next round of chemo?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, that's going to make me even more sick." I complained.

"I know it makes you sick but its going to help you." Randy told me.

"Yea its just hard trying to get through a day, especially after chemo but I know its going to be okay. I know I'm going to get through this." I said. Randy leaned in and kissed me.

"If you believe that than so do I" he said.

The teacher came to my house for a homeschooling session She was going to come three times a week for two hours. If I completed the work she gave me I was going to be okay to go back to school when I was well enough. The door bell rang after the teacher I went to answer it. It was Cody.

"Hey Evan. You want to hang for awhile?" Cody asked. I smiled Cody was the one I could just hang with without talking about my leukemia. We played video games or we would watch T.V. and we never talked about how I felt or about doctor appointments.

"Yea I'm up for some video games." I said.

Cody followed me to my room and I hooked up the xbox system. Cody handed me some games and I put one in. It was nice to have some energy to play video games. These days all I felt like doing was either sleep or read.

"Okay the next game who ever wins is the official champ of the game." Cody told me. Cody and I were playing video games for the past two hours. I wasn't tired and I didn't have the urge to throw up. My mom knocked on the door. "Evan its time to take your medication and dinner is ready." she said.

"Okay mom." I said. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked Cody.

"Okay let me just call my mom and let her know." Cody said.

"How did the homeschooling go today?" Randy asked me. Randy was over my house a few days later and he was laying with me in my bed as I rested my head on his chest.

"It was okay. I don't have a lot of work to catch up on. I hate that I have to miss going to school but at least I can still do the work." I said.

I was running my hand up and down Randy's chest. I snuck my hand inside his shirt.  
>"Evan what are you doing?" Randy moaned. I looked up at Randy and smirked<p>

"Nothing," I said. My hand went lower to his stomach.  
>"How was history class?" I asked.<p>

"Boring, even more boring with out you there." Randy told me. I slipped my hand into Randy's pants. Randy grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Evan, you shouldn't" he told me. I frowned "Why?" I asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to exert yourself. You need to rest." Randy said.

I shook my head "Stop telling me to rest, I'm okay" I said. I stared hard at Randy

"I want you Randy." I whispered. Randy nodded and let me slip my hand back into his pants. I grabbed Randy's cock and gently tugged on it.

"Evan" Randy moaned. "You like that?" I asked. Randy slowly nodded.

"You want more?" I asked. I took my hand out and unbuttoned his pants. I sat in between Randy's legs and pulled his pants down.

"Randy you didn't tell me what you wanted." I said massaging him through his boxers. Randy was bucking against my hand.

"Suck me Evan." Randy told me. I pulled Randy's boxers down and saw how hard Randy was. I grabbed his cock and licked from the base to the head. I twirled my tongue around the tip.

"Shit Evan, stop teasing." Randy pleaded. I sucked his cock into my mouth. I hummed around his cock. It wasn't long before Randy came in my mouth. I licked him clean. "Damn Evan." Randy said trying to regain in breathing.

Randy pulled me up on top of him.

"Thank you Evan." Randy said kissing me. Randy flipped us over. He made sure he wasn't putting his weight on me. Randy kissed and nipped at my neck. My pants were off in seconds. "I'll be gentle." Randy whispered. Randy's fingers massaged my hole and I felt a finger push into me. Randy stretched me, adding a second finger. Randy kissed me as he slowly pushed his cock into me. Randy moved slowly inside me as we kissed. He stroked my cock matching his slow thrusts inside me.

"Please Randy I need to cum" I begged.

Randy quickened his strokes to my cock and I came. A few thrusts later and Randy came. Randy walked to my bathroom and came back with a washcloth. He cleaned us both up and laid back down next to me.

"Stay the night?" I asked. "Yea Evan." Randy said. I wrapped myself around Randy's body and pulled the covers over us.

It was Sunday and I was in my room reading. My stomach was doing flips and all of a sudden I raced to my bathroom. I lifted the toilet seat and emptied everything I had in my stomach. I grabbed some toilet paper and wiped my mouth. I looked at the paper and saw red. I looked inside the toilet and there was red in there too. It looked like I threw up blood. There was a lot of it and it scared me. I raced downstairs as fast as I could manage. No one was home. I called my mom and got her voicemail. I called my dad, no answer. I didn't know what to do. Throwing up blood did not look like a good sign.

I called Randy, hoping he would answer but no answer. I went to try to call my mom again but my phone rang. It was Ted. "Hey Evan, how are you feeling?" Ted asked.

"Not good Ted. I'm throwing up blood. My mom and dad are not answering their phones. I don't know what to do." I said.

"Okay calm down Evan. I will be right there." Ted said.

Ted hung up before I could even say anything else. I threw up again and this time it was even more blood. The doorbell rang and I answered it. Ted rushed in and helped me to the living room.

"Evan you don't look so good. Have you tried to call your parents again?" Ted asked.

"Yea but they must be busy at work. I threw up more blood." I told Ted.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital, it's not normal to be throwing up blood." Ted said.

I nodded and followed Ted to his car. "I'm going to call my mom and have her meet us at the hospital. I don't think the doctors will see you unless an adult is with you.' Ted said.

Ted drove to the hospital and I was starting to feel sicker. I was sweating, shaking and about to pass out.

"It's going to be okay Evan, just hang in there and the doctors will make it all better." Ted told me.

Ted helped me into the emergency room where Ted's mom was already there. Ted talked to his mom, explaining why I had to come here. Ted's mom went right up to the nurse's station and talked to the nurses. The nurse took me back into the rooms and that's all I remembered. I had passed out.

I woke up in a room. I tried to sit up but couldn't. "Evan relax." I heard Ted say. Ted was sitting right next to my bed.

"What happened?" I asked. Ted helped me to sit up. I looked down at my arm and I had an iv hooked there.

"You passed out when they brought you in the room to see the doctor. Your mom is on the way." Ted told me.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked.

"He hasn't said anything yet, they are still running test" Ted said.

My mom ran into the room "Evan, sweetie are you okay?" she asked.

My mom hugged me and Ted moved so she could sit down "Yea mom I'm feeling a little bit better." I told her. Doctor Johnson walked in

"Hi Evan. How are you feeling?" he asked.

I shrugged "I'm tired." I told him.

"Okay, I'm happy your friend brought you in when he did. So I ran some test and your chemo is not really working so good." Dr. Johnson said.

"So what do we do next then, there has got to be more we can do." my mom said.

"We can try another round of chemo, or we could try radiation." Doctor Johnson told us.

Doctor Johnson took my mom into the hallway to talk more to her. Ted sat back down

"Evan I'm sorry you're going through this, I know you don't want to hear it but I really am." Ted said. I smiled at Ted. I couldn't believe in this short time how much I would get to know Ted.

"Thanks Ted, I know that my doctor is going to find something to help me, he just has to." I said. Ted smiled and hugged me.

"Evan." I looked up to see Randy standing there. Ted pulled away and Randy walked over.  
>"I'll let you guys talk, I'm going to let my mom know how your doing." Ted said walking out the room.<p>

Randy stood by my bed "Hey Evan." he said. Randy grabbed my hand and held it.

"Hey Randy." I said. Randy placed a kiss on my forehead. "I'm so sorry I didn't answer when you called. I was in my therapy session." Randy told me.

"It's okay Randy." I said. "No it's not Evan, I should have picked up when you called." Randy said.

"I'm okay now, Ted helped me." I said. Randy smiled and I brought him closer to me.

"Evan what are you doing?" Randy asked.

"I just need to be close to you right now." I said. I felt my eyes fill with tears and I quickly turned my head to wipe at my eyes. Randy turned my head back

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"I'm scared Randy, my doctor told me that the chemo is not working. Their going to try another round but if that doesn't work then they are going to try radiation." I told him.

"Evan I'm going to be here right with you and I'm not going to let anything happen. You just have to stay strong and fight this." Randy said. Randy grazed his lips over mine and kissed me. "Fight for us." Randy whispered.

"I will, I'm strong enough to fight this." I said.

My dad arrived at the hospital. "Evan. Are you okay what happened?" he asked.

"Dad relax, I just had some problems that's all." I said.

"You call throwing up blood problems. Evan that's serious. What did the doctor say?" my dad asked. My mom walked in at that moment. She pulled my dad to the hallway.

"I'm sorry about that." I said to Randy. "Don't worry your dad was just being a dad." Randy told me. A few minutes later my dad walked back into the room.

"Sorry Evan for freaking out. Your mom explained everything to me. You stay strong now, do you need anything. You want me to pick up some of your books, maybe get your I pod to listen to?" my dad asked.

"Yea books and my I pod." I said. My dad stayed for awhile before and promising to bring me some stuff tomorrow afternoon.

I must have fallen asleep. I woke up to voices in my hospital room. I opened my eyes to see Randy, Cody, Adam and Ted standing by the door.

"Hey guys." I said.

"See what you three did, you woke him up." Randy said. Randy walked over to me.

"We didn't mean too, we just wanted to see how he was doing." Cody said.

"Yea it was your voice that woke him up." Adam added.

"Enough fighting and come over here." I said. Cody and Ted were on one side of my bed and Randy and Adam were on the other side.

"Here this is for you." Adam said handing me a get well bear.

I smiled "Thanks Adam."

"Where's my mom?" I asked Randy.

"She had to pick up Amber from her friends house and drop her off at your dads house. She said she would be back soon." Randy told me.

"I was at the mall with Riley when Ted called me. I was scared Evan." Cody told me. I held out my hand to Cody and Cody grabbed it.

"I'm okay Cody. No need to worry." I tried to assure him. Cody smiled and nodded.

"Do you know how long you have to stay here?" Adam asked.

I shook my head "My doctor said a few days, but he's still not sure." I told them.

"Okay, do you want us to bring some things to you?" Ted asked.

"My dad is already bringing some stuff tomorrow." I said.

"Maybe I can bring you xbox and hook it up to the T.V here." Cody said.

"Cody I don't think that's a good idea. Evan needs some rest and needs to work on getting better. Video games are not going to help him now." Randy said.

"I was just trying to make Evan feel better." Cody sadly said.

I squeezed Cody's hand, "You always make me feel better Cody, we don't always need video games." I told him. Cody smiled.

'Well we should let you relax, come on Cody, Adam" Ted said.

I was happy that my friends stopped by and I was sad to see them go.

"They will be back soon and before you know it you will be out of the hospital." Randy said. Randy sat on the chair next to my bed.

Randy stayed with me till the night. My mom had to go home and take care of Amber. Ted's mom told my mom that she could watch Amber when she was at the hospital. A nurse came in the room and told us that visiting hours were over. Randy was refusing to leave, saying that he was going to stay here all night. "Sir if you don't leave I'm going to call security." the nurse said.

"No he's going to leave in a minute, give us like five more minutes please?" I asked.

"Okay, but only five more minutes." she said. The nurse left and I looked at Randy.  
>"Baby I know you want to stay with me but go home and sleep. I promise they will let you come back in the morning." I told Randy.<p>

"Evan I don't want to leave you, but okay. I'm going to leave but I'm going to be here first thing in the morning." Randy told me.

"You have school tomorrow." I reminded him.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow." Randy said.

"Randy you have to go to school, I don't want you missing school because I'm in the hospital. This is your senior year." I told him.

"I just want to stay with you tomorrow then I'll go to school the next day okay." said Randy.

I nodded and Randy leaned in and kissed me "Sleep and I will be here tomorrow morning." Randy told me. I nodded and watched as Randy left. He glared at the nurse who walked in before leaving.

"Boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yea, an over protective but loving boyfriend." I told her. The nurse smiled and checked my iv. "Your lucky to have each other, not everyone has someone special" she said.

**Okay like it or not please review!**

**A/N Next chapter there's going to be someone visiting Evan at the hospital. Any guesses? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Visitors and Break outs **

**A/N Here is another chapter. I'm sorry it took me some time to update. Remember to leave a review if you like this story. Enjoy!**

It had been a week since I had been admitted into the hospital. I was showing some improvement but not enough to let me go home. I still did some of my work for school but only during certain times of the day. It helped that I was put into a room by myself. Randy spent a lot of time with me. He would come to the hospital after school, he would leave for his therapy sessions and when the visiting hours were over for the night. Randy was still trying to convince the nurses to let him stay over night.

My mom called earlier this morning saying she was going to bring Amber to visit me after school. When Amber walked in she smiled and ran over to my bed. My mom sat her down next to me on the bed. This was her first time seeing me since I was admitted into the hospital.

"I made you a lot of pictures Evan." she told me. Amber grabbed her backpack and pulled out papers. Some were drawings, some were get well cards and some were pictures she colored in school.

"Thank you Amber." I hugged her.  
>"Evan when are you coming home, I miss you." Amber said.<p>

"Sweetie Evan will be home when he feels better, he is still sick." my mom said.

"Okay, can I still make you lots of pictures?" Amber asked me.

I smiled and kissed her forehead "Of course, you know I have a wall just for your art work." I said. It was true; in my room by my closet were all the pictures Amber had made me.

I was pretty sure that if I stayed in this hospital a little longer than these walls here would be covered with pictures. Amber and my mom stayed for awhile until my mom had to go home and cook dinner for Amber.

"I love you Evan, feel better soon." Amber said. She kissed my cheek before walking out with my mom.

I was watching T.V waiting for Randy to get out of school. I decided to take a nap and when I opened my eyes I must have been dreaming or something because he couldn't be sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"Hey Evan." he said. I blinked my eyes and raised my head.

"John what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard that you were in the hospital" John said.

"Why do you care if I'm in the hospital." I angrily said. John was my ex boyfriend, one of the reasons why my mom decided to move us here. Our break up was a bad one.

"Evan I do care that you're in the hospital. I know I hurt you but I still care about you." John told me.

"John you did hurt me, you broke my heart but you know what I found someone that healed it." I said.

"You're dating someone?" John asked.

I nodded "Yea, and I love him."

"That's good Evan, I'm happy that you found someone. I guess we weren't right for each other." John said.

"Yea obviously if you had to cheat on me." I said.

"Again I'm sorry." John said.

"Why did you come here John, to tell me that?" I asked.

"I needed to come here to make sure you were okay, I hated that I cheated on you and that you hate me for that." John told me.

"John I got over the cheating and the break up. I'm sorry that you couldn't tell me that you liked your best friend instead of going behind my back. I worked through those issues and I moved on. I think you should move on too." I said.

John nodded "Okay do you think we can ever be friends?"

"Yea I guess" I said.

John and I talked for awhile. "How did you find out that I was in the hospital?" I asked him.

"Jack told me." John said. Jack and John went to the same school.

"How long are you out here for?" I asked.

"I flew in this morning and my flight back is early tomorrow morning." John told me.

"I should head back to the hotel." John said.

"Okay, John thank you for coming to see me.' I said.

John smiled "I'm happy that I came to see you. We cleared up a lot of things. I'm happy that you found someone that loves you. Stay strong and fight Evan." John told me. John leaned over and hugged me.

"Bye John and have a safe trip." I said.

Randy came to my room a half an hour after John left. I didn't want to tell Randy that John came to see me but I wasn't going to keep anything from Randy anymore. I wanted to be honest with him with everything.

"Hey Evan." Randy said. Randy kissed me and I scooted over so he could share the bed with me. I didn't like when Randy sat in the chair, it seemed so far from me.

"Hey Randy, how was school?" I asked. Randy shrugged and kissed me.

"I hated not being here with you. How was your day? Did you chemo go okay?" Randy asked me.

"I guess it was okay. Someone came by to see me today." I told him.

"Who was it?" Randy asked.

"It was my ex boyfriend. My cousin Jack told him I was in the hospital and he flew here to see how I was doing." I said.

"Did you guys talk?" Randy asked.

"Yea we did. I told him how bad he hurt me. I told him I was with someone else that healed my heart." I told Randy.

"It's good that you talked to him." Randy said. I was surprised on how well Randy was taking this.

"He's leaving tomorrow morning, he just wanted to make sure I was okay." I said.

"Okay, I'm happy you told me." Randy said.

"I don't want to keep anything from you Randy, I love you." I said.

Randy smiled and kissed me. A nurse came in the room to check on me but quickly left when Randy glared at her.

Being in the hospital for three weeks was really starting to get to me. I kept telling my doctor I was well enough to go home but Doctor Johnson refused to discharge me. I was flipping through the channels on the T.V. when I let out a loud sigh.

"What's up with you?" I looked up and saw Adam walking in the room.

"Hey Adam." I said.

"Hey, so what's with the sighing?" Adam asked.

"I want out of this hospital already. I know I haven't been here that long but it feels like it." I said.

"Three weeks is a long time. What does your doctor say about releasing you?" Adam asked.

"He doesn't want to release me until he knows I'm well enough to go home." I said.

"Okay well than you are just going to have to get better faster." Adam told me.

I laughed "I'm trying to."

"You need to get out soon; Valentines day is in two days." Adam told me.

"I'm not getting out before then." I said. Adam looked like he was thinking about something and when I tapped him he shushed me. "I'm thinking." he told me.

"Okay, I have a plan." said Adam.

"Adam what are you talking about? What plan?" I asked.

"If you can't get released from the hospital than we will have to break you out of the hospital." Adam said.

"Adam that's crazy, I'm sick I can't just leave the hospital with out my doctor's permission. Do you know how much trouble I or we could get in?" I explained.

"Oh hush no ones going to get into trouble and even if we did you only would be out for a few hours." Adam told me.

"And how do you plan on breaking me out of here?" I asked.

"You let me deal with that, you focus on getting better. My history grade is in jeopardy." Adam told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't tell Randy about my plan.' Adam said.

"Adam I don't know your plan." I said to him.

Adam nodded "Good." A nurse came into the room to check my files and give me my meds.

"Okay well I have to go get things ready and talk to some people." Adam said.

"Okay thanks for stopping by, and don't get into too much trouble." I said.

Adam winked "I promise I will try my best not too."

I was woken up to a voice that I knew was Ambers. "Amber sweetie be quiet, Evan is still sleeping." I heard my mom say. I turned around to face my mom and Amber.

"I'm awake." I said. Amber smiled and raced to my bed. She was holding a gift bag.

"Happy Valentines Day Evan." she told me. Amber tried to climb up on my bed and my mom had to host her up to sit next to me.

"This is for you." Amber said giving me the bag. I looked in the bag and pulled out a box of heart shaped chocolates, a valentine's bear and a card.

"I made you the card in school." Amber told me. I leaned down and kissed Ambers cheek

"Thank you Amber." I said.

"I'm going to go to school and give my friends their cards." Amber said.

My mom left with Amber and Randy walked in.

"Who gave you this?" Randy asked holding up the white bear.

"Amber did, she brought me chocolates too and made me a card." I told him.

"Your sister must really love you." Randy said.

I smiled "Yea, I love her too. " I said.

Randy handed me red gift bag "Happy Valentines day baby."

I looked inside to see chocolates, a card and a small box. I opened the box and there was a gold ring.

"It's a promise ring, I promise to always be with you and only you." Randy whispered. Randy removed the ring from the box and put it on my finger.

"Thank you Randy. I promise to always be with you, no matter what happens." I said. I looked down at my ring that was on my right ring finger, it had both mine and Randy's initials.

"Go get the bag on the table over there." I told Randy.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Randy said. I smiled and shrugged.

Randy opened the red bag. He pulled out a gold box and I watched as he slowly opened it. It was a sliver necklace that had my initials on it. It was almost like the one Randy had given me. Randy kissed me

"Thank you Evan." he said. I smiled and watched as he put the necklace on.

"How were you able to get this?" Randy asked.

"My mom helped. I spoke to her a few days ago and gave her the money. I told her what I wanted her to buy and she did." I said smiling.

Randy kissed my lips.

We didn't have that much time together. We read each others cards and I shared some chocolates with him. Randy had to go to school. He already missed two of his classes.

"I will be here after school, baby." Randy told me. I nodded and kissed him.

Some one was shaking me. I was trying to take a nap. What is with everyone waking me up?

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep." I said.

"Evan wake up, we don't have all that much time." I heard Adam say.

'What are you taking about?" I asked.

Adam tossed me some clothes "Get dressed we don't have time for questions" he told me. Adam was being serious. I quickly dressed.

"What about this?" I asked showing Adam my iv.

"Do you need any meds through it anytime soon?" Adam asked.

I shook my head "No. I don't get meds until later tonight."

"Okay then don't worry about it. The iv is not hooked up so you shouldn't have to worry about it." Adam said. I finished dressing. Christian and Cody walked in.

"Okay guys do you know the plan? Do you know what to do?" Adam asked them.

Christian and Cody nodded. "Ted is waiting in the car." Cody said.

Cody handed me a large jacket. "Put this on and pull over the hood."

I put the coat on "Cody is going to help you walk out of here, are you okay to walk?" Adam asked me.

"Yea." I said.

"Okay well let's get things started then." Adam said.

Adam and Christian walked into the hallway and started yelling. I couldn't understand what they were saying but all the nurses and doctors went right over to them.

"Okay that's our cue. Let's go." Cody said.

Cody and I were able to make it out of the hospital and to Ted's car without a problem. Ted started the car "Wait aren't we going to wait for Adam and Christian?" I asked.

"No they took their own car." Ted told me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." Ted said.

"You will like it trust me." Cody said.

Ted drove up to a hotel "Do I even want to know how you booked a hotel room." I asked.

"It's called daddy's credit card." Cody said.

Ted already had a room key and opened the door. The room was lit with candles, had valentine days heart balloons all around and there was a tray of desserts on the table.

"Make yourself comfortable and Randy should be here soon." Cody told me.

"Does Randy know about this?" I asked.

Ted shook his head "No Cody just told him he needed his help to surprise Riley and to meet him here. Cody gave him the other key card."

"We should go before Randy gets here." Ted said.

"Evan, what are you doing out of the hospital? Did they release you?" Randy asked. It was too late.

"Oh well will let you guys enjoy this and will be back in a few ours to pick you up." Ted told us. Cody was already out the door.

"Ted what are you talking about?" Randy asked. Ted shook his head and quickly walked out the room. I turned to Randy and smiled.

"Evan what's going on?" Randy asked.

"The doctors didn't release me from the hospital. Adam broke me out of there for a few hours." I said.

Randy's eyes widened "Evan, this can't happen you have to go back to the hospital."

"No I don't want to. I'm fine Randy. Ted is going to bring me back in a few hours. Please I want to spend this time with you." I said.

"Do you know how much trouble we are going to be in?" Randy asked.

"I don't care; I'm tired of being in the hospital. I needed to get out for awhile." I told him.

"Okay, we can spend this time with each other." Randy said

I kissed Randy "Isn't this room nice?" I asked

"Yea, did Ted and Cody do all this?" Randy asked.

"I don't know, two other people were involved with this." I said.

"Who?" Randy asked. Randy pulled me to the bed and I fell on top of him.

"Adam and Christian. It was Adam's idea to break me out and I don't think I had a choice in this." I said. Randy started kissing me.

"Well I'm happy that I could be here with you now." Randy said.

I couldn't stop kissing Randy. W haven't had this much contact with each other since I went into the hospital.

"Take it easy Evan." Randy said.

"I want you so bad Randy." I said. I tugged at Randy's shirt and lifted it over his head.

"I straddled Randy's lap leaning down and kissed him hard on the lips. I pressed down onto Randy, letting him feel how hard I was for him. Randy's hands went to the end of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Randy traced from neck to my chest and pinched my nipples causing me to moan and grind down on Randy. I moved down lower and unbuckled Randy's pants. I pulled off his pants leaving him in his boxers.

"Take yours off too" Randy told me.

I slowly unzipped my pants and let them slid down. I crawled back on the bed and on top of Randy. Randy snaked his hand in my boxers, teasing my cock with light touches. I managed to free my cock and kick my boxers off. I grinned at Randy when he saw what I just did. Randy sucked on my neck as his hand gripped my cock, stroking it.

We were both naked now and Randy was slowly pumping two fingers inside me. I was squirming beneath him "Randy please, I want more," I begged. Randy removed his fingers and I watched as he covered his cock with lube.

"I'll be as gentle as possible, I promise." Randy whispered.

"Don't want gentle, I want all of you." I moaned as Randy slowly thrusted all the way inside me.

"You can move." I said. Randy thrusted into me again and again. He grabbed my cock and pumped it matching his fast thrusts. I wrapped my legs around Randy pulling him closer to me. I kissed him hard and came all over Randy's hand. Randy quickened his thrusts and soon he came.

Randy collapsed next to me and I laid my head on his chest. "You okay Evan?" Randy asked.

I nodded "Yea, I just want to stay like this for awhile."

I looked over to the table of desserts and Randy seemed to get the same idea. He went over to pick up the tray and brought it back to bed. There were fruits covered with chocolate, cup cakes and pastries drizzled with white chocolate. I picked up a strawberry and dipped it in some chocolate. I put it in front of Randy's mouth. He bit into it

"How does it taste?" I asked.

"Good." Randy said licked his lips.

I ate a few strawberries "I want to try the pastries." I said.

The pastries had cherry filling inside and tasted real good dipped in the chocolate.

Randy ran his finger through the chocolate bowl and brought it to my lips. I licked at his finger before sucking it into my mouth. I twirled my tongue, making Randy moan.

This started round two.

There was a knock at the door and Randy went to answer it. "Is Evan ready?" Ted asked.

"He has to get ready." Randy said. Cody walked in the room and I blushed. I pulled the covers over me.

"You two wait in the hallway." Randy said almost pushing Cody and Ted out the door.

I got dressed "I don't want to leave." I said, knowing I had to go back to the hospital.

"I know me either but once all of this is over then we will have plenty of times like this." Randy told me. I nodded and kissed him.

"I'll stop by tomorrow, but I'll call you tonight." Randy said.

"Okay I love you." I said.

Cody and Ted were outside the door and helped me to the car.

Ted and Cody drove me back to the hospital. They didn't want Randy getting into trouble if he brought me back.

"How did it go?" Cody asked me.

"Cody leave Evan alone." Ted said.

"Thanks guys for doing this." I told them.

"Remember it was Adams idea, we just helped." Ted said.

I laughed "I know but you helped more than you know."

"We just wanted you to be able to enjoy yourself and be with Randy." Cody told me. Cody hugged me.

"Do you have any plans with Riley tonight?" I asked Cody.

"Yea later tonight." said Cody. Ted and Cody parked the car at the hospital.

There were police officers, my mom and my dad waiting in my room when I walked in.

"Oh thank god your back." my mom said.

"Where have you been? Do you know how much trouble you are in?" my dad said.

"Okay lets get Evan back into bed and then we will talk" Doctor Johnson said just walking into the room.

I was helped back into bed. "Where were you, we have been so worried." my mom said.

My dad turned to Ted and Cody. "Did you two have anything to do with this, you two are in so much trouble." he said.

"No dad it's not their fault. I wanted to leave." I told him.

"Okay everyone calm down. Lets just talk calmly about what happened." my mom said.

The police officers left and once Doctor Johnson checked me over he left too.

"I wanted to spend some time out of this hospital, so Ted and Cody took me out to eat and for a drive." I lied.

"Evan what would have happened if you got sick or something?" my dad asked.

"I didn't and for the last time I'm fine. I just wanted to get out for a little while." I said starting to get angry.

"Okay, but don't let this happen again." my mom told me.

"We should get going now, bye Evan I'll try to stop by tomorrow." Ted told me.

The next afternoon Adam stopped by. "Hey Evan, how did everything go yesterday?" he asked.

"It went really good." I said

Adam raised an eyebrow "Do tell"

I laughed "How was your Valentines day?" I asked.

Adam smirked "Very good."

"Thanks Adam, for making yesterday special." I said.

"It was no problem. I am surprised that they let me come back here though." Adam said.

"Yea after all that yelling you and Christian did." I said.

"It was fun though; I tried so hard not to laugh while we argued." Adam told me.

I smiled "I'm glad you had fun with your plan."

Adam shrugged "I wanted you to get out of the funk you were while in this hospital." Adam said.

Adam stayed for a while before getting a call from Christian, wanting him to come over. I was happy to have friends like Adam and was happier to have a boyfriend like Randy in my life right now.

**Okay like or not please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Wishes and Recovery time **

**A/N Here's another chapter. I'm really really really sorry about this late update. I have been busy with summer break. I wanted to also let my readers know that I have a new story called Adopted. Please take some time and read it. If you read and leave a review I will be motivated to write another chapter in this story. Enjoy!**

I was watching T.V when Christian walked in. He sat next to me.

"Hey Evan what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, bored. I'm tired of being in this hospital." I said.

"Have they said anything about when you can go home? I mean you have been in here for awhile now." Christian said.

It was true, It was almost the end of March.

"I know what would help, do you want to go outside for a little while. I can wheel you around the garden." Christian said.

"I think after what happened on Valentines Day I don't think I can leave this room." I said.

"I can try to talk to the nurse and see what she says." Christian said. Christian left the room and a few minutes later came back in with a wheel chair.

"What did you say?" I asked.

Christian shrugged "Never mind. Come on I will help you."

Christian wheeled me around outside. It was nice outside.

"So how have you been?" I asked Christian. I haven't really talked with Christian that much. Usually Adam came to visit me, so I was happy this time Christian was here.

"I'm good." Christian said.

"Now how are you really feeling?" Christian asked. We were sitting in the garden in the back of the hospital. We were surrounded by a whole bunch of different flowers with so many colors.

"In all honesty I feel weak and tired constantly. I throw up everything I eat." I admitted.

"Evan your going to get better, don't stop fighting." said Christian.

"I know but its hard Christian, its so hard." I said. Tears started falling from my face as I looked to the ground.

"I know Evan but you have so many people that love you and that need you in their lives. Think about your parents and your sister? What would they do with out you?" Christian asked.

Christian lifted my head and wiped my tears away. "What about Randy? What would he do with out you?"

I hated to think what Randy would do. I thought about it every time I had to do treatment for leukemia.

"I'm scared. The doctors have tried everything. Now all their saying is to wait." I told him.

Christian nodded "Then I guess that's all we can do is wait, see what your body is capable of healing itself." Christian said. We looked around the garden and Christian started wheeling me over to what looked like a wishing well. I saw that it was a actual wishing well when we were right in front of it.

"It says here that all patients that throw a penny in the well and wish for good health they leave the hospital healed of all sickness." Christian read from the paper hanging from the well. Christian handed me a penny

"I guess it worth a try." I said. I closed my eyes and threw the penny in. We sat by the well for a minute before Christian started wheeling me back into the hospital.

Christian took me back to my room. Randy was waiting for me. He stood up and walked over to us.

"Where did you go?" He asked me.

"I was sitting in the garden. I cant stand being here anymore so Christian thought it was a good idea to take me out." I said.

"Okay. How are you feeling now?" Randy asked.

I turned to look at Christian "Hopeful." I said smiling at Randy.

"I'm going to head out now Evan." Christian told me.

"Okay, tell Adam I said hi and thanks for coming to see me Christian." I said.

"It felt really good to be in the garden." I told Randy once I was laying back in the bed.

"That's good, maybe we can go visit the garden together sometime." Randy said.

I nodded and Randy crawled in bed with me and we both decided it was a good time to take a nap.

I was gently shaken awake. I opened my eyes to see my mom and Dr. Johnson standing over me. Two weeks had passed since Christian visited me. I haven't been wanting to go back out.

"Sorry to wake you Evan but we have some things we need to talk to you about." Dr. Johnson told me. My mom helped me to sit up.

"Okay what is it?" I asked.

"Evan I know this may sound surprising but your leukemia has gone into remission." Dr. Johnson said. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? This is a joke right? I'm dreaming right now right?" I asked.

"No sweety, Dr. Johnson has gone through all the tests and it has confirmed it." my mom told me.

"Your mom is right. Remember yesterday I had some test done on you. I rushed the results." Dr. Johnson said. There was so many questions in my head.

"When do I get to go home?" I asked.

"Your still weak and we are going to take you off all your meds but you will be here for another week until your strong enough to go home and everything is out your system." Dr. Johnson told me.

I was eating the dinner on my tray, trying to eat it all.

"You sure are hungry." I looked up to see Randy smirking at me.

I nodded "I'm trying to eat this without having it come back up." I said. Randy walked over to me and I made room for him on the bed.

"Want some?" I asked offering some macaroni to Randy. Randy shook his head.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked. I couldn't wait to tell him the news.

"I was sleeping earlier when my mom and doctor woke me up and told me I me that my leukemia was in remission." I said.

"Are you serious?" Randy asked me.

"Yea, I couldn't believe it either. I thought I was dreaming." I said.

Randy leaned in a kissed me softly. "I'm so happy to hear this Evan, You don't know how scared and worried I was about you." he said.

"I know, I felt the same way. I'm so happy to finally be going home." I said.

"When do you go home?" Randy asked.

"In a week, my doctor wants me to get stronger. I have to eat all my meals and do some physical therapy." I said.

"Make sure to do all those things." Randy said kissing me again.

"I will don't worry. I really want to get out of this place." I told him. I was feeling sorta good. I have finished eating my food and it seemed like it was going to stay in my stomach. Randy stayed with me for a few hours. We talked and kissed.

The next day I just finished eating breakfast when a man walked in.

"Hello Evan I'm Zach your physical therapist." he told me.

"Hi nice to meet you." I said.

"So I was reading your file and it says your getting out of the hospital in a week from because your leukemia is in remission." Zach said.

I nodded "Yea. My doctor wants me to get stronger before I can leave.

"Okay well I can defiantly help you with that.

I tried to work with Zach and move my muscles around. It hurt some but Zach said that was normal because I had been in bed for awhile. Zach stretched out my legs and arms. He showed me some exercises I needed to do. I was trying to use a walker to walk around my room. We were interrupted by Adam walking in.

"Hey Evan what are you doing out of bed?" Adam asked. Adam looked at Zach.

"That's Zach he is my physical therapist." I told Adam.

"Why do you need a physical therapist?" asked Adam.

I forgot to call Adam yesterday and tell him the news.

"I'm getting out of the hospital in a week, my leukemia is in remission." I said.

"Really Evan that's great. When did you find out? Today?" Adam asked.

"No yesterday. The doctor wants me to build back some muscle and eat more before I can go home." I said.

Adam nodded. "Okay, do you want me to let you finish I can come back later?" Adam asked.

"No, you can stay." I told him.

"Well we are about done for now. I'll be back before dinner." Zach said. Zach left and I went back to laying in bed.

"Physical therapy is really tiring." I said.

"Just keep thinking that you will be home soon and that should make it better." Adam told me.

"Yea your right." I said.

"Does Randy know that you're going home?" Adam asked.

"Yea he came by last night. He was really happy and made me promise to do everything the doctor says so I could get out of here in a week." I said.

"Listen to Randy then." Adam told me.

"I know." I said. We watched some tv and chatted about when I was going to come home.

The week went by really slow. I was getting stronger. I ate all my meals and kept them down. Physical therapy was going good. I was gaining more muscle. I was going home tomorrow. I just woken up and I smiled when I opened my eyes to see Randy sitting in the chair next to me.

"Hey baby." Randy said walking over to my bed and kissing me.

"Hey, morning." I said.

"Your breakfast is here." Randy said pushing the tray close to me. I shook my head.

"Evan you have to eat." Randy told me.

"I am but I have to pee." I said blushing. Randy laughed and tried to help me out of bed.

"Randy I can walk by myself." I said getting out of my bed and walking to the bathroom. I used the bathroom. I took some time to brush my teeth and wash my face. I came out of the bathroom and went back to my bed. I pulled the breakfast tray closer to me and started to eat my pancakes and drink my orange juice.

"Happy now." I said grinning at Randy. I finished my breakfast. Randy nodded and leaned in to kiss me.

"Yes. How are you feeling this morning?" Randy asked me.

"Great. I don't feel nauseous or tired." I said.

"Good, so your going home tomorrow right?" Randy asked me.

"Yea, my doctor said I did everything I was supposed to do." I told Randy.

"Okay, I'll come over once your settled back in at home." Randy said. I couldn't wait to be in Randy's arms in my own room at my house. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

Zach came into the room. "Hey Evan, you up for working out this morning?" Zach asked me. I nodded. Zach had me work out in the hospital rehab gym center for the past few days. Randy looked on.

"You want to come to the gym with us?" I asked Randy. He nodded and we walked to the gym. Zach set me up on the treadmill.

"He usually runs for ten minutes before we start on another machine." I heard Zach telling Randy. I finished with the treadmill and worked on some other machines.

"You feeling okay Evan?" Randy asked me.

"Yea, just a little tired." I said.

"Evan you did good today. You did more than you did yesterday." Zach told me.

Zach said I could stop for the day and he let me and Randy walk back to my hospital room.

Randy stayed with me till after lunch but then he had to go home and helped his mom. He promised to be back after dinner. I was going to take a nap when my dad walked in.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey Evan. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. I spent my morning with Randy and at the gym doing physical therapy." I told him.

"Good. I'm glad that you feel good enough to do that. I wanted to come by and see how you were doing." dad said.

"Dad I talked to mom and she said I can go back to school Monday." I said. Today was Thursday.

"Evan, Are you sure you don't want to wait a little while and do some homeschooling?" my dad asked me.

I shook me head "No, I miss going to school and I feel well enough to go. My doctor told me to I was healthy enough to go back." I told my dad.

"Okay, then I support your decision." my dad said.

"Thanks dad." I said. My dad leaned in and hugged me.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come by your mom's house when you get home." my dad told me. My dad left a half an hour later and I was free to take my nap.

The next day I was busy packing my things in my duffle bag. My mom was going to pick me up from the hospital in an hour. She took the day off from work.

"Hey Evan I hear your breaking out of here today." I turned around to see Zach.

I smiled "Yea. Are you here for another therapy session?" I asked him.

"No I just wanted to come by and say bye. It was nice getting to work with you this past week. I'm happy that you get to go home." Zach told me.

"Thanks. Thank you for helping me this week." I said.

"Just doing my job. I have to get back to work." Zach said. We said bye and Zach left.

My mom was signing the hospital release papers. I was waiting patiently in the room till my mom came back to get me. A nurse came into the room and checked my vitals one last time.

"I'm so glad to see you going home Evan. You are one strong person." the nurse told me.

"Thank you, I almost didn't think I was ever going to get out this hospital." I said.

"It may seem like that at first but I knew from the first time I met you that you were a fighter." she said. When the nurse was done she hugged and kissed the top of my head.

"Take care Evan." the nurse left and my mom walked in.

"Ready to go?" she asked. I nodded and my mom grabbed my bag so we could leave. I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes.

"Evan what's wrong sweetie?" my mom asked. We were on our way home.

"I'm going home." is all I said. My mom smiled.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Back to school and life**

**A/N Okay here is another update. Sorry for the late update. I'm balancing college classes and writing which is a lot of work. Please leave a review, I think I'm going to finish this story in a few more chapters. I started two more stories called Adopted and You can count on me. Enjoy!**

My mom pulled up to our house and parked the car in the garage. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag.

"Sweetie let me help you with your bag." my mom told me.

"Mom I'm okay to carry my own bags." I told her. I followed my mom into the house. I stopped and looked around. I felt like I haven't been in my house for years.

"Are you hungry or tired?" my mom asked me.

"Yea I'm hungry." I said. I went into the kitchen and watched my mom make me a grilled cheese.

"Where's Amber?" I asked.

"She's at your dads. She will be home soon. I wanted you to get settled in before they come back here." my mom told me. My mom placed a grilled cheese and a glass of milk in front of me. I ate while my mom fussed over me

I heard the door bell ring. My dad and Amber came into the living room.

"Evan your home." Amber screamed and ran to me. I picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you Evan." Amber said and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too Amber but I'm home now and I'm not going anywhere." I said to her.

"No more hospital?" she asked.

I smiled and shook my head "No more hospital." I said.

"Okay Amber leave Evan to rest now." my mom said.

"Mom I'm fine." I said tickling Amber's stomach. She laughed and laid her head back on my chest.

"Evan its good to see you back home." my dad told me. My dad stayed for a little while then left. I decided to watch some cartoons with Amber. Watching cartoons didn't last too long because Amber ran to her room to color me more pictures.

"Mom I'm going to go to my room." I said. I heard her say okay.

I walked into my room and looked around. My mom cleaned my room and my bed was made. I laid down in my bed and grabbed a book from my book shelf that was by my bed. I wasn't even reading for twenty minutes before my mom barged in.

"Evan, are you feeling okay?" she asked. I knew my mom was just trying to care for me and she loved me but she was starting to get my mad.

"Mom, I'm okay. I don't feel sick or anything. I just wanted to relax and read in my room." I said.

"Okay. You have clean clothes in your drawers and closet. I'll call you when dinner is ready." my mom told me. My mom kissed my forehead and left my room. I went back to reading but then there was another knock at my door. I looked up and saw Randy standing at the door.

"Randy." I said running over to him. He opened his arms as I ran into them.

"Hey Ev," Randy said. Randy carried me over to my bed and sat down with me on his lap.

"How does it feel being home again?" Randy asked.

"Its okay, its nice to be in my room again. My mom keeps hovering over me though." I said.

Randy kissed me. "Its only because she loves you." he said. Randy stayed until it was time for dinner.

Even though it was the weekend I wasn't going to go to my dads. Both my mom and my dad agreed that I needed to get used to being back at home. I was going to return back to school on Monday so I needed to get ready for that. I woke up at nine in the morning on Saturday. I found my phone and messaged Randy. He was probably still sleeping but it didn't hurt to see if he was awake. I only had to wait five minutes for a reply back from Randy. He was awake and heading to the gym. I told him I wanted to see him and he told me he would pick me up and we could go out for lunch and then go back to his house. I smiled to myself and headed to the bathroom. I showered and got dressed for the day.

My mom was in the kitchen making breakfast. She was scrambling eggs and frying bacon.

"Mom is it okay that I go to lunch with Randy and back to his house?" I asked.

"I don't know Evan. I think you just need to take it easy and relax at home." my mom said.

"Mom please its just lunch and we are just going to watch tv or listen to music at his house." I said.

"Okay but I want you home for dinner." my mom said.

I smiled and kissed my moms cheeks and thanked her.

Randy pulled up to my house and I walked out of my house.

"Hey Randy." I said getting into his car.

"Hey Evan." Randy said leaning in for a kiss.

"My mom almost didn't let me go out today. She still worried that I'm going to wind up back in the hospital." I said.

"Wow its going be like that for a little while. Your mom will start to loosen the reigns soon. Maybe you should talk to her about how you feel." Randy suggested.

"I will. My mom and I always had a good relationship. She will understand how I feel."

"Yea just talk to her. So do you have anywhere you want to eat lunch at?" Randy asked.

"We can just eat at the diner down the block." I said.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Randy said as he pulled up to the diner.

Sunday I decided to stay home and relax with my mom and Amber. I was in my room sleeping when I felt someone shaking me.  
>"Evan wake up. Come watch cartoons with me." I opened my eyes to see Amber sitting next to me with a smile on her face. She was in her pajamas.<p>

"You're awake, now we can go watch cartoons." Amber shouted.

"Amber calm down. Go downstairs and I will be down there in a minute." I told her. Amber ran out my room and I shook my head. She can be a handful sometimes. I fixed myself up and went into the living room. I sat next to Amber on the couch.

"Amber did you wake your brother?" my mom asked walking in the living room.

"Yup I wanted Evan to watch cartoons with me." Amber said.

"Amber Evan needs his sleep. Please don't wake him up anymore." my mom said.

"Mom its fine, Amber just misses watching cartoons with me. I don't mind." I told her. My mom nodded and left, she came back in the room carrying two bowls of cereal. I spent the next two hours watching cartoons with Amber.

Amber finally had enough with cartoons so she went to her room to color. I decided now was a good time to talk to my mom. She was in her room folding laundry. I walked in her room and sat down next to her.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" my mom asked me.

"I'm okay. Mom I need to talk to you. I know I just came out of the hospital and you're worried about me getting sick but I think you're worrying more than you have to. I just want to get back to living my life before I got sick. I want to go hang out with my friends or go back to school with out you freaking out. If I'm not feeling good than I will tell you but for right now I'm fine." I explained to my mom.

"Evan I'm sorry if I'm worrying too much about you, its just you're still my baby boy and I don't want anything bad to happen to you anymore. I understand that you want to move on and I'm going to try to ease off you." my mom told me. I smiled and hugged her.

"Okay, do you think you can start by allowing Randy to drive me to school tomorrow?" I asked. My mom thought about it then nodded.

"Okay but you tell me if you're not feeling good and I will come right to school." she said.

"Okay I can do that." I said. I kissed my moms cheek, glad that we had this talk and I went to my room.

My mom was true to her word and let Randy drive me to school. The talk that I had with my mom helped a lot. She backed off but she sometimes couldn't help herself. I looked out the window until I saw Randy drive up to my house. Before Randy could even honk his horn I was outside.

"Hey." I said getting into his car. Randy drove off.

"Did your mom give you trouble with me driving you today?" Randy asked.

"No, I told her I was going to be okay and I wanted you to drive me to school." I said.

"Good, I guess the talk that you had with your mom really helped you." Randy said.

"Yea, I'm just really happy to be back at school. I missed it." I said.

"Does that mean the history tutoring can start again?" Randy asked grinning.

"As long as its tutoring." I said. Usually tutoring sessions with Randy ended up with us making out or doing more than that. Randy had even tried to have sex with me in the library.

"I can't promise you that." Randy said. I laughed and Randy pulled into the school parking lot.

When I walked up to my locker I saw Cody, Ted, Riley, Adam and Christian standing there. I took a look at my locker and it was decorated with a Welcome Back banner.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Its good to have you back Evan." Adam said hugging me. Christian hugged me next.

"If you need any help or anything let me know." Christian whispered. I nodded.

"Its been awhile, I missed you here." Cody told me. I nodded and we hugged, even Riley gave me a hug.

"I'll see you in class." Cody told me. They all left to go to their classes.

"Okay" I said.

I thought being back in my classes was going to be difficult but it turned out to be easier than I thought. Some people in my classes gave me looks and some welcomed me back to school. I was walking to the cafeteria for lunch when I felt someone pulling me. I was pulled under the stair case and it turned out to be Adam.

"You have to stop pulling me under the staircase like that." I told him. I rubbed my shoulder. Adam rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Sorry, anyways how is your morning going? You feel okay?" Adam asked.

"Adam you pulled me under a stair case practically dislocating my shoulder to ask me how I was doing." I yelled. I stomped away from Adam towards the cafeteria.

"I said I was sorry." Adam said catching up to me.

"You could have least waited till I was at lunch or called out to me in the hallway." I told him.

"Okay again I'm sorry. So how did your morning go?" Adam asked.

"It was okay. I didn't feel left behind in any of my classes." I said.

"Okay, well see you around I'm going to go find Christian." Adam said.

I found Randy waiting outside the door to our history class. "Hey Rand, you going to go to class today?" I asked.

"Yea I was waiting for you to get here." Randy told me. Randy kissed me before we both walked into class. Class went by fast and soon I was walking with Randy to his car when the day was over.

"Am I dropping you off or are you coming to my house for a bit?" Randy asked.

"I think I'm just going to go home and get started on my homework. My moms shift ends early today so she probably expecting me home." I said.

"Okay, so was your first day back what you expected it to be?" Randy asked.

"Yea, I thought I was going to get tired because I haven't been in school for awhile but I was fine." I said. Randy was almost to my house.

"I'll call you after dinner." Randy told me. He pulled up to my house and I kissed him before going into my house. My mom left a note on the kitchen counter saying that Ambers friends mom was going to drop Amber off an hour before she got home which meant Amber was going to be home in twenty minutes. I pulled my books from my bag and started working on my homework.

"How was school today Evan?" my mom asked. She just came home from work. I was sitting in the kitchen working on my science homework.

"School was good. I was caught up in all my classes. I'm happy to be back." I said.

"How did you feel during the day?" my mom asked.

"Mom I felt fine. I didn't feel sick or tired." I said.

"That's great sweetie. Finish your homework and dinner will be ready soon." my mom said. She went up to her room while I went back to work.

After dinner I was in Ambers room coloring with her when my cell phone rang. It was Randy.

"Amber I'll be right back I have to take this phone call." I said. Amber paid no attention, still coloring so I left her room and went into mine.  
>"Hey Rand." I said.<p>

"Hey Ev, what are you up to?" Randy asked.

"I was coloring with Amber." I told him.

"Okay, that's nice of you to spend time with her." Randy said.

"Yea, I missed being able to do that." I said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the movies with me Friday night." Randy asked. We haven't been on a date since Valentines Day.

"Okay but I think I'm going to have to be at my dads house so I have to check with him first." I told Randy.

"Okay, I miss you baby." Randy said.

"I miss you to Rand. I wish you were in my bed with me, sleeping right next to me." I sadly said.

"Me too." Randy said. I stayed on the phone with Randy talking and then I could hear Amber calling me from her room.

"Rand I have to go. I'll see you in the morning." I told him.

"Okay Ev, I'll pick you up for school." Randy said.

It was Friday afternoon and I was waiting outside the school for my dad to pick me up.

"Baby I could just drop you off at your dads." Randy said.

"No, my dad wanted to pick me up." I said. We were waiting by Randy's car.

"I'm going to ask my dad about going to the movies with you tonight." I said. I saw my dads car driving up and I walked over. Randy stood by his car and waved to my dad. My dad waved back and I got into the car.

"Hi, how was school?" my dad asked.

"It was okay." I said. My dad picked Amber up from school and we went back to his house. I was helping my dad make a snack when I decided it would be a good time to ask him about tonight.

"Dad can I go to the movies with Randy tonight?" I asked.

"Sure just don't stay out to late." dad told me. I was surprised that dad answered so quickly.

"Evan I know you just recovered from a major illness but I'm not going to be like your mother and baby you. Its not healthy for you and its just going to stress you out even more," dad said. I smiled and hugged him. I called Amber into the kitchen so we could eat our snack. I messaged Randy telling him that my dad said yes to our movie date tonight. Randy was going to pick me up at eight.

We saw a romance comedy movie and then decided to get some ice cream.

"Me too baby." Randy said. Our ice creams were gone and Randy pulled me in for a kiss. We kissed slowly until Randy deepened it by sliding his tongue in my mouth.

"Let go in the back seat." Randy whispered. Randy climbed in the back and I followed him. I straddled Randy's lap and kissed him. I grinded down on Randy and I could feel that he was hard. I grinned as I rubbed Randy through his jeans. He growled and lifted me from his lap to lay me down on the seat. He kissed me and tugged at my shirt. I sat up and pulled it over my head. I watched Randy strip his shirt and jeans off. I went up to take my jeans off but Randy stopped me. He unzipped my pants and pulled them down. My boxers slid down with my jeans and I was laying there naked looking up at Randy. Randy wrapped his hand around my cock and started to pump it.

"Please Randy." I begged.

"What is it you want baby." Randy asked. Randy rubbed the tip of my cock with his thumb and I squirmed.

"I want you." I moaned. Randy bent down and licked the head of my cock before sucking it, taking it all in his mouth. I moaned as Randy sucked my cock. I wanted Randy to be inside me so I pulled Randy's up to me. Randy stuck two finger by my mouth and I took them into my mouth. I coated his fingers with saliva and Randy took them out to place them by my hole.

"You sure about this baby?" Randy asked. I nodded and held my breath as Randy pushed his fingers inside m. Randy moved his two fingers in and out of me as he sucked on my cock. When he felt that I was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out and lined his cock with my hole. Randy thrusted in and waited.

"Move Rand." I said. Randy slowly thrusted into me as I pulled him down for a kiss. Randy sat up, his cock still inside me and I bounced on his cock. Randy reached in and stroked my cock. I was going to cum and I knew Randy was going to too. He was thrusting into me faster and my body started to shake. I came all over my stomach and Randy's hand. Randy came seconds later. I kissed Randy as my body went limp in Randy's arms. I knew that things were going to get back to normal for me.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


End file.
